Darling
by Schlumpf
Summary: In dieser Geschichte geht es um die Liebe zwischen Renesmee und Jasper, die viele Hindernisse mit sich bringt.
1. Rückblick

_**Bevor ihr lest möchte ich anmerken, dass einige Sachen dem Buch komplett wiedersprechen (z.B.: Renesmees Geburt).**_

_**Außerdem wollte ich noch sagen, dass Rewievs ausdrücklich erwünscht sind! (-;**_

Bellas POV: Rückblick

Mittlerweile ist es einen Monat her, seit Renesmees Geburt. Es ist einer dieser Tage die man nie vergessen wird! Nicht mal, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich jetzt unsterblich bin und somit noch so Vieles erleben werde.

Die neuen Eindrücke wirken noch so lange nach. Es fühlt sich an als hätte sich alles erst heute Morgen abgespielt. Ich kann mich noch genau an jedes Detail erinnern, was um mich herum passierte.

Zum Beispiel Rosalie , ich glaube sie war bei der Geburt meines Kindes noch aufgeregter als ich selbst. Was ich finde, schwer vorstellbar ist.

Generell waren alle sehr aufgeregt. Emmett,Alice,Esme,Carlisle,Jasper, Jacob und natürlich Edward wachten an meinem Krankenbett, als hätte ich eine unheilbare Krankheit und dies währe der letzte Tag an dem sie mich lebend sehen würden. Als die Wehen stärker wurden und die Geburt kurz bevorstand verzogen sich Emmett und Jasper aus dem Zimmer. Jasper, weil er Angst hatte, in einen Blutrausch zu verfallen und Emmett, damit Jasper nicht so allein war. Rosalie und Alice standen am Kopfstück meines Bettes und redeten wild auf mich ein, was ich tun und lassen sollte damit die Geburt so schnell und schmerzlos wie möglich von statten ging. Doch ich konzentrierte mich nur auf Carlisle und Edward. Edward hielt meine Hand und musste sich sichtlich darauf konzentrieren sie nicht zu zerquetschen. Carlisle dagegen war sehr gelassen, er sah ohne Zweifel, dass es mir nicht gut ging und dass ich große Schmerzen hatte, er überlegte kurz und legte dann seine Hand auf meine Stirn. Auch wenn es nur eine kleine Geste war, hatte sie eine große Wirkung. Seine Hand war eiskalt, doch vielleicht machte gerade das die Berührung so hilfreich. Seine Hand war zwar kalt doch unglaublich weich, ich merkte sofort wie Ruhe in mich einkehrte und die Schmerzen geringer wurden. Ich schmiegte meinen Kopf in seine Hand um ihm zu zeigen, er solle sie nicht wegnehmen. Einige wenige Minuten darauf hörte ich die Schreie die ein kleiner Halbvampir von sich gab. Gleich darauf kamen Emmett und Jasper wieder rein, nun standen alle um das Bett herum und betrachteten die kleine Renesmee. Jeder wollte sie mal halten, doch die erste der dieses Privileg gegeben wurde war Rosalie.

Dennoch hatte ich sehr viel Blut verloren, ich hätte die Geburt nicht als Mensch überlebt und weil Edward seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht noch einmal auf die Probe stellen wollte, bat er Carlisle diese schwierige Notwendigkeit auszuführen.

Nach diesem Tag war alles anders, ich sah meine Umgebung mit anderen Augen, die Gerüche die es für mich vorher gar nicht gab, waren plötzlich da und ich konnte sie deutlich auseinander halten. Es war als würde alles ein rotes Band hinter sie herziehen, welches unübersehbar und unverkennbar war.

Einige Male bekam ich, ohne wirklich einsichtigen Grund, eine unfassbare Wut auf Jacob. Nach dem dritten fast Anfall auf Jake, bat ich ihn eine Weile von mir fern zu bleiben, aber keine Chance.

Zum Glück hielten sich keine Menschen in der Umgebung des Hauses auf, ich bin sicher ich hätte sie in meinem Blutrausch als Vampir angefallen.


	2. Jasper als Vater

Bellas POV: Jasper als ,,Vater"

Carlisle hatte mir vor Renesmees Geburt erzählt, dass die Entwicklung bei Halbvampiren um Einiges schneller geht als bei Menschen. Jedoch hätte ich es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass das wirklich so offensichtlich ist!

Ihre wunderschönen Haare sind in kürzester Zeit so enorm gewachsen, dass sie schon jetzt bis zu ihren Schultern reichten und ihr bezauberndes, alabasterfarbenes Gesicht umrahmten. Sie war auch klüger und größer als normale Kinder in ihrem menschlichen Alter. Drei Monate ist ihre Geburt nun schon her und langsam beginnt sie ihre ersten Schritte. Alice und Rosalie hatten ein Fotoalbum begonnen, indem sie ,,wichtige" Momente von Renesmee festhielten, oder genauer gesagt-jeden Moment. Ich fand ,dass das eine gute Idee war, da ihre Kindheit ja in Windeseile verflog.

Jacob kam jeden Tag vorbei um Renesmee und mich zu besuchen, da ich noch bei den Cullens lebte waren Konflikte vorprogrammiert...

Edward liebte die Kleine, doch er blieb lieber bei mir und schien sich nicht wirklich in die Vaterrolle hineinzufühlen. Es traf sich also ,,gut", dass es Jasper umso besser beherrschte, auch wenn Edward es nicht unbedingt tolerierte, dass Jasper sozusagen ,,seinen" Platz einnahm. Er konnte jedoch nichts sagen, da ja Jasper nichts Unrechtes oder Falsches tat und Renesmee ja einen ,,Vater" brauchte.

Außerdem merkte Carlisle an, dass es eine gute Übung für Jasper ist um seinen Blutdurst zu kontrollieren, da er ihr ja nie etwas antun könnte.


	3. Blutfleck

Jaspers POV: Blutfleck

Es war Freitag, ich hatte ein glückliches Gefühl im Bauch. Carlisle, Esme,Emmett,Rosalie,Edward und auch Bella waren jagen gegangen.

Das hatten wir gleich nach Renesmees Geburt so ausgemacht. Während die einen jagen gingen, sollten die anderen bzw. ein anderer auf Renesmee aufpassen. Ich meldete mich sofort freiwillig, da Alice,Rosalie und die anderen die Kleine nicht aus den Augen ließen und ich so einmal selbst Zeit mit ihr verbringen konnte.

Wir taten nichts Besonderes zusammen, doch in Renesmees Gesellschaft brauchte man das auch nicht, mir hätte es sogar gereicht ihr nur gegenüber zu sitzen und sie zu betrachten. Sie war noch sehr jung aber schon jetzt perfekt, sie hatte die wundervollen Augen von Bella geerbt, man konnte sich in ihnen verlaufen und würde den Rückweg nicht mehr finden wollen.

Meistens spielten wir ganz gewöhnliche Sachen, nichts Besonderes, doch sie machte es dazu.

Abends, wenn sie schlafen wollte, trug ich sie ins Bett. Ich legte mich neben sie, dadurch konnte sie besser einschlafen. Sie schmiegte sich immer an mich, wenn sie eingeschlafen war. Ich liebte dieses Gefühl mehr als alles auf der Welt. Es zeigte eine besondere Art und Weise der Zuneigung.

Meistens spielten ihre kleinen Hände mit meinem Haar, sie redete oft im Schlaf, aber nicht deutlich genug, um sie zu verstehen.

Ich wusste nicht ob ich das tun sollte, es kam mir Unrecht vor, doch ich wollte unbedingt wissen was in ihr vorging. Ich entschloss mich schließlich in ihre Träume zu sehen. So wie sie, wenn sie wollte, dass wir ihre Gedanken lesen, konnten wir ihre Träume sehen.

Sie träumte von uns und Jacob, dass tat mir weh doch ich wusste nicht wieso. Es war logisch , dass sie auch von ihm träumte, er kam ja jeden Tag vorbei um sie und Bella zu sehen.

Für sie gehörte er zur Familie, wie wir. Sie würde unsere Feindschaft nicht verstehen... zumindest jetzt noch nicht.

Es war spät geworden und meine Familie kam vom jagen zurück. Langsam hob ich meinen Körper, nur darauf bedacht den kleinen Engel nicht zu wecken. Als ich mich erhob zuckte sie zusammen, als wäre sie urplötzlich erschrocken. Ich blieb sofort ohne mich zu bewegen in meiner Stellung stehen. Ich sah sie an und versicherte mich sie nicht geweckt zu haben. Sie sah nun wieder friedlich aus.

Sie musste wieder träumen den ihre geschlossenen Augen zuckten ein wenig und ihre kleinen zarten Lippen wisperten ihre Träume nach außen.

Ich schaffte es aufzustehen ohne sie zu wecken. Und ging zur Küche.

Alice sah mich lächelnd an, sie saß auf dem Küchentisch hatte die Beine überschlagen und wollte grade aufstehen. Sie hatte einen kleinen Blutfleck auf ihrer Jacke, doch dieser reichte um einen Gedanken in mir hervor zu rufen: Renesmee, so süß sie auch war, sie war ein Vampir, wenn auch nur ein Halber. Wie konnte ein Monster, eine Kreatur geschaffen zum töten, nur in einem solchen Körper stecken. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen wie sie es fertig bringen würde ein Lebewesen zu töten, sie sah so unschuldig und friedvoll aus, als könne sie keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun.

Edward, nie wollte er, dass Bella verwandelt wird, dass er sie eine eigene Wahl hat, normal lebt und auch altert. Doch diese Gedanken schien er bei Renesmee nicht gehabt zu haben, denn er hatte sie zusammen mit Bella gezeugt und so, ihr die Wahl über Leben und Tot genommen. Was würde Renesmee später wohl dazu sagen?

Was währe wenn sie es bereuen würde zu leben, wenn sie nicht mit ihrem Dasein als Vampir klar käme. Was wäre ,wenn...Ich spürte einen leichten Druck an meinem Körper und einen Kuss auf meinen Lippen. Es war Alice, ich hatte es nicht bemerkt wie sie rübergekommen war. Doch ich war froh darüber, meine Gedanken um Renesmee waren verflogen.

Ich ging mit Alice ins Schlafzimmer und verbrachte mit ihr eine wunderschöne Nacht...


	4. Viel mehr Platz für Liebe

Bellas POV: Viel mehr Platz für Liebe.

Die nächsten Wochen, Tage, Monate und auch Jahre verstrichen. Kein Tag war sonderlich auffällig gewesen. Aber natürlich glich keiner nur annähernd einem anderen. Auch wenn keine großen Ereignisse stattfanden, war das die schönste Zeit in meinem Leben. Jacob kam jeden Tag vorbei und besuchte uns, am Freitag gingen wir jagen, während Jazz auf Nessi aufpasste. Renesmee lernte von Tag zu Tag mehr. Ihr Körper veränderte sich sehr schnell, was vorauszusehen war. Mittlerweile glich ihr Körper dem einer Sechzehnjährigen.

Sie streunte gern durch den Wald. Oft saß sie an einem Wasserfall oder einem Fluss, sie liebte diesen gleichmäßigen Ton, wenn das Wasser sich seinen Weg bahnte. Bei dem Fluss liebte sie das stille, unscheinbare Rauschen und im Gegensatz dazu bei Wasserfällen das laute, eindrucksvolle Getöse.

Oft rannte sie, in Vampirgeschwindigkeit, nur Stundenlang durch den Wald. Sie sagte, es wäre wie ein Rausch der sie durchfahre, wenn sie die Gerüche, Geräusche und Bilder förmlich durchzogen.

Um der Gefahr aus dem Weg zu gehen, dass Menschen ihre schnelle Verwandlung mitbekommen, unterrichteten wir sie zu Hause. Meistens wahr es Carlisle der das tat.

Edward hatte sich noch immer nicht in die Vaterrolle einleben können und Jasper füllte diese dafür aus. Ich bemerkte oft wie er Jasper deswegen ansah, manchmal sprach er ihn auch darauf an. Anscheinend konnte er nicht gleichzeitig gleichviel Liebe für zwei Personen aufbringen. Denn die Liebe die er Renesmee entzog richtete er vollends auf mich. Im Gegensatz dazu fühlte es sich bei mir an als wäre mein Herz um ein Vielfaches gewachsen und hätte nun genug Platz für ihn und Renesmee.


	5. Happy Birthday, Darling

Renesmees POV: ,,Happy Birthday Darlin´!"

Carlisle wirkte in letzter Zeit beunruhigt, als hätte er ein ernstes Gespräch mit mir zu führen. Er sah mich mit besorgtem Blick an. Ich merkte so etwas sofort. Ich war bei meiner Familie immer sehr aufmerksam gewesen und merkte es dann gleich, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Auch Mom sah besorgt aus und schien etwas zu verbergen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es mir nur einbildete, doch in letzter Zeit kam Jacob noch öfter vorbei als sonst. Ich verstand die Feindschaft zwischen ihm und meiner Familie nicht. Für mich war er immer wie ein großer Bruder gewesen, es gab kaum Streit zwischen uns und wenn, dann hielten wir es nicht lange ohne einander aus. Ich wusste natürlich, dass Jake nicht zu meiner Familie gehörte, aber genau betrachtet gehörten Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle und Esme ja auch nicht dazu. Auch Jazz war wie ein Bruder für mich, ich genoss unsere gemeinsamen Freitage. Ich bewunderte ihn für seine sehr gewachsene Selbstbeherrschung in Punkto Menschenblut. Außerdem fand ich seine Beziehung zu Alice einfach toll. Ihre Beziehung war so tiefsinnig und erschien mir unerschütterlich.

Es war am Morgen meines sechzehnten Geburtstags und die Sonne schien auf mein Gesicht. Ich war gleich hellmunter und stand auf, ich ging zum Badezimmer und duschte. Meine Haare trieften, ich trocknete sie immer nur leicht ab und ich föhnte sie so gut wie gar nicht. Ich sah auf die Uhr, sie zeigte sieben Uhr an. Es war zu früh für mich, ich wollte nicht aus meinem Zimmer gehen und von allen beglückwünscht werden. Ich machte mir nichts großartig aus Geburtstagen, ich glaube das hatte ich von Mom geerbt.

Ich saß ca. drei Stunden im Sonnenlicht vor meinem Fenster, beobachtete die Natur und las ein wenig. Ich liebte es zu lesen, mich in meine eigene Welt zurück zu ziehen. Plötzlich klopfte es, Jasper trat leise ein, als er sah dass ich wach war setzte er ein Lächeln auf. Es war _**sein**_ Lächeln, es hatte etwas Besonderes. Es konnte einem noch so schlecht gehen, doch dieses Lächeln würde einem das Herz erwärmen. Ich lächelte zurück. Kurz darauf sagte er:,, Happy Birthday, Darling!" Ich freute mich, dass er der Erste war der es sagte...keine Ahnung wieso.

Ich stand auf und legt mein Buch aufs Bett. Ich sah, dass er etwas in der Hand hinter seinem Rücken hielt. Es war ein kleines Geschenk, eingepackt in glänzenden roten Geschenkpapier, nur verziert mit einer golden Schleife. ,,Für dich, Kleines", sagte er freundlich, ,,Es ist von Alice und mir!" Ich nahm es entgegen, doch öffnete es nicht, ich wollte das es alle sahen. Jasper nahm meine Hand, ein warmes Gefühl durchzog mich. Er lächelte mich noch einmal an und zog mich dann leicht Richtung Tür. Er öffnete sie und ein leichter Windhauch kam durch den Spalt. Jaspers Duft umhüllte mich und seine verwuschelten, goldenen Haare bewegten sich leicht. Wir liefen ins Wohnzimmer, auf der Treppe ließ er meine Hand los, ohne ersichtlichen Grund war Einsamkeit an Stelle des schönen Gefühls getreten. Doch wo kam diese her? Alle die ich liebte standen vor mir, bereit mich in die Arme zu schließen und mir zu gratulieren. Schnell setzte ich ein Lächeln auf und dachte an andere Dinge. Mein ganzes Leben kannte ich meine Familie, ich hatte gelernt meine Gefühle und Gedanken so zu verschleiern, dass Dad und Jazz sie nicht mehr sehen konnten. Wenn ich an Jazz dachte spürte ich bei Dad einen Anflug von Eifersucht. Und Jasper wirkte, durch meine Gefühle, manchmal schnell besorgt. Nicht im Sinne wie Dad damals um Mom, die Storie war mir bekannt, aber wie ein großer Bruder, der seine kleine Schwester schützen wollte. Meistens versuchte er sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch wie gesagt, bei meiner Familie war ich immer schon sehr aufmerksam gewesen!

,,Na komm schon her", Rosalie sprach als Erste. Ich lief zu ihnen, da standen sie, alle in einer Reihe, glücklich und erwartungsvoll. Glitzernd im Sonnenlicht, bis auf Jake. Das bedrückte Erscheinen von Mom und Carlisle in den letzten Tagen, war einem freundlichen und herzlichen Gesichtsausdruck gewichen. Das Sonnenlicht traf durch die großen Fenster ins Wohnzimmer. Es traf auf einen großen Tisch auf dem wieder kleine Geschenke standen, ich war froh darüber nur ein paar kleine zu bekommen, ich hatte mich schon auf ein Paar böse Überraschungen gefasst gemacht.

Nachdem mich alle beglückwünscht hatten, zu einer Sache, die meiner Meinung nach nicht soooo besonders war, sollte ich die Geschenke auspacken. Das von Jazz und Alice kam als Erstes dran, ich hielt es noch in der Hand, hätte es aber auch so gewählt. Sorgsam machte ich es auf, ich wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren das Papier zu zerknittern oder es sogar zu zerreißen. In dieser Hinsicht war ich schon immer etwas eigen gewesen.

Ich merkte wie Jake langsam näher kam, denn auch er lies sich meinen ,,ach so wichtigen" Geburtstag nicht entgehen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass alle voneinander wussten, was sie jeweils schenkten, außenvorgelassen, Jake.

Ich hielt inne, das Geschenk war offen. Stille. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht... ein Schlüssel, ein Autoschlüssel, dass konnte nur Eins bedeuten. Jakob wich ein Stück zur Seite. Ich lief sofort in die Garage: ,,Oh ...Mein...Gott!", hörte ich mich sagen. Da stand er, ein schwarzer BMW, auf dem Kennzeichen meine Lieblingszahl: 22.,,Wie...wieso schenkt ihr mir ein Auto! Das ist ein viel zu großes Geschenk, ihr wisst das mag ich nicht!" Sichtlich belustigt von meiner Reaktion antwortete Alice nur:,, Komm schon, so groß ist er ja nun auch wieder nicht." Dieses Kommentar wurde begleitet von einem Schmunzeln, welches über das Gesicht von allen ging. Nur Einer, Jake, stand im Hintergrund, ich konnte einen leicht rötlichen Schimmer auf seinen Wangen erkennen, irgend etwas schien im peinlich zu sein. Nur was?

,,Pack doch noch die anderen Geschenke aus!", schlug Rosalie vor.

Leicht schockiert und überwältigt zugleich, folgte ich dem Vorschlag.

Die anderen Geschenke waren nicht viel größer, als das von Jazz und Alice, was mich Schlimmes erahnen lies...

In dem von Mom und Dad war ein Buch, das überraschte mich. ,,Für die Bibliothek.", fügte Mom hinzu. Von Carlisle und Esme bekam ich ebenfalls einen Schlüssel, wofür sollte sich noch rausstellen... Rosalies und Emmetts Geschenk stände nicht auf dem Tisch, hatten sie mir gesagt. Sie wollten gleich zu meiner großen Überraschung gehen und liefen schon mal vor. Ein Geschenk lag jedoch noch auf dem Tisch, es war klein und in blaues Geschenkpapier gewickelt, es gehörte Jacob. Er stand verlegen in der Ecke und sah mir beim Öffnen zu. Es beinhaltete einen Traumfänger, es war ein Geschenk, wie ich es mir gewünscht hatte. Es sollte persönlich und nicht zu groß sein. Aber natürlich freute ich mich auch über das Auto und das, was noch kommen würde. ,,Danke, es ist einfach perfekt.", flüsterte ich Jake ins Ohr. Der rötliche Farbton aus seinem Gesicht war verschwunden. Er hatte also nur Angst gehabt, dass mir sein Geschenk nicht gefallen würde.

Wir mussten uns beeilen um meiner vorangestürzten Familie zu folgen, sie liefen zum Glück nicht in Vampirgeschwindigkeit.

Nach einigen Minuten hatten wir es erreicht. Sie standen vor meiner Überraschung und lächelten mich freundlich an. Es war, ich glaubte es kaum, ein Haus. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären wie sie es geschafft hatten es so unauffällig zu bauen. Ich hätte es doch hören müssen, oder zumindest sehen, bei meinen fast täglichen Streifzügen durch den Wald, aber nichts dergleichen hatte ich bemerkt. Mit offenem Mund stand ich da. Carlisle gab mir den Schlüssel für das Haus.,, Sollen wir rein gehen, es gehört dir", sagte er, seine Augen auf meine gerichtet.

Ich nickte leicht und ging Richtung Haus. Es war relativ klein..., für ein Haus. Es war mit Natursteinen verkleidet und vom Boden aus schlängelten sich kleine Efeuranken hinauf. Ich konnte zwei Stockwerke erkennen. Außerdem war eine Garage in optimaler Größe für _**mein**_ Auto angebaut Ich spürte Kälte und einen leichten Druck an meiner Hand, es war Jasper. Er hatte sich neben mich gestellt und hielt nun meine Hand. Wahrscheinlich damit er mich auffangen konnte, würde ich in Ohnmacht fallen.

Nun überstieg ich mit ihm die zwei Treppenstufen die zu _**meinem **_Haus führten. Nun stand ich in einem Vorraum, er war gelb angestrichen, war ziemlich klein und in ihm standen ein kleiner Korbtisch, auf ihm eine weiße Vase mit einer Narzisse und über ihm hängte ein einfacher Spiegel. Ich ging weiter und kam mit Jasper ins Wohnzimmer, alle anderen kamen hinterher, um ja keine Reaktion von mir zu verpassen. Das Wohnzimmer war in Rot gestrichen und mit Parkett belegt. Es war nicht besonders groß, aber würde genügend Platz für mich bieten. Eine schwarze Couch stand gegenüber eines großen Plasmafernsehers, der an der Wand hing. Neben der Couch stand ein Glastisch, hinter ihm hingen drei kunstvolle Gemälde. Außerdem standen noch eine Glasvitrine, eine weiße Musikanlage eine X-Box und andre Möbel im Raum.,, Die sind von mir", sagte Emmett als mein Blick auf die Konsole, den Fernseher und die Anlage fiel. Drei große Fenster ließen viel Licht in das Zimmer. Und eine Glastür führte auf die Veranda. Ich ging mit Jasper an der Hand nach neben an, die anderen folgten. Wir standen in der Küche, sie war mit neuen Möbeln und Geräten ausgestattet und in einem strahlenden weiß gestrichen. Wir gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und von hier aus nach oben. Hier oben fand ich noch vier Zimmer vor. Ein Badezimmer gegenüber der Treppe in dunkelblau gestrichen. Nebenan ein Kinderzimmer, anscheinend hatten sie schon weiter geplant als mir lieb war. Auf beiden Seiten der Treppe befand sich jeweils ein Schlafzimmer. Das eine war mit einem Fernseher, einem Bett, einem Schrank, einem Tisch und einem Stuhl ausgestattet. Die Wand war in orange gestrichen und mit Parkett ausgelegt. ,,Falls du mal besuch bekommst!", sagte Emmett und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen. Ich ging mit Jasper ins andere Schlafzimmer, dicht gefolgt von meiner Familie. Es war traumhaft. Zwei große Fenster und ein Balkon, in hellblau gestrichen und ebenfalls mit Parkett ausgelegt. Es hatte ein großes Bett, einen Plasmafernseher, einen großen Schreibtisch mit einem nagelneuen Laptop und eine weitere Tür. Als ich sie öffnen wollte ließ Jasper meine Hand los, da war es wieder, das Gefühl von vorhin. Wider fühlte ich mich einsam und wieder konnte ich mir nicht wirklich erklären wieso. Ich machte die Tür auf das Zimmer war größer als das Wohnzimmer, es wurde durch einen Raumteiler geteilt. Auf der einen Seite zwei riesige, offene Schränke, vollgestopft mit Klammoten. ,, Von mir, ein großer Schrank und jede Menge neue Anziehsachen.", Rosalie stand nun vor mir. Ich drehte mich zur zweiten Seite des Raumes. Ebenfalls zwei große, offene Schränke, aber diesmal mit Büchern. ,, Haben wir alle einzeln selbst ausgewählt", nun standen Mom und Dad vor mir und sprachen gleichzeitig.

Überwältigt von meiner Familie und den Geschenken bedankte ich mich, mit der Anmerkung, dass sie nicht so viel hätte schenken müssen.

Alle zusammen verbrachten wir einen super Geburtstag, Im Haus meiner Familie. Und als es morgens schon dämmerte schlief ich in meinem Bett zufrieden ein.


	6. Kisten über Kisten

Renesmees POV: Kisten über Kisten

Der Wecker klingelte, ich stand auf ,lief zur Küche und setzte mich an den Tisch. Diese Nacht hatte ich noch bei meiner Familie schlafen können, doch sicherlich würden sie sich irgendwann fragen, weshalb ich nicht in meinem Haus schlief. Wie hätte ich erklären sollen, dass ich allein nicht einschlafen konnte? Es war mir peinlich, ich war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr. Oft hatte sich Jasper noch neben mich auf den Boden gesetzt, damit ich besser einschlafen konnte. Sein gleichmäßiger Atem war wie ein Metronom, welches mich langsam in den Schlaf pendelte. Ich wusste nicht, ob er es ahnte dass er mir damit half. ,,Guten Morgen." Carlisle hatte sich leise in die Küche begeben und sah mich mit sanften Augen an. ,,Heute hast du aber lange geschlafen!", ich sah auf die Uhr, sie zeigte elf Uhr dreißig. Seltsam, ich schlief nie länger als bis um neun Uhr. Ich konnte mir erahnen, dass es wie ein Abschiedsschlaf in meinem gewohnten Bett war. Irgendwann würde ich sicherlich auch in dem anderen Bett ohne Probleme einschlafen können, doch das würde seine Zeit brauchen. ,,Wo sind die anderen?", fragte ich Carlisle. ,,In der Schule, heute ist Montag.", sagte er und wand seinen Blick ab. Das hatte ich ganz vergessen, Mom hatte mir erzählt dass sie jetzt wieder auf die Schule gingen. Doch nicht in Forks, dass wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Sie gingen auf eine Schule, die ein paar Städte weiter lag. Mittlerweile waren ja schon fünf Jahre vergangen und man hätte wenigsten eine kleine Veränderung an ihren Aussehen bemerken müssen .Auch mieden wir die Stadt und ihre Bewohner. Nur Carlisle hatte noch richtigen Kontakt zu den Leuten, da er immer noch im Krankenhaus arbeitete. Einige fragten manchmal nach uns, wie es uns geht und warum man uns nicht mehr so oft sieht. Doch ihm fielen immer ein paar Ausreden ein und die Leute waren dann erst mal für ein paar Wochen stillgestellt.

Ich nutzte den Tag um Kartons für meine Sachen herbeizuholen. Ich ließ mir viel Zeit beim Einpacken und ging noch mal alte Erinnerungen durch. Auch wenn mein Haus nur ein paar Sekunden von hier entfernt war, zumindest wenn man in Vampirgeschwindigkeit unterwegs war, ist es ein Abschied der mir schwer fallen würde.

Am Ende des Tages hatte ich dann vier Kisten mit Büchern, sechs Kisten mit Klamotten, eine Tasche mit Handtüchern, Shampoo... und dann noch drei Kisten mit DVDs, CDs und so nem Zeug. Carlisle hatte mir geholfen sie in mein Haus zu tragen, was mir nicht unbedingt gefallen hatte, weil somit alles in kürzester Zeit geschafft worden war und ich mir ja eigentlich Zeit lassen wollte. Ich bedankte mich mit einem falschen Lächeln und hoffte er würde es nicht merken.

Da stand ich nun, in meinem Haus, allein. Widerwillig packte ich meine Sachen aus. Die Tasche mit den Handtüchern ins Bad, die Bücherkisten in die Bibliothek, die CD Kisten in mein Zimmer und die Klamottenkisten in meinem monströsen Kleiderschrank.

Ich war ein wenig müde geworden und hoffte so mein neues Bett am Tag ausprobieren zu können. Ich legte mich ins Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen. Ein paar Stunden wälzte ich mich herum doch es gelang mir einfach nicht zu schlafen. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall aufstehen ich hatte heute eh nichts mehr zu tun. Dann merkte ich wie meine Augen langsam zu fielen, ich glaubte ein Geräusch zu hören welches nach Jaspers Atem klang, doch ich war mir nicht sicher.


	7. Spazieren

Jaspers POV: Spazieren

Wir waren gerade von der Schule gekommen und ich wollte Nessie begrüßen als mir Carlisle sagte, dass sie schon ausgezogen sei. Anscheinend hatte sie es gar nicht erwarten können auszuziehen. Auf jeden Fall hatte ich meinen Plan sie zu begrüßen noch nicht abgeschrieben und rannte zu ihrem Haus. Ich wollte nicht klingeln und sah deshalb unter der Fußmatte nach. Wie ich es mir gedacht hatte, lag ihr Zweithausschlüssel unter ihr. Leise öffnete ich die Tür und lugte in den Vorraum, die Tür zum Wohnzimmer stand offen. Ich legte den Schlüssel wieder zurück, trat ins Haus ein und verschloss die Tür hinter mir.

Es wahr sehr still, nur ein Geräusch war zu hören, es klang wie als würde sich jemand im Bett umherwälzen. Ich ging in die Küche um nachzusehen ob Nessie sich in ihr befand, doch ich wurde enttäuscht. Ich ging die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Schlafzimmer, noch bevor ich vor der offenen Tür stand merkte ich, dass sie in ihrem Bett lag und das Geräusch wirklich hierher kam. Die ganze Zeit änderte sie ihre Position. Ich nahm ein trauriges Gefühl mit leichtem Ansatz von Wut bei ihr war. Ich setzte mich an die Wand, meine Beine angezogen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich ihr schon lauschte, aber sie schien eingeschlafen zu sein. Leise schlich ich in ihr Zimmer und hockte mich neben sie. Nun sah sie friedlich aus und lächelte ein wenig. Sie war zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt und hatte die Decke weggestreift. Ich griff die Decke und legte sie über die kleine Nessie.

Heute wie früher murmelte sie ihre Träume nach außen, aber immer noch zu undeutlich um sie zu verstehen.

Ihr Brustkorb hob und sengte sich gleichmäßig, ihre Augen und Hände zuckten ein wenig.

Wie damals erfüllte mich der Drang in ihre Träume zu sehen. Nicht nur Edward fand den Schlaf faszinierend auch ich tat es, ich fand es interessant wie sich Gefühle im Schlaf änderten und weshalb. Ich hob meine rechte Hand und legte sie behutsam auf ihr Gesicht. Sie träumte wieder von unsere Familie und ... auch wieder von Jacob. Ich fühlte ein Stechen in meinem Herz als würde es durchbohrt werden. Plötzlich änderte sich der Traum, sie stand nun allein in ihrem Wohnzimmer und wurde immer kleiner, Tränen füllten ihre Augen. Ich wollte ihr helfen, aber es war ja nur ein Traum. Eine unidentifizierbare Person trat zu ihr, desto näher sie kam um so deutlicher konnte man sie erkennen. Als sie vor ihr stand konnte man war erkennbar, die Person war ich. Renesmee wuchs wider auf normale Größe an und nahm meine Hand, sie sah mir im Traum tief in meine Augen und kam mit ihrem Gesicht immer näher. ,,Stopp!", dachte ich und lies meine Hand zu Boden gleiten.

Konnte das wirklich sein, wollte sie mich im Schlaf wirklich küssen?

Nein das konnte nicht sein! Plötzlich fühlte ich Trauer bei ihr. Ich wollte wissen was passiert war, doch hatte Angst Dinge zu sehen die nicht für mich bestimm waren. Widerwillig legt ich meine Hand auf ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. Sie stand wieder allein da, anscheinend war ich gegangen. Und ihre Augen waren wieder voller Tränen.

Mitleidig aber auch irgendwie erleichtert stand ich auf, denn sie würde gleich wieder aufwachen.

Ich rannte zurück zum Haus meiner Familie und setze mich neben Alice auf die Couch und sah fern mit ihr. ,,Wo warst du?", fragte sie neugierig. ,, Spazieren.", antwortete ich, mich selbst wundernd über die lasche Ausrede.

Bis in die späte Nacht hinein grübelte ich über Renesmees Traum. Immer vorsichtig, damit Edward meine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Könnte es wirklich sein, dass sie für mich mehr empfand als für einen großen Bruder, der ich für sie sein wollte?

Um keine falschen Eindrücke bei ihr zu wecken nahm ich mir vor auf Abstand zu gehen, doch würde ich das können?


	8. Sturmflut

Renesmees POV: Sturmflut

Ich wachte auf, ich glaubte kaum dass ich in diesem Bett einschlafen konnte. Aber ich fühlte mich nicht erholt, sondern irgendwie schuldig. Hatte ich etwas Unrechtes getan? Aber wie, im Schlaf? Ich versuchte mich an etwas zu erinnern, es gelang mir nicht. Bis in die Nacht hinein saß ich vor dem Fernseher und dachte angestrengt nach. Ein paar Tage vergrub ich mich in meinem Haus und schlief nicht.

Dann fasste ich einen Entschluss, ich ging rüber zu meiner Familie.

Sie saßen alle im Wohnzimmer und sahen mich überrascht an. ,,Hast dich aber lange nicht mehr blicken lassen, war irgendwas?", fragte Alice. ,,Wollte etwas allein sein. Kann ich hoch gehen, etwas schlafen? Ich hatte ein paar unruhige Nächte.", sagte ich müde. ,,Tu dir keinen Zwang an.", antwortete Mom verwundert. Ich ging hoch in mein Zimmer und merkte die bohrenden Blicke im Rücken. Ich drehte mich noch einmal um bevor ich in meinem Zimmer verschwand. Wie ich es gespürt hatte, waren alle Augen auf mich gerichtet. Doch Jasper, er hatte seine wunderschönen goldenen Augen starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Hatte ich irgendetwas falsches gemacht? Seine Geste tat mir weh, es fühlte sich an als würde mein Herz zerspringen.

Verwirrt legte ich mich in mein altes Bett. Ich konnte meine Familie über mich reden hören. Doch einen hörte ich nicht, Jazz.

Ich sah auf die Uhr sie zeigte erst sechs Uhr abends aber ich schlief sofort ein. Ich wachte erst um neun Uhr am nächsten Tag auf und fühlte mich wie neugeboren, bis ich an Jasper dachte.

Was war mit ihm, weshalb hatte er mich nicht angesehen? Von meiner Mom abgesehen fühlte ich mich zu ihm am meisten hingezogen. Ein Tag bei dem seine strahlenden Augen mich nicht ansahen war ein verlorener Tag. Ich wusste nicht ob ich sogar schon mehr als nur Schwesterliebe für ihn empfand. Und jetzt hatte ich ihm mit irgendetwas sehr wehgetan. Oder wieso hätte er das sonst tun sollen?

Ich ging nach unten. Da saß er. Er sah mich kommen und drehte sich weg. Wieder zersprang mein Herz. Hätte er das mit seiner Gabe nicht merken müssen? Oder war das seine Absicht? ,,Welcher Wochentag ist heute?, fragte ich leise. ,,Freitag." ,kam die Antwort ohne Emotionen. Mir schnürte sich die Kehle zu. Unser Tag dachte ich in mich hinein. Jasper war aufgestanden. Schnell sagte ich: ,, Hast du was vor, wollen wir was zusammen unternehmen?" ,, Nein ich hab heute keine Lust, geh doch zu dir und spiel irgendwas. X-Box oder ..Computer, irgendwas. Oder geh doch zu Jake!" Eiskalt und ohne Schuldgefühl hatte er das gesagt. Ich kämpfte mit den Tränen, noch nie hatte er mich abgelehnt. Was hatte ich nur getan? Wie konnte es sein das ich nicht wusste was ich getan hatte, wenn es ihn doch so verletzt hatte? ,,OK, ich find schon was:", kam es leise aus mir heraus. Ich rannte aus dem Haus, meine Tränen rannen mir wie eine Sturmflut über mein Gesicht. Ich rannte und rannte und kam erst nach einigen Kilometern zum Stillstand. Weinend brach ich zusammen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo ich mich befand und es war auch egal. Ich fühlte mich hilflos und erschöpft. Es dauerte nicht lang bis es fing mit regnen , ich konnte nicht aufstehen und blieb liegen. Irgendwann schlief ich dann ein.


	9. strafende Blicke

Jasper POV: strafende Blicke

Was hatte ich getan? Jetzt wurde es mir bewusst. Es waren nur ein paar Worte gewesen. Doch ich hatte ihren enormen Schmerz gespürt. Ich wollte nur auf ein wenig Entfernung gehen, aber ich hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen. Nie zuvor hatte ich gesagt das sie etwas mit Jacob machen sollte, diesmal schon. Sie war so empfindlich und ich hatte sie voll getroffen. Ich musste sie finden, mich entschuldigen! Sie konnte nicht wissen warum ich mich so benahm, sie wusste nichts davon dass ich ihre Träume beobachtet hatte. Von jetzt auf dann hatte ich ihr jegliche Liebe entzogen. Sie musste völlig aufgelöst und verwirrt sein.

Ich suchte in ihrem Haus, sie war nicht da. Ich suchte die Umgebung ab, nirgends konnte ich sie finden. Voller Sorge überlegte ich und konnte doch keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Jacob, kam es mir in den Sinn. Ich wusste nicht wo ich noch suchen sollte. Also rannte ich zu Jacobs Haus und zögerte keinen Moment zu klingeln. Er machte die Tür auf. ,,Was machst du hier Blutsauger?", kam er mir entgegen. ,,Renesmee, sie ist weg.", brachte ich verzweifelt heraus. ,,Nessie, wieso was ist passiert?". ,,Wir haben keine Zeit zum diskutieren, hilfst du suchen?" ,,Ja, keine Frage!" Mit diesem Satz verwandelte er sich in einen Wolf und lief Richtung Wald.,, Ich such in der anderen Richtung!", schrie ich ihm hinterher. Und rannte los.

Nach Stunden im Wald kehrte ich heim, ich hatte meinen Engel nicht gefunden. Meine Familie stand an der Tür und sahen mich mit anschuldigenden Blicken an, sie wussten was los war.,, Was hast du ihr angetan?", Rosalie trat wütend auf mich zu. Emmett hielt sie zurück. ,,Weshalb ist sie so aufgelöst?", Carlisle stand nun vor mir. ,,Ihr habt sie gefunden?", ich war ein wenig erleichtert. ,,Jake.", Bellas goldene Augen flammten wütend auf. ,, Er hat gesagt sie lag im Wald, im strömenden Regen, allein und aufgelöst!", Edward hatte ein enorme Wut auf mich, ich spürte sie. ,,Ich wollte heute nur nichts mit ihr unternehmen.", keiner war mit meiner Antwort zufrieden.

Ich ging nach oben, zu ihrem alten Kinderzimmer. Sie war wach und lag in ihrem Bett, sie sah Jake an, der neben ihr saß. ,, Ich lass euch allein.", Jacobs strafender Blick traf mich. Er verschloss die Tür. Ich ging auf Renesmee zu. Sie sah mich nicht an. Ich lief um ihr Bett herum. Hockte mich vor sie, den Blich gesengt und wollte ihre Hand halten. Sie zuckte zusammen. Sie war verwirrt, ängstlich, traurig, verletzt, alles auf einmal. ,, Es tut mir leid, was ich getan habe.", Renesmee schaute mich an. Ihre roten, gelockten Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. ,,Dass du weggelaufen bist?", fragte ich. ,, Nein, das weshalb du mich nicht mehr liebst." Ihre Stimme klang gequält. Ich wollte ein wenig Abstand halten, keines Falls sollte sie aber denken das ich sie nicht mehr liebte. ,,Ich liebe dich doch.", sagte ich. ,,OK, lass mich bitte allein." sie drehte dich weg.


	10. Seinen Bruder liebt man nicht

Renesmees POV: Seinen Bruder liebt man nicht.

Jazz stand auf und ging zur Tür. Bevor er den Raum verließ drehte er sich noch einmal um. Seine traurigen Augen sahen mich an, sie flehten mich an noch etwas zu ihm zu sagen, aber ich brachte nichts über meine Lippen. Enttäuscht ging Jasper nach draußen. Schmerz war das einzige was ich nun spürte. Mein Geburtstag war erst drei Wochen her, doch in dieser kurzen Zeit hatte sich einiges verändert.

Mein Kopf war voller Gedanken. Hatte ich überreagiert, hatte es Jazz wirklich nicht böse gemeint? Umso mehr ich darüber nachdachte was genau abgelaufen war, merkte ich dass nichts was er gesagt oder getan hatte mich traurig oder verärgert hätte machen müssen. Niemand hatte immer zu allem Lust, nicht mal Jazz. Weshalb sah ich das erst jetzt? Währe mir das früher in den Sinn gekommen wäre ihm einiges erspart geblieben.

Ein paar Tage war es nun schon her seit dem ich meinem Jazz solch einen Ärger eingehandelt hatte. Ich fühlte mich schuldig. Ich wollte rüber, mich entschuldigen. Doch als ich das Haus meiner Familie erreicht hatte, fiel es mir ein, es war Montag. Jasper, meine Eltern und die Anderen waren in der Schule. Ich hatte es mal wieder vergessen. Ich wollte gerade wieder gehen, als Carlisle vor mir stand. Er sah etwas ernst aus, so wie an den Tagen vor meinem Geburtstag. ,, Kommst du bitte mal mit, es dauert nicht lang.", sagte er und wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern lief geradewegs zur Küche. Ich folgte ohne eine Ahnung um was es sich handeln könnte. Er bat mich, mich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen und fing an zu sprechen.

,,Wie du weißt, wirst du dich nach deinem nächsten Geburtstag nicht mehr äußerlich verändern. Doch schon jetzt wirst du eine Veränderung gespürt haben, nicht?" Nun sah er mich fragend an. ,,Na ja, also... in letzter Zeit war ich ein wenig überempfindlich aber.. „ Ich glaubte nicht das es von Bedeutung war. ,,Ja genau das meinte ich. Deine Stimmungen werden sich oft ändern und auch deine Gefühle werden sich ändern ohne das du Einfluss darauf nehmen kannst. Außerdem wirst du ab diesem Lebensalter aufmerksamer sein." Er lächelte mich an, er wollte das ich allein darauf komme was er mit „aufmerksamer" meinte, aber ich war ratlos. ,,Wie meinst du das Carlisle?" ,,Deine Vampirsinne werden sich ausprägen, deine Mentalen sowie Physischen wie Schnelligkeit, Kraft und solche Dinge. Auch bist du ab jetzt dafür offen deinen Seelenverwandten zu finden. Natürlich kann dies mitunter noch einige Jahre oder sogar Jahrhunderte dauern, aber ab jetzt ist es jederzeit möglich." Ungläubig sah ich ihn an. „Ich wollte nur dass du das weißt, damit kannst du dir vielleicht einige Sachen besser erklären." Mit einem Schmunzeln verließ er die Küche und ging zu Esme ,die sich gerade ein Buch genommen hatte. „Seelenverwandter." Dachte ich in mich hinein. Der Gedanke an eine Beziehung, die so tiefgründig und kompromisslos war wie nichts sonst auf der Welt, dieser Gedanke war einfach unbeschreiblich. ...Ich glaubte jedoch nicht eine solche Beziehung je zu finden.

Ich ging zu meinem Haus und setzte mich auf den Balkon. Ich dachte darüber nach was Carlisle gesagt hatte und was es damit auf sich hat. Außerdem dachte ich über Jazz nach. Ich dachte viel über ihn nach. Scherzhaft dachte ich daran wie es wäre ihn als Seelenpartner zu haben. Doch als ich mehr darüber fantasierte, merkte ich wie weit ich schon mit meinen Gedanken abgerutscht war. Es gab so viele Gründe weshalb solch eine Beziehung zu ihm nie möglich gewesen wäre. Unter anderen hatte er seine Seelenverwandte ja schon gefunden, Alice. Nicht zu vergessen würde es unsere Familie zerstören... und da er wie ein Bruder für mich war konnte das nun wirklich nicht passieren. Schließlich liebt man seinen Bruder ja nicht, oder?

Ich warf den Gedanken ab und dachte darüber nach weshalb mich Jake in letzter Zeit nicht besucht hatte. Wusste er etwa von meiner Veränderung. Mir war aufgefallen das wir uns etwas auseinander lebten. Ich sah ihn nicht mehr jeden Tag und mir schien es nichts wirklich auszumachen. Nie konnte ich die Feindschaft zwischen meiner Familie und ihm verstehen, nur Mom mochte ihn wirklich von Herzen. Vor etwa sechs Monaten hatte meine Distanzierung zu Jake begonnen. Plötzlich störte mich immer mehr an ihm, Sachen die ich früher geliebt hatte. Sein wilder Duft hatte mich immer an einen Wald nach einem Regenschauer erinnert, doch jetzt erinnerte er mich eher an einen nassen Köter. Während ich über meine Familie, die Veränderungen in meinem Leben und andere Sachen nachdachte schlief ich langsam ein...

Ein paar Stunden musste ich geschlafen haben bis ich merkte wie mein Körper in die Luft gehoben wurde. Sofort erkannte ich dass es Jazz war der mich mit seinen starken Armen in mein Zimmer trug. Ich schlug meine Augen auf und sah ihn müde an. ,,Hi, du hättest mich nicht tragen müssen." Dabei war ich insgeheim sehr froh darüber ihm so nah sein zu könne. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, tut mir leid Kleines. Alice hatte nur gesehen dass es heute regnen wird und mich gebeten dass ich dich ins Trockne bringe." flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Inzwischen waren wir in meinem Zimmer angekommen. Behutsam legte er mich in mein Bett. Er gab mir einen zarten Kuss auf meine Stirn und wollte nach Hause gehen, doch ich hielt seine Hand leicht fest. Nun drehte er sich um, seine sanften und goldenen Augen sahen mich an. Er lief auf mein Bett zu und legte sich neben mich. Er hatte keinen Augenblick gezögert und schien erleichtert über meine Bitte. Es fing an zu regnen, dicke Tropfen preschten gegen mein Fenster, ein Gewitter mit blauen Blitzen stimmte ein. Noch nie hatte ich Angst vor Gewitter gehabt doch bei diesem kuschelte ich mich wie ein ängstliches Lamm an Jasper. Auch wenn jedes kluge Lamm lieber dem Regen entgegengelaufen wäre als einem Vampir. Von meinem Kissen wanderte mein Kopf auf Jaspers Brust. Sein gleichmäßiger Atem wog mich in den Schlaf. So eine erholsame Nachte war mir seit Monaten nicht mehr vergönnt gewesen.


	11. Jede Sekunde nur für Alice

Jaspers POV: jede Sekunde nur für Alice

Es schien wie früher, sie war unbekümmert und friedlich wie ein kleines Lamm und ich, ihr großer Bruder, Beschützer alles was ich für sie sein sollte. Friedvoll schlummerte sie in meinen Armen, ihren Kopf auf meiner Brust abgelegt und ihren Körper zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt. Auch sprach sie wieder im Schlaf, diesmal wollte ich Nessi nicht verstehen und auch ihre Träume waren nur für sie selbst bestimmt. Ich beobachtete sie nur, lauschte ihrem schnell schlagenden Herz, ihrem gleichmäßigen Atem, sog ihren Duft ein und betrachtete ihr makelloses Gesicht.

Der Sturm hatte sich gelegt und Nessie schlief tief und fest, ich wusste dass Alice auf mich wartete. Ich wollte zu ihr gehen, langsam versuchte ich aufzustehen. Ich schaffte es aufzustehen ohne Renesmee zu wecken. Ich strich ihr noch eine ihrer rotgelockten Strähnen aus ihrem lieblichen Gesicht und küsste sie leicht auf ihre Stirn. Danach verließ ich ihr Haus und ging zu Alice.

Alice lag auf unserem Bett und las ein Buch, welches ich ihr letztes Jahr Weihnachten zusammen mit einer blauen Saphirhalskette geschenkt hatte. Ihre strahlenden Augen sahen mich an. ,,Schläft sie?" fragte sie. ,,Tief und fest." Mit diesem Satz legte ich mich zu ihr. Alice legte ihr Buch zu Seite und küsste mich zärtlich. Sie hatte Verständnis dafür dass ich oft bei Nessi war. Und dass war zur Zeit oft vorgekommen. Ich half ihr zu jagen, einzuschlafen und spendete ihr Gesellschaft. Ich war Alice dankbar dafür dass sie mir Freiraum ließ.

Sie fing an meinen Arm zu streicheln und zu küssen. Ich zog mir mein vom Regen durchweichtes T-Shirt aus und dann machten wir weiter. Seit Renesmees Auszug waren wir nicht oft dazu gekommen uns zu lieben. Als wir schon richtig dabei waren kam Emmet ,,plötzlich" rein. Er machte große Augen und sagte: ,,Ooops tut mir echt leid ich wusste nicht, dass ihr gerade in Aktion seid". Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen verließ er das Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Natürlich war das kein Versehen von ihm, niemand hätte das geglaubt. Er hatte uns gehört, was dummerweise nicht sehr schwer war. Und selbst wenn er uns nicht gehört hätte, was hätte er bei uns im Zimmer gewollt? Emmet suchte regelrecht nach solchen Situationen um seine kleinen Witze loszuwerden. Bella hatte mir erzählt dass er auch bei ihr und Edward schon öfter reingeplatzt war. Ich glaubte allerdings nicht dass er es auch bei Carlisle und Esme gewagt hatte.

,,ich liebe dich." Alice flüsterte es mir ins Ohr. Sie hatte den unerwünschten Besuch in ihrer Vision gesehen und ihn erfolgreich ignoriert. Nun wandte ich mich wieder ihr zu. Zum Glück kam so ein Zwischenfall in dieser Nacht nicht noch einmal vor und wir konnten sie ungestört genießen.

Ich hatte Alice versprochen ihr jede Sekunde des nächsten Tages zu widmen. Spontan fiel ihr Shopping ein und ich widersprach ihr nicht, das tat ich nie. Alice liebte es einkaufen zu gehen, aber nicht nur für sich, sondern auch für die anderen war sie die Modeberaterin schlechthin. Für mich bedeutete so ein Einkaufsbummel immer extreme Konzentration und Selbstbeherrschung um nicht in einen Blutrausch zu verfallen, auch wenn ich in diesem Punkt schon große Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Es war kein Geheimnis dass mir ziemlich viele Frauen und Mädchen hinterher sahen und das gleiche galt für Männer bei Alice. Flirtversuche bei mir während Alice in der Umkleide war kamen häufig vor. Alice sah in allen Sachen die sie für sich raussuchte einfach perfekt aus, was dazu führte dass meine Meinung, wenn sie danach fragte ziemlich eintönig klang. Sie wollte unbedingt dass ich auch mal etwas anderes sagte und zog deshalb etwas an von dem sie dachte dass ich es nicht mögen würde. Sie zog ein knallrotes Kleid mit grünen Ballerinas an. Doch ich meinte nur dass sie wie eine zuckersüße Erdbeere aussah. Dieses Mal hatte Alice beschlossen nur sich selbst und mir Sachen zu kaufen. Nach einem langen anstrengenden aber auch super komischen Tag gingen wir nach Hause Alice zeigte ihre neuen Stücke gleich Renesmee und Bella per Modenschau. Als sie fertig war verstaute sie die Sachen in ihrem überdimensionalen Kleiderschrank. Nach dem alle Kleidungsstücke in den Schrank gestopft waren zog sie mich ins Badezimmer. Wir duschten zusammen und legten uns ins Bett. Wir redeten und lachten die ganze Nacht lang. Am nächsten Tag beschlossen wir zusammen jagen zu gehen.


	12. Leder, Honig, Zimt und Schokolade

Renesmees POV: Leder, Honig, Zimt und Schokolade

Ich saß mal wider auf meinem Balkon. Es war jetzt eine Woche her seit der stürmischen Nacht in der mir Jazz Gesellschaft geleistet hatte. Ich hatte ihn in dieser Woche nur selten gesehen, aber das war o.k. Er hatte viel Zeit mit mir verbracht und wollte sich nun wieder um Alice kümmern. Ich liebte es mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen, musste ihm aber auch seinen Freiraum lassen. Er war ja sozusagen nur mein großer Bruder und ich ja nur seine kleine Schwester. Eigentlich konnte ich mich glücklich schätzen das er sich so um mich kümmerte. Zum Beispiel half er mir immer noch beim Jagen, dabei konnte ich es schon seit langem allein. Ich schaffte es das jeweilige Tier so schnell und schmerzfrei wie nur möglich zu töten. Das Einzige wo ich noch Probleme hatte war, dass ich mich dabei immer mit Blut bekleckerte und ich das einfach nicht vermeiden konnte. Nach dieser Woche ohne viel Kontakt zu Jazz fühlte ich mich leer. Das war keine normale Schwesterliebe mehr, dass hatte ich bereits begriffen. Nur in seiner Gegenwart fühlte ich mich vollkommen, sein Lächeln, seine strahlenden Augen, sein Duft, seine Haare, alles an ihm fehlte mir. Ich musste oft an Carlisles Worte denken, Seelenpartner. Doch konnte ich das zulassen? Konnte ich so egoistisch sein, das Glück und den Zusammenhalt meiner Familie aufs Spiel setze um meiner Teenagerliebe nah zu sein? Außerdem war es ja ausgeschlossen dass er mein Seelenverwandter ist, da ein Vampir keine zwei Seelenpartner hat und er seinen ja schon gefunden hatte. Ich beschloss etwas Abstand zu halten, meine Gefühle und Gedanken zu unterdrücken, sie durften nicht die Überhand gewinnen. Ich wollte nicht so viel für ihn empfinden, er sollte nur mein großer Bruder bleiben.

Ich spürte wie ein Unwetter aufzog und wusste was meine Familie vorhatte. Schon spürte ich Rosalies Hand auf meiner Schulter: ,,Hast du Lust mitzukommen?". Baseball, dass war es was sie meinte. Es war eine willkommene Abwechselung deshalb nickte ich leicht und folgte ihr zu meinem Auto. Sie hatte gewusst dass ich einstimmen würde und hatte die anderen schon vorausgeschickt. Wir fuhren zur großen Wiese, hier hatten wir schon so oft gespielt und immer viel Spaß gehabt.

Als wir ankamen schüttete es, doch so etwas hatte uns noch nie gestört. Emmet machte Aufwärmübungen, die bei Vampiren allerdings keinen Sinn machten. Ich fand es toll mit meiner Familie zu spielen. Mit Vampiren hatte es mehr Spannung als mit Menschen. Ich beobachtete meine Familie, sie machten immer das Gleiche vor einem Spiel. ,,Es ist soweit!", Alice gab das Starsignal. Sie hatte Aufwurf, Jasper musste schlagen. Er drehte den Schläger gekonnt in einer Hand und wartete auf den Ball. Er schlug ihn ziemlich weit und rannte fast so schnell wie Dad.

Das Baseballspiel war ziemlich spannend gewesen. Als das Gewitter abklang mussten wir nach Hause, diesmal fuhr ich allein in meinem Auto. Ich fuhr mit zum Haus meiner Familie. Ich blieb nur ein zwei Stunden und ging dann zu mir. Ich wollte das Auto am nächsten Tag abholen.

Ich wollte noch einmal kurz hallo sagen. Doch ich traf meine Familie nicht im Haus an. wahrscheinlich waren sie jagen gegangen. Um sicher zu gehen durchsuchte ich das Haus. Als ich an Alice und Jaspers Zimmer kam, dachte ich nicht noch jemanden anzutreffen, aber da lag ich falsch. Mit einem Ruck riss ich die Tür auf und vor mir stand Jazz. Er war halbnackt, hatte nur eine Jeans an. Verdutzt schaute er zu mir herüber. Sein vom Regen durchgeweichtes T-Shirt lag auf dem Bett. Das Fenster war offen und ein Luftzug entstand. Er wehte Jaspers unwiderstehlichen Geruch in meine Richtung. Er duftete nach frischem Leder, Honig, Zimt und Schokolade. Ich spürte ein unangenehmes Kneifen im Bauch, noch nie hatte ich einen Mann halbnackt gesehen, wo und wie auch? Und dann war es auch noch Jazz, den ich so sah. Er musste verwundert sein über die Gefühle die ich ausstrahlte. ,,Hi, was machst du hier?", seine sanfte Stimme riss mich aus meiner Starre. ,,I..Iiiich wollte nur, nur mal ähhhhm... sehen ob jemand da ist.", das klang unglaubwürdig, dass wusste ich selbst. ,,Weshalb bist du allein, Jasper?", ich versuchte gefasst zu klingen. ,,Meine Sachen waren durchweicht und ich hatte keinen großen Hunger.", seine Antwort kam gelassen. „Ähhhhhhhhhm.. ich geh dann mal wieder.", ich drehte mich um und ging zu meinem Auto, ich hielt die Luft an um den sinnlichen Duft Jaspers nicht noch einmal zu riechen. Ich fuhr zu mir und dachte nur:,, Abstand halten! Hat ja suuuuuper geklappt!".


	13. Schäfchenschlafanzug

Renesmees POV: Schäfchenschlafanzug

Nach dem peinlichen Zwischenfall von gestern wollte ich mich nur noch verkriechen. Den ganzen Tag verbrachte ich im Wald, allein, allein mit meinen Gedanken und Gefühlen. Es dämmerte, ich beschloss nach Hause zu gehen, zu schlafen. Emmet hatte selbst mein Schlafzimmer mit einem Fernseher ausgestattet, was mir ermöglichte beim Fernsehen einzuschlafen. Die ganze Nacht träumte ich von Jasper, aber es war ein Albtraum:

_Ich lief die Treppe hinunter, zu meinem Jasper. Unsere Familie konnte unsere Liebe nicht verstehen . Also waren wir umgezogen._

_Nachdem ich Jazz meine Gefühle offenbart hatte, gestand er die Selbigen auch für mich ein. _

_Als unsere Familie unsere Liebe mitbekam waren sie schockiert. Dad hasste Jasper für seine Beziehung zu mir und ließ ihn das zusammen mit Rosalie auch spüren. Mom starrte seit der Neuigkeit nur vor sich hin. Sie war hin- und hergerissen, auf der einen Seite wollte sie mich unterstützen, auf der anderen wusste sie was Alice durchmachen musste und wollte sie nicht verraten. Carlisle und Esme waren so gut es ging unparteiisch, mischten sich nicht in die Liebesangelegenheiten ihrer Kinder ein. Und dann, dann war da noch Alice. Sie hatte sich in ihrem und Jaspers Zimmer verschanzt. Jasper teilte mir ihre Gefühle mit. Er sagt es waren zu viele um sie korrekt zu unterteilen, doch die stärksten die er bei ihr spürte waren Hass, Schock, Verzweiflung, Hilflosigkeit, Trauer, Wut, Liebe, Angst... die Liste nahm kein Ende._

_Mehrere Wochen lebten wir allein, ohne Kontakt zu unsere Familie, bis Carlisle durch die Tür gestürmt kam. ,,Alice, sie wird zu den Volturi gehen, da sie keine Zukunft ohne dich sieht Jasper!", er machte keinen Spaß, die Lage war ernst. Jazz sprang auf, er liebte sie nicht mehr auf die gleiche Art wie früher, doch er liebte sie. Wir nahmen nicht das Auto, es wäre zu langsam gewesen. So schnell wie er konnte, rannte er hinter Alice her. Dad, Mom und die Anderen waren schon vorausgerannt. Jasper hatte Angst, als würde sein eigenes Leben vor dem Ende stehen._

_Als wir endlich ankamen, blickten uns die traurigen Augen unserer Familie an. Edward hielt den toten Körper von Alice in den Armen. Jasper war erstarrt, mit wackeligen Schritten näherte er sich ihr. Er fiel auf die Knie und nahm Alice entgegen. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und schloss ihre Augen, dann stieß er einen Schmerzensschrei aus. Wenn er es gekonnt hätte, wäre er zusammengebrochen. _

_Tage und Wochen vergingen seit dem schrecklichen Vorfall. Jazz war wie verwandelt. Er lächelte, redete nicht. Eines morgens lag ein Brief in der Küche, auf dem stand: ,, Es tut mir leid Renesmee, doch ich kann so nicht weiterleben. Ich habe nun begriffen, dass unsere Liebe ein riesiger Fehler war. Ich war für Alice bestimmt, nicht für dich." Mein Herz zersprang bei diesen Worten. ,,Ich habe nun beschlossen ihr Schicksal zu teilen und werde mich noch heute den Volturi ausliefern. Bitte verzeih mir, Jasper." Ich konnte es nicht glauben, was ich da las, doch in diesem Augenblick kam Emmet herein. Er trug den leblosen Körper seines Bruders über seiner Schulter. Jasper hatte es wahr gemacht... _

Schweißgebadet wachte ich auf. Zum Glück war es nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein furchtbare und trauriger Traum. Langsam setzte ich mich auf mein Bett, streifte meine roten Haare nach hinten und stand auf. Ich wollte duschen, Frühstück essen, Zähne putzen und mich anziehen. Zuerst ging ich ins Bad und duschte kalt, um die Erinnerungen an den Traum zu verbannen, danach lief ich zur Küche.

Jasper stand da. Verdutzt sah ich ihn an. Auf dem Tisch war ein riesiges Buffet aufgebaut.,, Ich hatte gerade Zeit und dachte mir ich mach die eine Freude." Mit sanften Blick ging er auf mich zu. Ich setzte mich und betrachtete das Essen. Ich würde nicht alles schaffen und hatte Angst dass er dann denken würde, dass es mir nicht schmeckt. Frisch gemachter Früchtequark, Spiegeleier, Pfannkuchen mit Sirup, Obst, frische Brötchen... alles was ich mir nur zum Frühstück vorstellen konnte war zu sehen. ,,Wieso hast du so viel gemacht?" ,ich sah ihn fragend an. ,,Ich wusste nicht was dir schmeckt und wie viel Hunger du haben würdest.", gab er lachend zu.

Als erstes nahm ich mir eins der Brötchen. Als ich hinein biss, krümelte es und als ich auf meine Hose sah um die Krümel aufzusammeln, bemerkte ich dass ich immer noch meinen Schlafanzug trug. Ich hatte ihn anscheinend wieder angezogen als ich mit duschen fertig war. Wie peinlich! Er war weiß mit schwarzen Schäfchen. Ich merkte förmlich wie mein Gesicht errötete. ,,Süßer Schlafanzug Darling." Jazz musste es gespürt haben und wollte mich nun aufmuntern. Ich verzog mein Gesicht und rannte nach oben. In Sekundenschnelle zog ich mich um. Dann rannte ich wieder nach unten und aß weiter. Jasper musste die ganze Zeit ein wenig schmunzeln, was mich noch weiter erröten ließ.


	14. in den Augen versunken

Jaspers POV: in den Augen versunken

Nachdem sich Nessi umgezogen hatte, aß sie weiter. Sie versuchte soviel wie möglich zu essen. Ihr Hunger war schon lange überschritten und sie aß nur noch aus Höflichkeit. ,,Du brauchst das nicht alles zu essen, Darlin. Ich spür doch, dass du keinen Hunger mehr hast!" ich sah sie auffordernd an. ,,Danke, ich glaub nicht dass ich noch mehr vertragen hätte!" mit vollgestopften Hamsterbacken und einem dankenden Blick sah sie mich an. Dann stand sie auf räumte den Tisch ab. ,,Ich hab noch was vor." Sagte sie und kam dann auf mich zu. Als sie vor mir stand stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehnspitzen, küsste meine Wange leicht und flüsterte mir ein ,,Danke, es war echt lecker." ins Ohr. Dann lief sie in Richtung Haustür und öffnete Diese. Nessi drehte sich noch einmal um und lächelte mir entgegen, bevor sie Richtung Wald lief.

Ich sah zum Kleiderständer, sie hatte ihre Jacke vergessen. Ich nahm die Jacke über meine Schulter und lief Renesmee hinterher. Als ich sie in normaler Geschwindigkeit eingeholt hatte sah ich sie auf einem Stein an ihrem Lieblingsfluss sitzen, anscheinend hatte sie mich noch nicht bemerkt. Über ihre Gefühle versuchte ich herauszufinden, ob ich mich ihr nähern sollte. Ich erkannte Liebe als stärkstes Gefühl, danach kam Trauer und Schmerz. Was war Ausschlag gebend für diese Gefühle, hatte ich vorhin etwas falsch gemacht? Ich beschloss mich ihr zu nähern. In dem Moment als sie mich kommen hörte, wechselten sich ihr Gefühle. Nun fühlte Freude, doch diese kam mir künstlich vor. ,,Du hast deine Jacke vergessen." Ich reichte sie ihr.,, War es das was du erledigen musstest?" hoffentlich durfte ich das fragen ohne das es wirkte, als würde ich ihr nachspionieren. ,, Danke! Ähmmm... nein ..ähhh eigentlich wollte ich noch... ä wollte noch... in die Stadt, neue Klamotten kaufen, du verstehst sicherlich." Ich verstand, dass sie nicht wollte dass ich weiß was in ihr wirklich vorging. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle verstellt und ich glaubte nicht dass sie wirklich die Absicht hatte sich neue Sachen zu kaufen. Ich legte die Jacke neben sie, stand auf und lief nach Hause.

Mit nachdenklichen, schweren Schritten lief ich in mein Zimmer. Was war mit Nessi? Was hatte sie? Noch nie hatte sie mir etwas verheimlicht, weshalb also jetzt? Sie unterdrückte ihre Gefühle, versuchte mir nah zu sein und doch sich zu distanzieren. Was könnte sie haben? Was beschäftigte sie so? Könnte es vielleicht... nein das konnte nicht sein! Oder? Mir fiel der Traum ein, den sie gehabt hatte. Sie wollte mich küssen. Sollte das etwa bedeuten das sie mich... Ich musste schlucken, bei diesem Gedanken spürte ich ein Kneifen in meinem Bauch. Ich versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen, doch es gelang mir nicht. Ich hatte mein Zimmer erreicht, schloss die Tür und lies mich auf das Bett fallen. Wenn mich Nessi wirklich ..lieben würde, wieder kniff mein Bauch sich zusammen, dann wäre ich selbst schuld. Ich hatte so viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht, dass schon die kleinste abweisende Geste dazu führte, sie einen Abgrund der Traurigkeit zu ziehen. Das hatte ich ja schon einmal zu spüren bekommen. Ich liebte sie ja auch... nur halt nicht auf diese besondere Weise. In diesem Moment kam Alice rein und mein Gedanken verschwanden. Sie sprang neben mich aufs Bett und grinste mich an:,, Fällt dir was auf?". Sie hatte mal wieder etwas gekauft, einen Hut. Es wahr ein riesiger Strohhut mit einer blauen Schleife. ,,Keine Ahnung, sollte es?" mit diesem Satz zog ich sie zu mir. Ich nahm den Hut und legte ihn Beiseite. Ich küsste sie auf ihre weichen Lippen und lies sie dann wieder los. Alice legte sich neben mich und musterte mein Gesicht. Ich lächelte sie an, sie lächelte zurück. Kurz sah ich an ihr vorbei und wollte auf die Uhr sehen. ,,Es ist elf Uhr sechsundzwanzig." Sie hatte gewusst das ich das wissen wollte und die Uhrzeit in einer Vision gesehen. Ich richtet meinen Blick auf ihre goldbraunen Augen und rutschte näher an sie heran. Ich streckte meinen Arm aus und sie legte ihren Kopf darauf, ohne den Blick von mir abzuwenden. Wir verbrachten die Nacht stillschweigend nur damit beschäftigt in des Anderen Augen zu blicken...


	15. bohrender Schmerz

Renesmees POV: bohrender Schmerz

Ich blickte auf die mir von Jasper gebrachte Jacke. Ich hoffte, dass ich mein Gefühle schnell genug verschleiert hatte, damit es ihm nicht auffiel dass ich meine echten Gefühle zurückhielt. Es tat weh, aber es war das Richtige. Sein Blick war fragend und ein wenig verwirrt gewesen, doch ich tat als ob ich es nicht bemerkt hatte. Wieso musste ich mich gerade in Jasper verlieben? Ich wusste das er solche Gefühle nie für mich empfinden würde. Außerdem wusste ich, dass es sehr gefährlich für meine Familie war, wenn sie meine Gefühle für ihn bemerken würden. Ich durfte nicht daran denken wegen Dad und meine Gefühle musste ich unterdrücken damit es Jasper nicht merkte. Weshalb war gerade meine Familie mit solchen Gaben ausgestattet? Ich wusste, dass es schwer werden würde, doch ich wollte meine Familie nicht verlieren. Ich hasste mich für meine Gefühle zu Jasper. Weshalb konnte er nicht einfach mein beschützerischer Bruder bleiben?

Um keinen Verdacht zu wecken, dass ich mir eine Ausrede einfallen lassen habe, ging ich am nächsten Tag in die Stadt um mir irgendwelche Sachen zu kaufen, die ich eigentlich nicht brauchte.

Ich legte mich in mein Bett, ich hatte mich schon daran gewöhnt, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Ich versuchte an alles zu denken, nur nicht an **ihn. **Doch immer wenn ich meine Augen schloss, sah ich seine wunderschönen Augen und sein goldgelockten Haare. Nach stundenlangen Herumwälzen schlief ich endlich ein:

_Ich lag auf einer Lichtung. Mich durchzog der Geruch von Zimt, Leder und Honig. Ich kannte den Geruch nur allzu gut, er gehörte Jasper. Im Wald war eine Silhouette zu erkennen. Als sie näher kam erkannte ich Jazz. Er kam immer weiter auf mich zu. Er sah mir tief in die Augen. Zögernd näherten sich seine Lippen meinen, bis sie sich endlich trafen. Gefühlte dreizehn Jahre verhaarten wir so, bis ich einen bohrenden Schmerz in meiner Brust spürte. Ich sah nach unten. Jasper hatte mir ein Messer in mein Herz gestochen. ,,Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wusste keinen anderen Ausweg. Verzeih mir." Seine Stimme klang entschuldigend. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht verbluten konnten, aber ich wollte es. Ich kämpfte gegen meinen Körper, damit er die Wunde nicht verschloss. Es gelang mir. Jasper hielt mich in seinen starken Armen. Er spürte mein Schuldgefühl und meine Vergebung. Das Schuldgefühl war ausschlaggebend dafür, dass ich meinen Tod gewählt hatte. Es würde nie einen Anderen geben. Und allein, war die Ewigkeit sehr lang. Ich sah in seine Augen und dann auf seine Hände. Sie waren voller Blut, mein Blut. Langsam merkte ich wie das Bild verblasste, ich wehrte mich nicht dagegen. Das letzte was ich sah war er. Mein Tod war friedlich und leicht, der Schmerz lies nach, mein Herz verstummte..._

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Ich wusste, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Träume von dieser Art hatte ich seit Monaten jeden Tag. Ich sah mich in meinem Zimmer um. Es war dunkel und ich spürte die Kälte die durch das offene Fenster kam. Ich dachte an den Traum. Bisher war jeder dieser Träume so ausgegangen, dass Jasper mir gesagt hatte, dass er mich nicht liebte und unsere Familie durch mich zerstört worden war. Diese Träume machten mir nur noch mehr bewusst, dass meine Gefühle schlecht waren und ich sie unterdrücken musste.

Ich dachte nach wie ich den Tag verbringen sollte. Ich dachte nach und kam auf Jacob. Ich hatte ihn seit sechs oder sieben Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Es hatte mir nichts ausgemacht. Heute würde er mich ablenken können, also ging ich zu seinem Haus. Ich roch seinen ekelhaften Geruch aus der Garage. Ich beschloss nur durch den Mund zu atmen. Er sah überrascht aus, als er mich bemerkte, er schmierte die mit Motoröl verklebten Hände ab und kam auf mich zu. Er umarmte mich und ich versuchte seinen Geruch nicht einzuatmen. ,,Hi, lange nicht gesehen! Was machst du hier?" nun hatte er mich losgelassen. ,, Ich wollte dich mal wieder sehen! Hast du Zeit?" ,,Ja, wenn du willst!", er klang glücklich. Wir liefen in den Wald und redeten. Wir redeten darüber was seit unserem letzten Treffen so passiert war. Und manchmal schaffte ich zu lachen. Der Tag verlief relativ unspektakulär, doch ich musste wenigstens nicht allzu oft an **ihn** denken.

Ziemlich spät Abends kam ich nach Hause. Ich hatte noch keine Lust zum schlafen, also nahm ich mir ein Buch. Meine Augen fielen nach einer Weile zu, ich legte das Buch weg und bewegte mich Richtung Bett. Ich schlief schnell ein und wieder begannen die Träume. Sie waren verstörend doch gleichzeitig befreiend, da ich Jasper so nah sein konnte ohne meinen Körper im Zaun zu halten.


	16. nasse Spur

Jaspers POV: nasse Spur

Ich hatte mir vorgenommen herauszufinden was mit Nessi los war und beschloss deshalb, sie an diesem Morgen wieder zu besuchen. Ich brachte frische Brötchen mit und legte sie auf den Küchentisch. Danach lief ich in ihr Zimmer, sie lag nicht mehr im Bett. Ich wollte gerade nach unten gehen und dort auf sie warten, als sie nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckt aus ihrem Badezimmer kam. Ihre Haare waren triefend nass und hinterließen eine nasse Spur auf den gefliesten Boden. Sie sah mich an. Es schien ihr nichts auszumachen, dass ich sie so sah. Ich spürte Verlangen und Schmerz in ihr, als sie mich ansah. Schnell wand sie ihren Blick von mir ab und fragte:,, Morgen. Was willst du hier?" ,,Ich hab Frühstück mitgebracht." Stockend kam meine Antwort. Sie öffnete leicht ihren Mund, als ob sie mir was sagen wollte, lief dann aber ohne ein Wort in ihr Zimmer. In der Zeit wo sie sich umzog ging ich nach unten um auf sie zu warten.

Ich hörte ihre leichten Schritte die Treppe herunterkommen. Sie hatte sich eine schwarze Jeans, ein graues Top und eine schwarze Fliesjacke angezogen, Sie hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt, doch einige Haare hingen heraus. Mit gesenktem Blick setzte sie sich. Ich beobachtete sie, während sie zwei der Brötchen aß. Oft sah es so aus, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, doch es kam nichts aus ihr heraus. Ich musterte ihre Mimik, Haltung und spürte ihre Gefühle. Alles lies darauf deuten dass sie sich vor mir verschloss. Ich stand auf, sie ließ mir einen fragenden Blick zukommen. ,, Ich muss gehen, Alice wartet auf mich!" ,,O.k., bye!" Sie war traurig, dass war klar zu spüren. Sie setzte ihre Beine auf ihren Stuhl und aß weiter ihr Brötchen. Ich lief Richtung Tür, ging hinaus und schloss sie hinter mir.

Wie ich es gesagt hatte war ich auf dem Weg zu Alice. Sie hatte mich gefragt ob ich mit ihr zusammen jagen gehen wollte und ich hatte zugestimmt. Ich war gerade in Begriff die Haustür zu öffnen, als sie sich an meinen Hals schmiss. Sie verteilte leichte Küsse auf meinem Hals und fragte: ,, Können wir?". Sie wusste bereits die Antwort und zog mich leicht in Richtung Wildgeruch. Wir verließen uns ganz auf unsere Instinkte und nahmen zwei Rehe ins Visier. Sie versuchten zu fliehen, natürlich hatten sie keine Chance. Kaum hatten wir begonnen sie zu jagen, bohrten sich unsere Zähne schon in deren Hals. Als wir uns satt getrunken hatten, machten wir uns auf den Heimweg. Wieder legten sich Alice Arme um meinen Hals. Ich drehte mich um, so dass ich ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Sie küsste mich auf die Nasenspitze und lächelte dann. Ich liebte sie so sehr. Ich hob ihre Beine an. Und hielt Alice auf meinen Armen, als ich sie in Vampirgeschwindigkeit nach Haus trug.

Sanft legte ich sie auf unserem Bett ab. Ich zog mein T-Shirt aus und lief ins Badezimmer, sie folgte mir. Wir duschten zusammen, dann gingen wir zum Kleiderschrank um neue Sachen zu holen.

Ich sah auf die Uhr, sie zeigte sieben. Wir mussten zur Schule, es war Dienstag. Ich nahm meine Tasche und zusammen mit den Anderen machte ich mich auf den Weg.

,,Was ist die Quadratwurzel aus Pi?", der Matheunterricht hatte bereits begonnen, wir kamen zu spät. ,,Ach, die Herrschaften Cullen und Hale! Schön dass sie uns die Ehre erweisen in meinem Unterricht zu erscheinen. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass wenn sie es schon nicht für nötig halten pünktlich zu erscheinen, es wenigstens fertig gebracht haben ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen!", der Lehrer war mehr als wütend, um das zu merken brauchte ich meine Gabe nicht. In einer Reihe gaben wir unsere Arbeiten ab. Erst Emmet, dann Rosalie, Bella, Edward, ich...Oh nein! Ich bemerkte, dass ich meine Hausaufgaben vergessen hatte. Dummerweise wurden sie bewertend und die Zensur ging zu fünfzig Prozent in die gesamt Jahresnote ein. Ich bemerkte wie mir Alice einen Hefter, unauffällig für die anderen, in die Hand gab. Sie flüsterte mir ins Ohr: ,,Ich habe es gesehen, dass du sie vergessen wirst. Ich hab eine für mich und eine für dich geschrieben. Es wird eine Eins.". Mit einem schlechten Gefühl gab ich den Hefter ab.

Am Abend lagen wir zusammen im Bett. Natürlich musste ich mich ausgiebig dafür bedanken, dass Alice meine Zensur gerettet hatte...


	17. Pläne für den Ernstfall

Rensmees POV: Pläne für den Ernstfall

Weshalb musste er immer dann kommen, wenn ich glaubte meine Gefühle kontrollieren zu können? Ich hatte gehofft, dass sich meine Gefühle zu Jazz etwas abschwächen würden, sobald ich auf ein wenig Distanz ging. Doch ich hatte falsch gedacht. Meine Sehnsucht nach ihm hatte sich nur noch weiter verstärkt und ich wusste nicht, wie lang ich mich noch zurückhalten konnte.

Heute Früh hatte ich es nicht geschafft meine Gefühle zu verschleiern. Konnte das schon das Aus für mich bedeuten? Ich wusste, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis ich meine Familie auf Grund meiner Gefühle verlassen musste. Bei diesem Gedanken sackte ich zusammen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich den Schmerz allein bewältigen konnte und nahm mir vor hier zu bleiben, bis ich genau wusste was ich tun musste.

Ich wusste weder wie die Situation aussehen würde, bei der ich meine Familie verlassen müsste, noch wann sie stattfinden würde. Aufgrund dieser Ungewissheit, nahm ich mir vor schon jetzt erste Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Ich musste mir erst mal überlegen, wohin ich gehen würde nachdem ich den Entschluss gefasst hatte zu gehen. Ich überlegte und erinnerte mich daran, dass Mom mir die Geschichte jedes Einzelnen von uns erzählt hatte. Sie hatte gesagt, dass Carlisle bei den Volturi gelebt hatte. ,,Volturi!", dachte ich in mich hinein. Sie würden meine Notstütze sein, wenn einmal alles in die Wege geleitet werden würde.

Es war Donnerstag. Ich versicherte mich, dass Jazz und die Anderen in der Schule waren und schlich dann ins Haus. Ich sah Carlisle in der Küche. Er hatte seinen Laptop herausgenommen und tippte eifrig, wahrscheinlich an einem Bericht für das Krankenhaus. ,,Carlisle, hast du gerade Zeit.", ich sah ja selbst, dass er eigentlich beschäftigt war, aber meine Frage war eher eine Aufforderung gewesen, dass er sich jetzt Zeit nehmen sollte. ,,Die Volturi. Kannst du mir ein paar Infos zu ihnen geben?", ich senkte meinen Blick. ,,Weshalb?" ,,Ich bin einfach nur neugierig! Mom hat mir mal wieder die Geschichte von ihr und Dad erzählt und diese Volturi erwähnt." ,,Naja, sicherlich hat dir Bella erzählt, dass ich zirka sechzig Jahre dort gelebt habe." ,,Ähhm, wo leben die Volturi?" ,,Das hat sie dir nicht erzählt? Die Volturi leben in Italien, in einer Stadt namens Volterra. Vielleicht solltest du noch wissen, dass sie ausschließlich von menschlichem Blut leben." ,,Wie hast du dort so gelebt?" ,,Ich war so was wie ein Berater. Ich habe mich immer gut mit Aro verstanden." ,,Weshalb hast du sie verlassen?" ,,Ich hab doch erwähnt, dass sie von Menschenblut leben, wir konnten uns einfach nicht einigen. Ich wollte, dass wir uns von Tierblut ernähren, doch sie wollten einfach nicht auf das um einiges besser schmeckende Menschenblut verzichten. Willst du noch was wissen?" ,,Nein ich glaube nicht! Das reicht mir erst einmal. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast geh ich jetzt wieder nach Hause.", mit diesem Satz drehte ich mich um und verließ die Küche.

Ich konnte mir vorstellen wie verwirrend dieses Gespräch auf Carlisle gewirkt haben musste. In Vampirgeschwindigkeit brauchte ich nur wenige Sekunden in mein Haus. Sofort setzte ich mich an meinen Laptop und suchte im Web nach dieser Stadt. Ich druckte mir eine Karte aus und verstaute sie in einem Koffer. Ich musste daran denken, dass mein Abschied wahrscheinlich kurz bevorstand.

Ich verspürte Hunger und lief tief in den Wald hinein. Ich hatte keinen Appetit auf das Essen normaler Menschen, ich wollte Blut. Ich nahm die Fährte eines jungen Hirschs auf und verfolgte sie. Ich musste daran denken, dass die Volturi Menschenblut tranken und fragte mich, ob ich das auch tun müsste. Ehrlich gesagt, empfand ich nicht allzu große Abneigung gegen diesen Gedanken. Ich meine: Was unterscheidet das Leben eines Tieres von dem eines Menschen? Außerdem essen normale Menschen ja auch das, was ihnen schmeckt.

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich mich dem Hirsch sehr genähert hatte, doch nun stand er vor mir. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, aber machte keine Fluchtversuche. Er fügte sich seinem Schicksal hin, ich lies keine Gnade walten...


	18. Skiurlaub, die erste Woche ohne ihn

Renesmees POV: Skiurlaub, die erste Woche ohne **ihn**

Ich versuchte so wenig wie nur überhaupt möglich an meinen Abschied zu denken, doch nicht immer gelang es mir. Ich grübelte oft und meistens saß ich dabei an meinem Lieblingsfluss. Mir würde so vieles aus meiner kleinen Welt fehlen. Bisher hatte ich nicht viel erlebt und nahm deshalb alles um mich herum sehr intensiv wahr. Der Regen würde mir fehlen, dieser Fluss, der Wald, mein Haus, generell alles was ich momentan besaß und vor allen Dingen meine Familie, wegen der ich ja überhaupt weg musste. Ich dachte an Jasper. Ich liebte ihn so sehr. Ständig fragte ich mich selbst ob ich das Richtige tun würde? Ich glaubte weiterhin fest daran. Ich wusste nicht ob es im Ernstfall auch so ausgehen würde wie in meinen Träumen, doch ich wusste ,dass ich keine Ausreden für mich erfinden durfte.

Seit mein Entschluss fest stand, fühlte ich ein ununterbrochenes Brennen in meinem Körper. Mein Herz sträubte sich mit allen Mitteln dagegen, Jasper zu verlassen. Doch mit meinem Verstand war die richtige Entscheidung nicht schwer zu erkennen. Immer öfter stellte sich mich die Frage, ob ein Vampir nicht doch zwei Seelenverwandte haben könnte? Aber, selbst wenn, ich wusste nicht, ob Jazz das Selbe auch für mich empfand. Ich fand nicht, dass wir zusammenpassten. Dagegen sah ich das bei Alice und ihm ganz anders. Sie hatte seine einfühlsame Seite in den Vordergrund gerückt und ihn in diese Familie gebracht. Von Mom´s Geschichten wusste ich, dass er als Neugeborener gekämpft hatte. Doch sollte mich das stören? Genau diese Einstellung bei mir zeigte, dass er bei mir höchst wahrscheinlich immer noch Menschenblut trinken würde. Wir passten wirklich nicht zusammen, zwar ergänzte er mich, doch ich würde aus ihm etwas machen, in was ich mich nicht verliebt hatte.

Ich saß gerade in meiner kleinen Bibliothek und las das Buch von Mom und Dad. Jazz kam mit einem Lächeln rein und umarmte mich, gleich danach kam Alice rein und tat es ihm gleich. ,,Wir wollten uns nur noch verabschieden!", Alice hatte mich wieder losgelassen. ,,Verabschieden! Hab ich was verpasst?" ,was hatte das zu bedeuten? Ich war verwirrt. ,,Hat dir Jazz nichts erzählt. Wir haben achtzigsten Hochzeitstag und wollten in den Urlaub zu diesem Anlass.", sie küsste Jazz auf seine Lippen. Wie gern hätte ich so was auch tun können. ,,Oh, ähhhm, nein, ich glaube davon wusste noch nichts. Wo geht's denn hin?" ,,Österreich, wir wollen Skifahren. Naja zumindest ich!", sie lachte auf. ,,Wie müssen dann! Bye Nessi!", Alice zog Jazz Richtung Tür. ,,Wir sind in einer Woche zurück. Mach´s gut Nessi!", fügte Jasper hinzu.

Ich war ziemlich perplex, doch fing mich bald wieder. Diese Woche ohne Jazz war eine gute Übung für mich. Ich meine, ein Woche kann doch nicht so schwer sein! Oder? Ich schaffte es, den ganzen Tang über nicht an **ihn **zu denken. Und ging dann, so um elf Uhr ins Bett. Ich träumte Nicht mal von ihm. ,,Gut!", dachte ich und war doch gleichzeitig ein wenig enttäuscht. Schließlich waren meine Träume der einzige Ort, wo ich ohne Hemmungen mit ihm zusammen sein konnte, auch wenn sie immer in einem Drama endeten.

Es waren nun schon drei Tage vergangen und jetzt merkte ich, wie mir Jaspers Abwesenheit zu schaffen machte. Ich hatte seit gestern nichts gegessen und verspürte immer noch nicht mal einen Ansatz von Hunger. Wieder kreisten meine Gedanken um Jazz. Mein Optimismus war verflogen und einem Gefühl der Angst gewichen. Wenn ich schon nach drei Tagen so am Boden zerstört war, wie sollte ich es Jahre ohne ihn aushalten?

Die Tage verliefen trostlos und am sechsten Tag zwang ich mich wieder etwas zu essen, verspürte jedoch keinen Hunger. Morgen würden sie zurückkommen und sie sollten nicht merken, dass ich ohne Jasper ein Gefühlswrack war und nicht mal im Stande war ohne ihn zu essen. Ich hatte nicht den Antrieb jagen zu gehen. Ich holte mir eine Pizza, obwohl mir schlecht wurde bei dem Gedanken sie essen zu müssen.

Am Abend, es war noch nicht spät, legte ich mich schlafen. Ich wollte früh wach sein um ihn zu begrüßen.

Es war morgen. Ich erwachte und sprang sofort auf. Ich verspürte einen ungeheuren Drang Jasper zu sehen. So schnell ich konnte putzte ich Zähne, duschte, zog mich an und lief zum Haus meiner Familie. In aller Eile vergaß ich zu frühstücken. Egal!

Ich versuchte mich zu fassen als ich seinen unwiderstehlich Duft wahrnahm. Ich verlangsamte mein Tempo und ging ruhig auf ihn zu. Ich versuchte meine Gefühle zu kontrollieren und nicht sonderlich auf zu fallen. ,,Hi! Und wie war es so?", eigentlich interessierte es mich nicht, es zählte nur, dass er wieder da war. Alice antwortete: ,,Es war super! Ich bin ein Naturtalent. Aber, Jazz ist ein paar mal in den Schnee gefallen!", dass sagte sie mit einem lächeln. Jazz lachte ebenfalls, es wirkte nicht gekünstelt. ,, ich muss dann mal wieder! Schön, dass es euch gefallen hat!". Ich lief nach Hause. Er war so glücklich mit Alice. Wieso war mir so etwas nicht vergönnt?

Ich sah mir DVD´s an und wollte dann schlafen gehen. Doch ich erinnerte mich daran, dass Jasper einige seiner T-Shirts hier gelassen hatte. Ich ging ins Gästezimmer und wühlte im Kleiderschrank. Ich fand ein langes, graues T-Shirt und zog es an. Ich nahm es als Schlafanzug. Ich fand es zwar irgendwie zu schade dafür, aber es gab mir das Gefühl, nah bei Jazz zu sein.

Ich hatte wieder heftig geträumt. Ich war in meinem Traum mal wieder an allem Unheil schuld gewesen und Jasper hatte meinem leben mal wieder ein ende bereitet. Normaler Weise spürte ich nach meinen Träumen immer enormen Schmerz, doch diesmal war es anders. Statt Schmerz fühlte ich Verlangen. Verlangen nach Jasper.

Ich wusste, dass das kein gutes Ende nehmen würde. Denn Jazz stand in der Tür, er hatte mir mal wieder Frühstück gemacht. Diesmal machte ich einen riesigen Fehler! Ich konnte mich nicht mehr kontrollieren...


	19. Verrat

Jaspers POV: Verrat

Ich stand in Renesmees Zimmertür und wollte sie gerade wecken, ihr sagen, dass ich Frühstück gemacht hatte. Bis...

Ich spürte ein ungewöhnlich starkes Verlangen in mir, als Renesmee auf mich zukam. Ich konnte nicht unterscheiden ob es von mir oder von ihr kam. Ich wusste was gleich passieren würde, versuchte aber nicht es zu verhindern. Wieso, wieso tat ich nichts?

Nessi kam weiter auf mich zu. Vor mir blieb sie stehen und sah mich mit ihren großen, braunen Augen an. Sie war voller Liebe und Verlangen. Sie wollte mich, jetzt und ich sie.

Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und auf meinen Mund, dann wartete sie ab. Ich erwiderte den Kuss und zerrte sie Richtung Bett.

Ich zog mein Hemd aus und küsste Renesmees Hals. Sie stöhnte auf. Ich ließ mich treiben. Sie streichelte meine Brust und liebkoste sie. Nun war sie dran. Ich zog ihr mein T-Shirt aus, welches sie als Schlafanzug genommen hatte. Ich drehte mich, nun lag sie unten. Wieder küsste ich sie, sie schmeckte so gut. Sie fing an meinen Gürtel zu öffnen. Langsm, sehr langsam, ich erzitterte bei dem Gedanken daran, was jetzt kommen würde. Sie riss meine Jeans runter und warf sie auf den Boden. ich zog ihren Slip aus und wartete auf ihren nächsten Zug. Sie wollte gerade meine Shorts runterziehen, als ich bemerkte was wir da grade in Begriff waren zu tun. Ich stieß Renesmee zur Seite. Und ließ nur ein herzloses ,,Sorry." von mir hören. Nessie zuckte zurück. Sie war verwirrt, verständlich. Sie hielt ihr Bettlaken vor ihren nackten Körper. Ich zog meine Jeans und mein Hemd an und verließ das Zimmer. Ich hatte eine so große Wut auf sie, dass es besser war jetzt zu gehen. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?

Ich lief nach Haus und hoffte, dass Alice nichts davon gesehen hatte. Schon an der Tür wurde ich mit einem wütenden Knurren von Edward begrüßt. Shit! Er wusste es, er musste Alice Gedanken gelesen haben. Schockierte Blicke trafen mich von allen Seiten, Ignoranz von meiner Seite. Ich lief schnell nach oben. Alice saß in einer Ecke unseres Zimmers. ,, Wie konntest du?", ihre Gefühle brachen mir mein totes Herz. Sie stand auf. Es währe als Mensch leichter gewesen, sie hätte weinen können. Schluchzend kam sie auf mich zu. Sie schlug mir mit ihrer Faust in den Bauch. Ich hatte es mehr als verdient. So hart und so schnell sie konnte stieß sie zu, bis sie in meinen Armen zusammen brach. Was hatte ich getan? Sie war so zerbrechlich, dass hatte ich erst jetzt wieder bemerkt. Ich nach sie auf meine Arme und legte sie aufs Bett. Sie fühlte Hass, Liebe, Verzweiflung... . ,,Es tut mir leid, Alice. Ich weiß, dass kann ich nicht mehr gut machen. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich mehr als alles andere Liebe und weiß auch nicht wie ich mir das erlauben konnte!", ich strich über ihre Stirn und nahm dann den Weg durchs offene Fenster. Ich musste nachdenken, alles verarbeiten, meine Wut abreagieren. Ich lief zum Wald, zum Fluss. Ein kühles Bad würde mir helfen...


	20. Vision

Renesmees POV: Vision

,,Verdammt! Wie konnte ich nur? Wie sich Jazz jetzt wohl fühlt? Alice und die anderen was werden sie von uns denken. Am liebsten würde ich einfach abhauen, meinen Notfallplan einsetzten, doch das geht noch nicht. Es wäre feige und würde alles noch schlimmer machen. Ich würde Jasper mit seiner Schuld allein lassen, das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen! Ich sollte mir was anziehen und mich dann bei allen entschuldigen.", ich hatte laut mit mir selbst geredet, dass fiel mir jetzt erst auf.

Ich zog mir neue Klamotten an und machte mich auf den Weg zum Haus meiner Familie. Ich hatte mich schon vorbereitet auf alles was da hätte kommen können, doch auf das, was da kam, war ich nicht gefasst.

Anstatt einem wütenden Geknurre, fand ich besorgte Blicke vor. ,,Es tut mir so leid!", ich sah Alice an. Sie reagierte nicht auf meine Entschuldigung, sondern sah Carlisle an. ,,Ich weiß nicht wo er hin ist. Ich hab nur gesehen was passiert, nicht wo es passiert!", was meinte sie damit? ,,Wir müssen Jasper unbedingt finden, bevor sich deine Vision bewahrheitet!" , bewahrheitet? Was hatten Alice und Carlisle damit gemeint. Ich wusste, dass ich wahrscheinlich unerwünscht war, aber konnte mich nicht mal einer aufklären. Esme sah meine Wissbegierigkeit und beantwortete meinen fragenden Blick, ohne die **Sache** anzusprechen :,, Jasper ist weg. Alice hat in einer Vision gesehen, dass er zwei Teenager umbringen wird, wenn wir ihn nicht rechtzeitig finden!". O.K. jetzt wusste ich was passiert war, hätte es jetzt aber lieber nicht gewusst. Wegen mir wird Jasper töten. Ich hatte das verursacht, was ich auf keinen Fall wollte. Ich hatte den einfühlsamen Jazz, gegen den blutrünstigen Jasper ausgetauscht.

Die Ereignisse häuften sich, und mein Notfallplan rückte in unmittelbare Nähe. Ich dachte an den Plan, hätte ich lieber lassen sollen. Dad wandte sich blitzschnell um und sah mich erschrocken an. Nun wusste der Erste von meinem Abschied und es würde nicht lang dauern, da würde es die gesamte Familie wissen.

So gut ich konnte dachte ich an die Worte:,, Tut mir leid, aber mich kann niemand umstimmen!". Traurig drehte sich Dad wieder um und ich fragte mich ob, er es trotzdem weitererzählen würde.

Alice erstarrte, sie hatte noch eine Vision bekommen. Sie wusste nun wo sich der Vorfall ereignen würde und sofort nachdem sie den Ort ausgesprochen hatte waren alle aufgebrochen, um die Bewahrheitung der Vision zu verhindern. Ich wusste, was jeder momentan denken musste: ,,Hoffentlich kommen wir rechtzeitig!".


	21. Blutdurst

Jaspers POV: Blutdurst

Ein kühles Bad würde mir helfen, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Ich rannte einige Kilometer weit und durchquerte mindestens drei oder vier Kleinstädte dabei, bis ich eine geeignete Stelle fand. In Mitten eines dichten Waldes, entdeckte ich einen kleinen See. Ich zog meine Kleidung aus und sprang mit einem Satz ins Wasser. Ich tauchte mehrere Male unter und dachte über alles Vergangene nach.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde verließ ich das Wasser und zog mich wieder an. Entgegen meiner Hoffnung, dass sich meine Gedanken wieder ordnen würden, brannte mein Kopf vor Schuldgefühlen. Ich verspürte einen enormen Hunger, ähnlich dem Hunger von früher, den Hunger auf...Menschenblut. Ich dachte ich könnte mich kontrollieren und versuchte deshalb nicht so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu gelangen, sondern blieb noch eine Weile am See sitzen. Ein Fehler...

Kurz nachdem ich aus dem Wasser gestiegen war, hörte ich die Stimmen zweier Teenager, ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Ich verspürte große Lust bei ihnen und wusste was das zu bedeuten hatte, ich wollte nicht stören. Ich versuchte einen großen Bogen um die Beiden zu machen als...

Ich hörte einen Schrei und dann ein Kichern. ,,Fahr deine Krallen ein, Süße!", anscheinend waren sie gerade beim Vorspiel. Von solchen Sachen, wollte ich erst mal nichts mehr wissen, natürlich würde ich Alice nicht ablehnen, doch ich glaubte nicht, dass sie so schnell wieder dafür bereit wäre. Ich lief Richtung Forks. Plötzlich vernahm ich den Duft von Blut, es war kein Tier. Ab diesem Moment an war es mir nicht mehr möglich meinen Körper zu steuern.

Ich war seit langem mal wieder auf der Jagd nach einem Menschen. Auch wenn diese ,,Jagd" ziemlich unfair war. Mein Kopf arbeitete gegen den Rest meines Körper, doch er war zu schwach. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten mich von meinen Opfer und mein Körper dachte nicht einmal daran sich zu bremsen.

Sofort schlug ich meine Zähne in die Halsschlagader des zirka siebzehn Jahren alten Jungen. Seine Begleitung kreischte auf und war so geschockt, dass sie sich nicht rührte. Ich saugte ihren Freund bis zum letzten Tropfen Blut aus und ließ dann seine leblose Hülle fallen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte mich das Mädchen an und wimmerte:,, Bitte nicht. Was hab ich ihnen getan?", selbst nach dieser unmenschlichen Tat war sie noch höflich zu mir. ,,Ich werde dir nichts tun.", ich streckte meine Arme aus. Zögernd ging sie auf mich zu und brach in meinen Armen zusammen. Kein Mensch konnte einem Vampir widerstehen. Zusammen sanken wir auf den Boden. Ich wolle ihr nichts tun, doch ich hatte keine Gewalt mehr über mich. Mein Körper spielte mit der Kleinen und es gefiel ihm.

Mit meiner rechten Hand durchfuhr ich ihre Haare und riss dann ihren Kopf zur Seite. Ich ließ mir Zeit beim Essen und spürte wie sich das Mädchen langsam aufhörte zu wehren. Ihr Leben neigte sich dem Ende, ihr Herz verlangsamte.

Ich spürte ein Reißen an meiner Schulter, es war Emmett. Gleich darauf kauerte sich Alice vor mich. ,,Sie ist tot.", Carlisle suchte nach den Puls des Mädchens. ,,Es ist nicht deine Schuld.", Alice versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Innerlich wusste ich genau, dass alles was passiert war, allein meine Schuld war.

Carlisle, Emmett und Edward beseitigten die Leichen und vernichteten die Spuren. Ich und die anderen blieben Zuhause. Traurige Blicke von Renesmee und besorgte von Rosalie, Bella, Esme und Alice.

Ich wusste nicht, was sich durch meine Vergehen in letzter Zeit in unserer Familie verändern würde. Doch ich wusste, dass die kommende Veränderung einen Verlust bedeuten würde.


	22. Abschied

Renesmees POV: Abschied

Ich sah in seine blutroten Augen und wusste, dass das der Moment des Abschieds war. Ich glaubte nicht, dass unsere Familie noch mehr Schmerz verkraften würde. Ein einziges Mal noch sah ich in seine wunderschönen, traurigen Augen. Wusste er was ich vorhatte? Es schien als würde auch er mit einem besonderen Blick Abschied nehmen. Eine einzelne Träne rann über mein Wange, als ich Jasper meinen Rücken kehrte und mich zu meinem Haus begab. Ich würde morgen Vormittag aufbrechen.

In den Kofferraum meines Wagens würden nicht alle meine Sachen passen, ich würde mich beschränken müssen. Lediglich vier Kisten und eine große Tasche würde ich mit mir nehmen können. Zwei der Kisten wurden mit meinen Lieblingsklamotten vollgestopft. Ich nahm auch zwei T-Shirts von Jasper mit, als Erinnerung. Ich nahm mir die dritte Kiste vor, diese füllte ich mit Büchern. Unter Anderen eins von Jasper und das Buch von Mom und Dad, welches sie mir symbolisch für meine Bibliothek geschenkt hatten. Die vierte Kiste wurde mit CDs, DVDs, meinem Mp3-Player, Fotos, meiner Kamera und anderen Dingen gefüllt. In die große Tasche kamen dann noch Handtücher, Duschgel, Zahnbürste und andere Badeutensilien.

Ich durchquerte mein Haus noch einmal gründlich um nachzusehen, ob ich was vergessen hatte und ging dann früh schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen schrieb ich einen Abschiedsbrief, indem ich die Beweggründe für mein Verschwinden auflistete und packte dann mein Gepäck ins Auto.

Ich lief zum Haus meiner Familie. Das Fenster von Alice und Jaspers Zimmer stand offen. Ich lauschte, es war nichts zu hören. Mit einem gekonnten Sprung landete ich im Raum und legte einen Briefumschlag, indem sich mein Hausschlüssel und der Brief befand, auf ihr Bett. Ich wollte gerade wieder gehen, als ich Jaspers und Alice Stimme aus dem Bad hörte. Hatte Alice ihm schon vergeben? Ich hoffte es, für Beide, auch wenn sich dadurch mein Herz anfühlte als würde es von einer Glasscherbe durchbohrt werden. Ich hörte, wie sich die Zimmertür auftat und Jazz fragte: ,,Hallo? Ist da Jemand?", Jasper musste meine Gefühle gespürt haben und hatte mich deshalb bemerkt. Ich durfte nicht zulassen, dass er mich aufhielt, also sprang ich aus dem Fenster und rannte zu meinem Auto.

Ich ließ den Motor an, atmete noch mal tief durch und fuhr los. Ich wusste nicht für wie lang das ein Abschied sein würde, es konnte gut sein, dass ich meine Familie nie wieder sehen würde, das war mir bewusst. Doch nichts konnte mich aufhalten.

Es würde lang dauern, bis ich Voltera erreichen würde. Ich würde einige Male aussteigen und jagen müssen, ich hatte kein Essen mitgenommen, Platzverschwendung. Ich hatte nicht vor nur mit dem Auto zu fahren, ich würde auch den Flieger nutzen. Doch ich wollte nicht mein gesamtes Geld verschwenden und wollte deswegen so weit es geht per Auto reisen. Ich ließ meine Gedanken kreisen, Dad war ja nicht da um sie zu lesen. Niemand war da, nur ich. Jeder aus meiner Familie würde mir fehlen, gern hätte ich mich bei jedem verabschiedet, doch das war nicht möglich gewesen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich einfach hätten gehen lassen. Trotz der ganzen Vorfälle gehörte ich ja dennoch zu ihnen.

Ich fuhr nun schon drei Tage durchgängig und verspürte jetzt Hunger, außerdem war mein Tank so gut wie leer. Ich fuhr zur nächst gelegenen Tankstelle und ließ das Auto wieder auffüllen. Ich hatte mir zirka sechstausend Dollar eingesteckt, das würde fürs Erste reichen. Carlisle hatte mir ein Konto angelegt. Ich bezahlte den Angestellten und ließ den Motor wieder an. Ich fuhr nur einen Kilometer weit um dort in ein Waldgebiet einzulenken. Ich beeilte mich beim Jagen und erlegte drei Rehe. Ich wollte nicht so schnell wieder anhalten müssen. Ich trank das Blut der Tiere, ohne nur einen Tropfen zu verschwenden. Danach stieg ich wieder ins Auto.

Ich brauchte noch einen Tag bis zum Flughafen. Ich verspürte keinen Hunger, dafür hatte ich vorgesorgt. Trotzdem kam die Stewadess : ,, Schinken oder Käse?", ich hatte keinen Hunger nahm aber trotzdem Schinken. Ich lies mein Auto per Fracht mitfliegen, wo sollte ich es sonst lassen?

Ich musste noch einige Tage mit dem Auto bis nach Volterra fahren. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie man sich bei den Volturi ,,anzumelden" hat. Ich beschloss es einfach drauf ankommen zu lassen, ich wusste, dass das nicht unbedingt intelligent war. Ich fragte mich öfters, ob ich früher oder später auch Menschenblut trinken würde? Ich hatte auch jetzt noch keine Ablehnung gegen diesen Gedanken. Was unterschied sie von Tieren?

Da stand ich nun, vor einen riesigen Schloss, allein, in der Nähe von zirka vierzig blutrünstigen Vampiren. ,,Hat doch was!", dachte ich laut, ich war noch nie sehr ängstlich gewesen und dieser Moment hatte so seine Reize. Ich sah rüber zum Eingang, es standen keine Wachen davor. Mom hatte mir jedoch gesagt, dass immer Wachen davor standen. Was sollte ich tun? Ich lief zum Eingang und lauschte...nichts.

Ich öffnete die Tür ganz leicht, nur um kurz hineinzugucken...FEHLER!


	23. herzlich willkommen sein, ist anders

Renesmees POV: herzlich willkommen sein, ist anders...

Ich sah durch die kleine Öffnung nicht allzu viel , aber was ich erkennen konnte, sah nicht gut für mich aus. Ein großer, gut gebauter Vampir mir roten Augen kam auf mich zu. Ich hatte noch nicht richtig verarbeitet, was da gerade passierte, als ich ein schmerzhaftes Reißen an meinem Arm spürte. Der Vampir schmetterte meinen Körper mit ungeheurer Kraft zu Boden. Es war ein harter Marmorboden, in den mein Körper einen Abdruck hinterließ. Der Vampir drückte mich an meinem Hals zu Boden und ließ mir keinen Freiraum, außerdem spürte ich noch andere Schmerzen, die nicht von ihm zu kommen schienen. Ich ließ meine Augen wandern und entdeckte ein zierliches Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und ebenfalls roten Augen. Irgendwie kam sie mir bekannt vor. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern sie schon mal gesehen zu haben. Mit ausdrucksloser Stimme fragte sie: ,,Wer bist du und was willst du hier?". Der andere Vampir ließ mir ein wenig Freiraum zum Antworten: ,,Ich heiße Renesmee Carlie Cullen und wollte mich euch anschließen.". Ich versuchte, gefasst zu klingen, obwohl mein Körper brannte und ich kaum Luft bekam. Ich versuchte mich anders hinzulegen und bemerkte dabei, dass mir vorhin der Arm ausgekugelt worden war, doch als ich mich zu bewegen versuchte, drückte mich der Vampir sofort wieder nach unten. ,,Cullen? Das ist interessant. Lass sie leben!" , der männliche Vampir ließ mich los und ich richtete mich auf, dann wurde ich wieder festgehalten. Ich folgte dem Mädchen.

Das Schloss war riesig, das bemerkte ich schon jetzt.

Wir kamen in einen großen Raum indem sich noch weitere Vampire befanden. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes befanden sich drei Stühle, darauf saßen drei wichtig aussehende Vampire. Alle Vampire kamen mir bekannt vor. Doch wo sollte ich sie schon einmal gesehen haben? ,,Das ist Renesmee Carlie Cullen, sie sagt sie möchte sich uns anschließen.", das Mädchen ging auf die anderen zu.

,,Cullen? Welch Ironie! Faszinierend!", ein männlicher Vampir mit tiefroten Augen kam auf mich zu.

,,Was wollen wir mit ihr machen?", ein blonder Vampir sah zu mir rüber.

,,Wir könnten sehen wie sie sich macht! Töten können wir sie jederzeit!", der andere sprach wieder.

,,Töten!", ich dachte in mich hinein. Weshalb wollten sie mich töten? Ich war schließlich freiwillig hergekommen! Was hatte ich ihnen getan?

Aber selbst wenn, mein Leben war ohne Jasper eh nichts wert.

,,Trinkst du Menschenblut?", der Blonde sah nicht aus als würde er sich sonderlich über mich freuen. Ich hatte keine Angst vor ihm, weshalb auch? Ich sah den Vampir an, der mich immer noch festhielt. ,,Lass sie los.", der dritte Vampir sprach. Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus und teilnahmslos. Ich konnte mich nun endlich wieder frei bewegen.

,,Nein , trinke ich nicht." ,es hätte mir nichts ausgemacht, aber dann dachte ich an meine Familie. Was würden sie von mir halten. Ich dachte weitestgehend an Jazz, wie schlimm es für ihn gewesen war die zwei Menschen umgebracht zu haben. Und im Vergleich dazu mich, mich reizte der Gedanke daran den letzten Herzschlag eines Menschen zu erleben. Ich wollte versuchen mich erst mal nur von Tieren zu ernähren, so wie es für mich normal sein sollte, ...vorerst.

,, Du wirst es trinken!", blutrünstig sah mich der blonde Vampir an. ,,Caius!", der Vampir, der mich ,,faszinierend" fand meldete sich zu Wort.

,,Wo kann ich schlafen?", entrüstete Blicke trafen mich. ,,Schlafen?", der dritte Vampir sah mich fragend an.

,, Ja, ich bin ein Halbvampir und muss deshalb schlafen.".

,,Ähm, wir finden sicherlich ein Zimmer für dich.", mit einer Handbewegung wurde ich hinausgeschickt. Die Blonde brachte mich zu einem Zimmer.

Es war klein, aber es machte mir nichts. ,,Ich hol meine Sachen. O.K.?", ich rechnete mit einem ,,Nein.". Sie antwortete: ,,Aber ich komme mit.".

Zusammen gingen wir zu meinem Auto. ,,Wie heißt du eigentlich?". ,,Jane.", sie war anscheinend nicht sehr gesprächig.

Als wir bei meinem Auto ankamen, wollte ich gleich alle Kisten mit einmal mitnehmen. Und fragte Jane deshalb ob sie mir mittragen helfen würde. Sie überlegte kurz und sagte dann, Augen verdrehend ,,Ja.".

Wir brachten die Sachen in mein Zimmer. ,,Komm in zwei Stunden runter, dann gibt's Essen!", mit diesen Worten verließ Jane das Zimmer. Ich fand diesen Satz irgendwie seltsam. Sie klang wie eine Mutter, die ihr Kind rumkommandiert!

Ich packte nicht großartig aus nur ein Bild..., von Jasper. Schon jetzt vermisste ich ihn. Der Schmerz in meinem Herzen verstärkte sich, mein Bauch krampfte, eine Träne tropfte auf den Rahmen des Bildes. Ich wusste, dass der Schmerz bleiben würde, aber ich war froh darüber, denn er erinnerte mich an **ihn**. Ich stellte das Bild auf einen kleinen Nachtschrank. Ich legte mich seitlich auf das Bett, sodass mein Beine hinunterhingen. Ich sah mich im Zimmer um, es gab nicht viel zu sehen. Ein großes Fenster, einen alten Kleiderschrank, einen Nachttisch, das Bett, meine Kisten... Ich fragte mich ob es hier irgendwo ein Badezimmer gab. Ich hoffte es sehr...

Kurzzeitig dachte ich an meine Familie, was sie wohl gerade machten? Ich wusste nicht ob sie mich suchen würden. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie das taten und hoffte sie würden es nicht machen.

Es würde sich noch rausstellen, dass ich Glück hatte.

Ich stand vom Bett auf und ging zu einer der Kisten, die im Raum stand. In ihr befand sich ein Wecker, ich wollte sehen wie spät es wahr. Langsam öffnete ich die Kiste und holte ihn raus. Ich stellte fest, das schon zwei Stunden vergangen waren und es jetzt wahrscheinlich ,,Essen" gab. Ich lief in den großen Raum, in welchem sich die drei ,,Obervampire" befanden. Ich stellte mich in die Mitte des Raumes. Niemand beachtete mich, sie starrten alle zur Tür, durch die ich gerade gekommen war. Ich hörte wie sich eine Menschenmasse dem Raum näherte. Sie ahnten nicht das Geringste, was jetzt kommen würde, vielleicht auch besser so. Die Tür öffnete sich, sie traten ein, die Tür wurde geschlossen. ,,Es ist angerichtet!", Caius machte den Ersten Schritt, die anderen Vampire folgten, nur ich allein hielt mich zurück...


	24. Dessert

Renesmees POV: Dessert

Caius schnappte sich eine zirka zwanzigjährige Frau mit langen blonden Haaren und einem rubinroten Kleid, er saugte sie aus und ließ dann ihren Körper herzlos auf den Boden fallen. Ihr zirka zehn Jahre junger Sohn wurde gerade von Jane ausgesaugt. Ich wollte vorerst noch kein Menschenblut trinken und musste mich sehr stark zusammenreißen, um nicht auch „mitzuessen". Ich hielt mir eine Hand vor meinen Mund und beobachtete das Treiben. Nach und nach waren alle Menschen blutleer und lagen auf dem Boden verstreut. Die Vampire hatten kaum Blut verschüttet, sie mussten sehr trainiert darin gewesen sein. Aber ich glaube, dass sich das erübrigte, nach einigen hundert Jahren.

,,Willst du wirklich nichts?", Aro kam auf mich zu und zog dabei ein kleines Mädchen an ihren blonden Zöpfen hinter her. Ich sah das Mädchen an, sie war nicht älter als acht. Sie heulte sich die Augen aus, rief nach ihrer Mom. Sollte ich versuchen ihr zu helfen? Nein, ich entschloss mich dagegen. Ich meine, wieso sollte ich? ,,Keinen Hunger, sie können sie haben.", mit diesem Satz fällte ich ihr Todesurteil. Eigentlich war das nicht besser, als wenn ich sie selbst ausgesaugt hätte, aber naja... Ich sah Aro an, er antwortete ein Schulterzucken und einem ,,Dann ist sie halt mein Dessert." , dann biss er selbst in die Halsschlagader des Mädchens, dieses schrie kurz auf und verstummte gleich wieder. ,,Ich geh auf mein Zimmer, auspacken.", ich lief aus dem Raum. Die anderen sammelten die Leichen auf, ...um sie zu verbrennen.

Auf meinem Zimmer angekommen, packte ich als erstes meine Klamotten in den alten Schrank. Der Schrank wackelte, ich hoffte, dass er das nicht mehr tat, wenn ich ihn ein wenig verschob, also rückte ich ihn ein Stück nach rechts. Dahinter sah ich einen kleinen Spalt, ich schob den Schrank weiter. Hinter diesem Schrank befand sich doch tatsächlich das Badezimmer. Ich war völlig entrüstet, dass ich es vielleicht nie gefunden hätte, hätte ich den Schrank nicht verschobe, dass ich ein lautes ,,Was zum Teufel.., welcher Vollarsch hat den Schrank davor gestellt?" hinausschrie.

In der stillen Hoffnung, dass das keiner gehört hatte, packte ich meine Badesachen, also Handtücher, Zahnbürste, Shampoo und so, ins Badezimmer. Es wahr vielleicht drei Quadratmeter groß, besaß eine Dusche, ein WC und ein Waschbecken. Eine Badewanne wäre nicht schlecht gewesen, aber was soll's?

Ich legte meinen Laptop neben das Bild von Jasper, ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Ich spürte immer noch den Schmerz, ich glaubte nicht, dass er vergehen würde, er würde mein ständiger Begleiter werden.

Drei Kisten hatte ich nun leer geräumt. Ich beschloss mir am nächsten Tag einen kleinen Klapptisch, einen Fernseher und einen DVD Recorder zu kaufen, war ja nicht vorhanden. Ich war den Komfort von Zuhause gewöhnt und dieses Zimmer entsprach nicht so ganz meinen Vorstellungen. Ich hatte noch eine Kiste mit Technikzeug und Büchern, alles andere hatte ich nun schon ausgepackt.

Ich zog mir meinen Schlafanzug an, obwohl es erst um sechs Uhr abends war. Ich wollte früh ins Bett, ich hatte die Absicht von Jazz zu träumen.


	25. spliterndes Glas

Renesmees POV: splitterndes Glas und herausgerissenes Herz

Ich durchlebte noch einmal die letzten Tage vor meiner Abreise. Den Verrat an Alice mit Jasper, Jaspers Blutrausch, den Mord an den zwei Teenagern... . Es war wie ein Schnelldurchlauf, der mir zeigte was ich alles angerichtet hatte.

_Ich wollte das Schlimmste vermeiden, habe es aber nicht geschafft. Plötzlich wurde es um mich herum dunkel, ich stand sozusagen in einem schwarzen Raum, umgeben von Dunkelheit und Kälte. Ich ließ meinen Blick schweifen, entdeckte jedoch nichts. Die Dunkelheit hatte sich um mich gelegt und drohte mich zu erdrücken. So sehr ich mich anstrengte, so sehr ich auch meine Augen zusammenkniff, es brachte nichts. Ich bekam Panik und lief los, egal wohin, einfach nur weg von diesem seltsamen Ort. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte, doch an meiner Umgebung änderte sich nichts. Schließlich blieb ich stehen. Ich überlegte was ich tun konnte... es gab nichts. _

_Im Unterbewusstsein wusste ich, dass ich träumte und ich wusste auch, was dieser Traum zu bedeuten hatte, beziehungsweise was er symbolisierte. Dieser dunkle Raum mit all der Kälte in ihm, stellte mein Leben dar ohne...Jasper. Traurig, öde, unwichtig, das waren die ersten Worte die mir darauf einfielen._

_Die Panik verflog, ein wenig zumindest. Doch dann... spürte ich ein Stechen. Ich sah an meinen Körper hinunter. Halb verdutzt, dass ich überhaupt was erkennen konnte, sah ich eine Messerspitze, welche mir aus der Brust stach. Sie wurde mir in den Rücken gebohrt und ragte nun auf der anderen Seite heraus. Nichts ungewöhnliches mehr für mich. Ich wurde seit Monaten ständig im Traum getötet. Meistens waren Jasper oder Alice meine Mörder, natürlich gab es auch Ausnahmen. Bevor ich in die Knie sank drehte ich mich um, ich wollte sehen, wem ich diesmal meinen Tod zu verdanken hatte._

_Doch wen ich da sah, das ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ich sah...__**mich**__. Ich musterte mich, immer noch ein wenig verblüfft etwas erkennen zu können. Mein Double hatte die Zähne gefletscht und starrte mich wütend an. Es hatte tiefrote Augen und beobachtete wie ich auf den Boden sank. Ich war geschockt. Ich hatte mich selbst getötet. Das war mir neu. Ich klappte zusammen und spürte den Aufprall meines Kopfes. _

Im selben Moment wachte ich auf.

Ich war aus meinem Bett gefallen und hatte mir den Kopf gestoßen. Ich war für kurze Zeit ein wenig benommen, bevor ich merkte, dass ich mich in Glasscheiben abstützte. Ich hob eine meiner Hände hoch und sah, dass ich mich geschnitten hatte. Es war mir egal, von Mom wusste ich, dass dieses Blut nicht all zu anziehend auf Vampire wirkte, weniger als das von Menschen. Ich ließ meine Hand wieder zu Boden gleiten, als hätte ich nichts bemerkt. Langsam sah ich mich um, ich wollte sehen woher das Glas stammte. Ich merkte, dass das Bild fehlte, welches auf meinem Nachttisch gestanden hatte. Meine Augen suchten nach dem Bild und fanden es auch. Es lag auf Rechten Seite von mir, ich hob es auf. Ich saß immer noch zwischen den Scherben und fing an, das Bild genauer zu betrachten. Es war nicht nur ein Bild von Jasper, sondern auch von mir. Es wurde an meinem ersten Geburtstag geschossen und wurde mir dann von Jasper an meinem zweiten Geburtstag geschenkt. Ich saß auf seiner Schulter. Ich sah schon etwas älter aus. Im menschlichen Alter vielleicht mit drei Jahren zu vergleichen. Meine Augen strahlten und sahen runter zu Jasper, der wiederum mich mit strahlendem Blick ansah. Seine lockigen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Und an den Rändern seines zu einem breiten Lächeln verzogenen Mund befanden sich die Grübchen, die ich so an ihm liebte. Ich verdrängte eine Träne, schon jetzt fehlte er mir, doch es gab kein Zurück für mich. Nicht mehr...

Ich drehte das vertraute Bild um und las die Rückseite laut vor, auf der stand: ,,Happy Birthday, Darlin´!". Ich verstaute es sicher in meiner Handtasche und ging dann in mein Badezimmer. Ich putzte meine Zähne, duschte, kämmte meine verwuschelten Haare und ging dann zum Kleiderschrank um mich anzuziehen. Ich wählte eine weiße Jeans, ein graues Top und eine schwarze Strickjacke. Ich zog mich hastig an und ging dann noch mal zum Badezimmerspiegel, um mir einem Pferdeschwanz zu machen.

Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und verließ das Zimmer. Ich hatte vor einen Klapptisch, einen Fernseher, einen DVD Recorder und nun noch einen neuen Bilderrahmen zu kaufen.

Ich verlief mich ein paar Mal in den riesigen Schloss und traf dabei einige Vampire, die mich skeptisch beäugten, aber nichts sagten. Ich versuchte sie nicht zu beachten und setzte dann meine Suche nach dem Ausgang in der anderen Richtung fort. Als meine Suche schließlich erfolgreich gewesen war lief ich in größter Eile auf den Hinterausgang zu. Da stand ein Mann oder wohl eher ein Junge der mich ansah. Ich lief weiter. Er streckte seinen Arm aus, um zu zeigen, dass ich stehen bleiben sollte. Ich folgte gehorsam, dabei war er jünger als ich. Er fragte: ,,Wer bist du?", ich war verwundert über die Frage. Ich hatte vermutet, dass sich die Naricht über jemand neues wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten würde. ,,Ich heiße Renesmee Carlie Cullen, ich bin neu hier. Und du?". Ich wusste, dass ich mit dieser Frage vielleicht eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten hatte,. ,,Alec, ich bin der Bruder von Jane. Die kennst du ja wohl. Was willst du?", Ich nickte leicht, auch wenn das eher eine rhetorische Frage gewesen war. ,,Ich brauche ein paar Sachen für mein Zimmer, wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Er musterte mich lange und zeigte dann zu Tür. Es schien als traute er mir nicht ganz, als würde ich einfach abhauen und dann nicht wieder kommen.

Ich öffnete die Tür und wurde von zwei weiteren Wachen begutachtet, die mich allerdings nicht ansprachen, sondern einfach gehen ließen. Ich lief zu meinem Wagen, der immer noch dort stand wo ich ihn gestern gelassen hatte. Ich hatte nämlich schon befürchtet, dass die Volturi ihn weggebracht hätten.

Ich suchte stundenlang nach einem seriösen Elektronik Geschäft, bis ich endlich eines fand. In diesem kaufte ich den Fernseher, den Recorder und noch ein paar andere Geräte. Ein paar Straßen weiter befand sich ein Antiquitätenladen, hier kaufte ich einen Bilderrahmen und einen alten Tisch. Ich kannte die Größe des Bildes auswendig und musste es somit nicht herausholen um die Größe abzuschätzen. Ich lud alles in mein Auto und es konnte mir nicht schnell genug gehen.

Ich fuhr auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück „nach Hause", so was in der Art war es ja, irgendwie...

Ich stellte meinen Wagen da ab, wo er schon vorhin gestanden hatte. Würde er dort jemanden stören, würde mir bestimmt Bescheid gesagt werden. Hoffte ich doch!

Ich "jonglierte" meine Sachen in mein Zimmer und benutzte dabei Vampirgeschwindigkeit. Als ich mich gerade auf mein Bett werfen wollte, fiel mir auf, dass ich den Bilderrahmen vergessen hatte und wollte ihn holen. Diesmal fand ich den Ausgang schneller und lief zurück zum Auto. Keiner der Wachen hatten mich beim Eintreten ins Schloss angesprochen und auch jetzt nicht, beim zweiten Ausgehen. Ich holte den Rahmen und sprintete zurück. Ich beachtete die anderen Vampire nicht bis: ,,Hallo Darlin´!", eine Stimme von der Seite sprach mich an. Es war nicht die seidige Stimme die mich sonst immer so genannt hatte. Ich spürte wie der Schmerz in meiner Brust immer schlimmer wurde und mir die Luft zu Atmen raubte. Mein Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich auseinander reißen, also schlang ich meine Arme um ihn. Ich drehte mich blitzschnell um und sah, dass mich Alec selbstgefällig anstarrte. Ich dachte nur: „Wieso reißt du mir nicht gleich mein Herz raus?". Er wedelte mit einem Stück Papier. Nein kein Stück Papier, er wedelte mit einem Foto und noch viel schlimme ...MIT MEINEM FOTO. Ich erkannte die Schrift auf der Rückseite.

Doch wie war er daran gekommen? Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff ich mir das Bild und knurrte ihn wütend an. „Woher hast du das?" „Das hast du vorhin verloren!" ,,Du lügst! Du hast es geklaut!". Ich machte mich sprungbereit in meiner Überreaktion und war kurz davor ihm den Schädel abzureißen. Plötzlich konnte ich nichts mehr sehen, fühlen, geschweige denn hören. So schnell diese...Lähmung gekommen war, verflog sie auch wieder. Und Alec stand nur da und sagte: ,,Halte dich das nächste Mal besser zurück! Eigentlich geben die Volturi keine zweiten Chancen und das wäre deine gewesen!". Ich nickte wiederwillig und lief zu meinem Zimmer. So gern ich ihn auch in Stücke zerrissen hätte, wusste ich doch, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Ich durfte hier nicht so leichtsinnig sein, auch wenn der Tod mich von dem ununterbrochenem Schmerz befreien würde.

Ich kam auf meinem Zimmer an. Legte unser Bild in den Rahmen und stellte es zurück auf den Nachttisch. Ich packte die anderen Sachen aus und schloss sie an, zu Glück gab es Steckdosen.

Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen. Ich verdrängte den Schmerz nicht, sondern ließ in frontal zu. Es fühlte sich an, als würde mein Herz aussetzen. Nein... Es fühlte sich sogar noch viel schlimmer an. Doch ich ließ es zu. Es war eine Verbindung, eine Verbindung...zu **ihm**.

Ich fragte mich wie die nächsten Tage, Wochen Monate oder sogar Jahre hier vergehen sollten. Schon nach so weniger Zeit brachte mich die Trennung zu Jasper fast um und ich machte mir nicht gerade Freunde, bei so mächtigen Vampiren, wenn ich schon bei Kleinigkeiten so austickte!

Es würde schwer werden, mich im Zaun zu halten, meine Gefühle zurückzustecken und mich sozusagen zu unterwerfen...sehr schwer!


	26. zerberstendendes Porzellan

**Ich möchte schon mal im Vorraus betonen, dass dieses Kapitel und das folgende zusammen gehören. Sie wurden in zwei Teilen geschrieben, da ich fand sie passen nicht ganz zusammen! Ich möchte mich auch gleich noch für die Reviews bedanken und hoffe ich schreibt noch ein Paar mehr! ( :**

Renesmees POV: zerberstendes Porzellan

Nach dem ich abermals den Traum der völligen Leere gehabt hatte, entschloss ich mich, von den Gedanken an **ihn** Abschied zu nehmen. Doch innerlich wusste ich, dass ich das niemals schaffen würde. Ich wechselte meine Stimmung von Trauer zu Wut, auch wenn mir diese zum Verhängnis werden konnte.

Widerwillig stand ich auf, zog mich an, machte mich fertig, ...für einen langen, depressiven und verachtungswürdigen Tag. Ich schnappte mir die selben Klamotten wie am Vortag und machte mir wieder einen Pferdeschwanz, dann nahm ich meine Tasche über die Schulter und ging hinaus. Hinter mir krachte ich die Tür zu.

Ich war eine Zeitbombe, die nur darauf wartete jemanden zusammenzuschreien und ihm mit Worten einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu verpassen. Ich rannte die Treppen hinunter, ich wollte Frühstücken gehen. Plötzlich trat mir Aro in den Weg, ich war so in meine Wut vertieft, dass ich ihn vor Schreck fast weggestoßen hätte. ,,Renesmee, wie schön dich zu treffen!", in seinen Augen funkelte Vorfreude. Ich konnte ahnen, dass ich etwas tun musste, etwas... um mich zu beweisen. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt!

,,Würdest du mich bitte begleiten.?", das war keine Frage. Ich nickte und trottete hinter ihm her. Wir kamen in den Raum, wo die Gemetzel stattfanden und in dem die drei "Throne" sich befanden. Zwei der Wachen hielten einen dunkelhaarigen Mann fest, welcher auf dem Boden kniete und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. ,,Er hat uns gebeten sein Leben zu beenden, und da er keine besonderen Gaben besitzt, wollen wir ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllen.", er sah mich beim Reden nicht an. Als wir vor dem todesfreudigen Vampir stehen blieben, reichte mir Aro seine Hand. Mom hatte mir die wichtigsten Gaben der Volturi erzählt. Auch die von Aro. (Dummerweise hatte sie die von Alec anscheinend vergessen.) Ich tat als hätte ich die Geste nicht bemerkt und er ließ die Hand fallen. Ich merkte wie schnell ich die offensichtlichen Grenzen überschritt und war glücklich noch nicht an der Stelle des vor uns knienden Mannes zu sein.

,,Renesmee. Wir haben uns gedacht, dass du das übernehmen könntest?" ,,Gibt es keine Vampire, denen das mehr zu sagt? Sicherlich gibt es doch...die gewissen Personen, die ihren Spaß damit hätten.", und schon wieder eine Grenze überschritten, WIEDERREDE! ,,Ja...sicherlich.", sagte er nachdenklich, jetzt hatte er seine rot leuchtenden Augen auf mich gerichtet. ,,Es gibt einige in unseren Reihen, denen es... große Freude bereitet das Leben eines anderen zu beenden.", sein Blick wanderte zu Caius und dann rüber zu Jane. Alle im Raum sahen mich neugierig an und die meisten lachten teuflisch. „Aaaaaaber...wir müssen natürlich sicher gehen, dass es jeder im Notfall über sich bringen könnte... . Es ist doch kein Problem für dich. Oder, Renesmee?", er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste mich dann an. ,,Nein, ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ich keinem den Spaß verderbe!", heute war kein guter Tag für Reue.

Ich setzte zum Sprung an, um ihn zu töten, ihm den Kopf abzureißen... um den letzten Teil meiner Unschuld fallen zu lassen. Ich knurrte tief und bedrohlich, als ich auf seine Schulter sprang. Ich drehte seinen Kopf langsam und genüsslich nach Rechts und sah zu wie sein Hals langsam Risse bekamen. Er schrie auf, als hätte er es sich nicht so schmerzhaft vorgestellt. Seine Schreie machten mich noch wütender, abermals knurrte ich und riss dann seinen Kopf entgültig ab. Ich schmiss ihn in den hinteren Teil des Zimmers und es klang als würde Porzellan zerbersten. Ich sprang zurück, lief auf Aro zu und sah ihn gleichgültig an. ,,Darf ich gehen?", er nickte ein wenig erstaunt, doch gleich trat ein breites Lächeln auf sein makelloses Gesicht und dann sagte er:,, Felix, verbrenn ihn!". Mit eisernen Schritten und kalter Miene verließ ich den Raum. Verdutzte und überraschte Blicke sahen mich von allen Seiten an. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass sie mir so etwas nicht zugetraut hätten... .


	27. sarkastisches Frühstück

Renesmees POV: sarkastisches Frühstück

Ich wuchtete die Tür auf und lief unbeirrt weiter. Jetzt wo ich meine Wut ein wenig abreagiert hatte, konnte ich endlich Frühstücken gehen. Seltsamer Weise hatte ich keine Lust zu jagen und entschied mich deshalb, mich auf die Suche nach einem Cafè zu machen. Es hatte so seine Vorteile ein halber Vampir zu sein!

Ich sah die Tür des Schlosses schon vor mir bis...

,,Hi, Renesmee! Wo willst du denn so früh hin?", Alec hatte sich vor mich geschoben und grinste.

Ich sah auf meine Handyuhr, sie zeigte elf. Was meinte er mit ,,so früh"? Eigentlich war es schon zu spät für Frühstück, egal!

,,Frühstücken gehen"., ich drängte ihn zur Seite. ,,Ist es dafür nicht schon etwas zu spät?" ,,WAS DU NICHT SAGST!", ich versuchte es in mich hinein zu murmeln, aber es kam lauter raus als geplant. ,,Ich...wurde ein wenig aufgehalten, weißt du.", ich zeigte zu den Raum, indem ich meinen ersten Mord begangen hatte...den ersten Mord an einem Vampir.

,,Mmmm...achso.", wusste er eigentlich, wie sehr er mich nervte? ,,Wieso wartest du nicht einfach? Heidi müsste bald kommen!" ,,Ich ziehe andere Nahrung vor...!", zumindest vorerst.

,,Achso, O.k.! Kann ich dich begleiten?". Neeeeein! Wieso tat er mir das an? Konnte man mir nicht einfach ein wenig Freiraum lassen?

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er als Spion angesetzt wurde. Und versuchen sollte mich auszuquetschen.

,,Ja! Weißt du, ich kann mir nämlich nichts schöneres vorstellen, als mit einem Milchbubi wie dir zu frühstücken!", wow, schon wieder eine Grenze futsch. Ich legte so viel Betonung in diesen Satz, das selbst mein Sarkasmus einen sarkastischen Unterton bekam. Doch er, er überhörte es einfach und schloss sich mir an. Voller Ablehnung schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, das ignorierte Alec ebenfalls.

Wir liefen zur Tür und wurden durchgelassen. Ich versuchte ständig mir einen Plan auszudenken, wich ich Alec loswerden konnte. Mir fielen allerdings nur welche ein, bei denen einer von uns sterben musste. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und versuchte Alec auszublenden. Die Betonung lag auf ,,versuchte".

Wir schlenderten an einigen Cafès vorbei, die mich nicht als geeignet schienen. Ich musterte meinen Mitläufer. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er sich eine Jacke angezogen hatte und jetzt eine Mütze und eine Sonnenbrille trug.

Schließlich entdeckte ich ein Cafè, was mir gefiel. Wir setzten uns in den hinteren Teil des Gartens, direkt unter das dichte Blätterdach eines Baumes. Ich bestellte einen Kaffee weiß und ein paar belegte Brötchen. Ich war erleichtert als ich sie auf der Karte entdeckte. Ich hatte mich schon damit abgefunden, mich nur mit Kaffe zu begnügen. Ich beobachtete die Menschen um uns herum. Sie waren so ahnungslos, zerbrechlich und unbedeutend. Ich konnte die Volturi fast verstehen, weshalb sie versuchten, Carlisle von seinem „Vegetariertrip" abzuhalten. Aber schließlich sollte man jedem selbst die Wahl überlassen. Die Denkweise meiner Familie hielt mich als einziges davon ab Menschenblut zu kosten. Vor allem **ihm**, war ich es schuldig!

,,Wie sah dein Leben eigentlich aus, bevor du zu uns kamst?", ich war so in meine Gedanken vertieft, dass ich Alec ganz vergessen hatte. ,,Unspektakulär! Aber schön. Ich hatte mein eigenes Haus. Ich liebte meine Familie. Aber ich schätze mal, ihr seid alle bestens über uns informiert!", Alec schaute zu Seite. ,,Wieso bist du dann gegangen?" ,,Komplikationen...", ich zwängte mir ein Lächeln auf. ,,Wieso trinkst du kein Menschenblut?" ,,Durch meine Familie, würde ich behaupten. Es gibt einige Grundsätze, an die ich mich zu halten versuche." ,,Ahhh... hältst du sie gern ein?" ,,Mehr oder weniger. Aber ich denke du bist mir da weit voraus, oder?", ich wollte nicht über meine Familie erzählen, es tat noch zu weh. Die Bedienung kam mit meinem Frühstück. Mittlerweile hatten wir es zwölf Uhr dreißig. Hastig schlang ich alles hinunter. Ich widmete mich gerade meinem zweiten Brötchen, als ich bemerkte, dass mich Alec anstarrte. ,,Möchtest du was abhaben?", bei dieser Frage sah ich ihn nicht an. Ich hörte nur wie er auflachte. Er wartete einige Sekunden mit seiner Antwort. ,,Nein, aber ich habe auch noch nicht gefrühstückt.", jetzt sah ich ihn an, doch er sah weg. Er studierte die Menschen in einem Umkreis von drei Metern um uns herum.

,,Wir sollten bald zurück, ich will Heidi nicht verpassen!", ich nickte und stopfte mir das letzte Stück Brötchen rein. Ich legte das Geld passen auf den Tisch und verließ zusammen mit Alec das Cafè.

Wir brauchten nicht lang um im Schloss anzukommen. Alec lief geradesechs auf den ,,Raum der Gemetzel", so hatte ich beschlossen ihn zu nennen, zu. Heidi war bereits da und Alec freute sich sichtlich noch ein zwei Menschen abzubekommen. Ich allerdings untersagte mir abermals zuzugreifen und ging auf mein Zimmer.

Ich schmiss mich wie am Vortag aufs Bett und starrte die Decke an. Ich wusste, dass die Volturi mich ausspionieren würde, um zu sehen welche Beweggründe mich veranlasst hatten, meine Familie zu verlassen. Ich musste auf der Hut sein...


	28. Vergangenes ist Vergangenheit

**Ich wollte nur noch mal ,,danke" sagen, für die ganzen Reviews. Bitte schreibt weiter! Um so länger um so besser!**

**Außerdem wollte ich noch verkünden, dass das wahrscheinlich das letzte Kapitel ist...bis ich aus dem Urlaub wieder da bin.! (vielleicht schaffe ich doch noch ein oder zwei...)** **Ich bin für die nächsten zwei Wochen im Urlaub. Sicherlich könnt ihr euch denken, dass ich da nicht schreiben kann. Ich werde aber Ideen notieren und so schnell wie möglich wieder schreiben. Ihr könnt natürlich weiter reviewen!**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen dieses Kapitels!**

Renesmees POV: Vergangenes ist Vergangenheit

Abermals quälten mich die Leere und der Schmerz aus meinen Träumen. Ich wachte auf und rang nacht Luft. Meine Träume schnürten mir die Kehle zu. Ich musste mich aufsetzen, meine Beine anwinkeln und meine Arme um meinen Körper schlingen, damit mein Herz nicht auseinander sprang. Einige Sekunden ließ ich den Schmerz zu und drängte ihn dann wieder zurück.

Ich stand auf um mich fertig zu machen. Ich fragte mich, was mich wohl an diesem Tag erwartete. Vielleicht wieder eine dumme Prüfung oder doch lieber ein Essen mit der Klette Alec? Ich war auf beides nicht besonders scharf gewesen und lenkte meine Gedanken ab.

Ich putzte meine Zähne, duschte, steckte meine Haare hoch und ging zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Ich dachte zurück an mein wunderschönes Haus, an mein Zimmer, meinen großen Kleidehrschrank und an meine Bibliothek.

Doch mit diesen Gedanken, kamen auch die Erinnerungen an **ihn** wieder.

Ach Scheiß drauf! Ich wollte an ihn denken. Ich wollte, dass der Schmerz mich übermannte und mich zerstörte. So laut ich konnte dachte ich: ,,Jasper! Jasper! Jasper, ich liebe dich! Bei diesem Satz sackte ich zusammen. Ich sank auf die Knie und hielt meine Tränen nicht zurück. Das würde nur ein höllisches Brennen in meinem Hals verursachen. Wieso konnte jeder glücklich sein, außer mir? Mein Magen krampfte und mich überkam eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes. Ich wusste, ich würde niemals komplett glücklich sein..., nicht ohne Jasper. Ich liebte es seinen Namen zu sagen oder ihn auch nur zu denken. Der Schmerz und die Trauer die damit verbunden waren, verbrannten meinen Körper. Wieder schlang ich meine Arme um meinen Oberkörper, um ihn zusammen zu halten. Langsam klang der Schmerz ab, nicht völlig, aber erträglich. Mit wackeligen Knien richtete ich mich auf.

Ich hoffte, dass wenn ich es einmal komplett über mich ergehen lassen würde, ich es leichter schaffen würde alle Gedanken und Erinnerungen an meine Familie und vor allem an Jasper, wegzuschließen.

Wie gestern schon, schob ich wieder Wut an deren Stelle und lies nichts anderes mehr zu.

Ich sah in meinem Kleiderschrank und nahm mir ein kurzes, schwarzes Kleid heraus. Es war trägerlos und reichte mir knapp über die Knie. Schnüre umfesselten den oberen Teil bis zur Taille, der Rest war schlicht. Ich zog mir ebenfalls schwarze High Heels an. Ich wollte mich nicht so einfach kleiden, wie an den übrigen Tagen, denn von diesem Tag an würde ich größten Teils mit meiner Vergangenheit abschließen.

Ich nahm meine Handtasche und rannte die Treppen hinunter, in Vampirgeschwindigkeit. Ich wollte das erste Mal mein leben als Vampir auszukosten und mich nicht zurückhalten.

Wie schon gestern trat mir Aro in den Weg und war sichtlich überrascht über meine...na ja nennen wir es Erscheinung. ,,Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Jane heute begleiten würdest? Sie hat den Auftrag ein paar Menschen auszulöschen. Ein Vampir ist unvorsichtig gewesen und hat ihnen unsere Existenz offenbart." ,,Was ist mit dem Vampir passiert?" ,,Tot. Willst du sie nun begleiten?" ,,Sicher!", ich lächelte ein wenig und war mir selbst nicht ganz sich, ob es nur gestellt war. ,,Oh, wirklich. Faszinierend!", Aros Augen weiteten sich und er starrte mich an. ,,Dürfte ich erfahren was so faszinierend ist?", ich ignorierte seinen bohrenden Blick. ,,Nichts. Ich dachte nur...du entsagst dem Töten von Menschen. Gestern schien es zumindest noch so.", ich wusste selbst, dass ich meine Meinung ziemlich schnell geändert hatte. Meine Familie wäre enttäuscht gewesen. Tja... . ,,Meinungen kann man ändern. Entscheidungen müssen getroffen werden und ich hab sie für mich getroffen.", ich wollte Jane suchen und ließ Aro auf der Treppe stehen.

Dummerweise musste ich, um zu Jane zu kommen, an Alec vorbei laufen. Diesem blieb der Mund offen stehen und sein Lächeln im Hals stecken. Geschah ihm recht! Ich beachtet ihn nicht weiter und trat vor Jane. ,,ich wollte sagen, dass ich dich heute begleiten werde!" ,,Gut.", sie lächelte teuflisch, ging dann rüber zu Alec und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Ich überlegte, ob ich essen gehen sollte. Doch ich entschied mich, abzuwarten..., vielleicht ergab sie ja später noch eine Möglichkeit...!

Jane kam wieder rüber zu mir und sagte: ,,Alec wird uns ebenfalls begleiten. Ist dir doch recht, oder?" ,,Klar doch.", ich zwängte mir ein lächeln auf. ,,Ich glaube, für so einen Anlass sollte man sich vielleicht umziehen." ,,Wieso? Schwarz passt doch!" ,,Beim Kämpfen könnten die Schuhe aber stören!" ,,Als ob man bei einem so leichten Opfer kämpfen müsste!", Jane lachte auf und zog von dannen. Ich sah wie ihr Alec folgte. Vielleicht hatte Jane ja den Auftrag gegeben mich auszuspionieren, denkbar wäre es zumindest. Jane drehte sich noch mal um: ,,Wir brechen punkt eins auf, sei pünktlich.", dann funkelte sie mich böse und eindringlich an und verschwand dann, um die Ecke.

Ich sah auf meine Uhr, elf. Ich hatte also noch zwei Stunden. Was sollte ich in der Zeit tun. Irgendwas simples, unaufwändiges. Ich beschloss ein Buch zu lesen.

Ich lief zu meinem Zimmer, kramte in einer Kiste und nahm das Buch ,,Stolz und Vorurteil" heraus. Es war eins der Bücher, die ich noch nicht gelesen hatte. Ich legte mich auf den Fußboden, der angenehm kühl war und versank mit meinen Gedanken im Buch...


	29. Gemetzel

Renesmees POV: Gemetzel

Ich klappte das Buch zu und sah auf meine Uhr, zwölf Uhr achtundfünfzig. Mir fiel auf wie schnell ich das Buch verschlungen hatte. Und ich fand es erstaunlich, dass die Zeit so gepasst hatte. Ich ließ das Buch liegen und rannte nach unten. Zwölf Uhr neunundfünfzig, ich sah auf mein Handy. Ich verfolgte die Sekunden.

Noch zehn. Und zu mir haben sie gesagt ich soll pünktlich sein.

Noch neun. Sie hatte doch gesagt eins, oder?

Noch acht. Hatte ich mich vielleicht in der Zeit geirrt?

Noch sieben. Verdammt wo blieben die?

Noch sechs. So viel zu Pünktlichkeit.

Noch fünf. Vielleicht waren sie schon früher gegangen?

Noch vier. Vielleicht wollten sie mich gar nicht dabei haben!

Noch drei. Sicherlich hatte sie mich getäuscht.

Noch zwei. Wahrscheinlich waren sie gerade dabei den Auftrag allein auszufüllen.

Noch eine. Doch wieso sollten sie mich täuschen? Dachten sie vielleicht ich würde das nicht schaffen?...Ich würde es nicht schaffen Menschen umzubringen...

Ein Uhr ,,Gut du bist da! Können wir los?", ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Jane hinter mir aufgetaucht ist. ,,Können wir dann Renesmee?", Alec stand neben ihr. Beide hatten schwarze Umhänge an. Das hatte irgendwie Stil. Naja, ich glaube, dass ist der falsche Zeitpunkt um sich über das Aussehen Gedanken zu machen.

Ich nickte verblüfft. Beide lächelten, als sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck sahen und liefen dann Richtung Ausgang. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, als ob ich meinen Gesichtausdruck dadurch wieder verschwinden lassen könnte und lief den beiden hinterher.

Wir rannten in Vampirgeschwindigkeit. Wir liefen durch Wälder und ich wusste nicht, wie viele Städte wir schon durchquert hatten, als wir plötzlich stehen blieben. ,,Wir sind da.", Jane sah nach vorn. ,,Wo befinden wir uns?" ,,Italien.", Jane grinste. ,,Ich meine, welche Stadt?" ,,Wir befinden uns in Lucca, genauer gesagt, in Fabbriche di Vallico.", okkkkkk...noch nie davon gehört. Aber ich hatte mich auch noch nie sonderlich für Italien interessiert. ,,Da müssen wir hin!", Alec zeigte geradeaus. ,,Wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen, sie abends zu töten? Ich meine...da ist es unauffälliger." ,,Tun wir ja auch.", da Jane keine Anstalten machte weiter zu erzählen, erklärte mir Alec was sie gemeint hatte. ,,Wir warten bis es dunkel wird. Wir müssen nur noch sicher gehen, dass sie es nicht weitererzählt haben." ,,Und was wenn doch?" ,,Dann müssen wir die Gemeinde auslöschen.", für Jane war das alles selbstverständlich. Mir drehte sich der Magen um, ich versuchte zwar meine früheren Ansichten hinter mir zu lassen, aber das ging natürlich nicht ganz so einfach. Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, doch trotzdem fragte ich mich: Was würde meine Familie wohl dazu sagen? Was würde Jasper dazu sagen? Ich musste schlucken. Alec bemerkte das und fragte: ,,Willst du einen Rückzieher machen?", ich wusste das ging nicht. Das wäre eine weitere eingerissene grenze gewesen. ,,Nein.", das meinte ich ernst, jedoch zitterte meine Stimme. ,,Gut für dich...", Jane starrte auf das Haus, der nichts ahnenden Familie. ,,Wie groß ist die Familie?" ,,Drei Kinder, ein Mann, eine Frau, ein Hund" „Wie alt sind die Kinder?" ,,Würde sich etwas dadurch ändern, wenn du es wüstest?", Jane schien ein wenig abwesend mit ihren Gedanken. ,,Nein...ich...denke nicht." ,,Eins der Kinder ist vierzehn, die anderen sind sechs Jahre alt."

Noch nie hatte ich einen Mensch getötet, noch nie...Und jetzt, jetzt würde ich damit anfangen. Und meine ersten Opfer würden Kinder sein. Gewissensbisse nagte an mir. Doch ich wollte meine Entscheidung nicht ändern, ich durfte es nicht.

Ich versank in meinen Gedanken, in denen ich meine Entscheidung abwog. Ich wusste jedoch, dass selbst wenn, die Argumente gegen meine Entscheiden stehen würde, ich sie nicht mehr änderte.

,,Es ist soweit, wir können beginnen!", Jane stand auf. Es war bereits dunkel geworden, dass hatte ich gar nicht realisiert. Wir standen auf und näherten uns dem Haus. Alec öffnete die Tür und wir traten ein. Jane erklärte den überraschten Menschen, weshalb wir hier waren, wer wir sind und weshalb sie jetzt sterben mussten.

Alec brach dem Hund das Genick, auch wenn er keine Bedrohung darstellte. Jane sagte: ,,Renesmee du kümmerst dich um die Kinder, die zwei kleinen Mädchen. Alec du nimmst dir die Mutter vor. Und ich nehme den Mann und den Sohn. Los!".

Die Mutter bettelte um das Leben ihrer Kinder und um das ihres Mannes. Er tat das Selbe. Jane verdreht die Augen, sie schien das schon oft gehört zu haben.

Ich wand mich an das erste Mädchen. Sie hatte braune Haare und braune Augen, sie ähnelte...Mom, als sie noch klein war. Dad hatte mich mit ihren Fotos überhäuft. Sie flehte, sie betete. Aber was sollte beten bringen, wenn der Teufel persönlich vor einem steht? Ich hockte mich zu ihr runter und biss ihr in den Hals. Ich holte vorher noch mal tief Luft. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie das Blut eines Menschen schmeckte. Ich saugte den ersten Tropfen ein. Und...WOW, ich wollte nie wieder etwas anderes essen. Ich zog das Mädchen weiter an mich heran. Ein Schrei ertönte, aber es war nicht die Kleine, sie war bereits bewusstlos. Es war die Mutter die gesehen, hatte wir alle ihre Kinder starben. Ziemlich grausam, aber es belustigte mich ihr das anzutun. Jane ließ sich Zeit bei aussaugen, ich wusste nicht wie sie das konnte, bei diesem unwiderstehlichen Geschmack. Ich ließ die blutleere Hülle des Mädchens fallen. Und sah rüber zu dem anderen. Es die Zwillingsschwester des toten Mädchens. Es saß verängstigt in der Ecke, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und zitterte. Ich streckte die Hand aus. Es zögerte doch ergriff sie doch. Ich zog sie zu mir ran. Ich schloss sie in meine Arme, sie entspannte sich ein wenig.

Ich glaube sie dachte, dass ich ihr nichts tun würde. Aber genau das hatte ich vor, ich spielte mit ihr. ,,Beende es endlich!" Jane und Alec waren bereits fertig. Ich schlug meine Zähne in die Halsschlagader des Mädchens und leerte sie in wenigen Sekunde.

Leise schlichen wir aus dem Haus und ließen die Leichen zurück. Sie würden am nächsten Tag entdeckt werden. Mich dürstete es nach mehr. Doch ich wusste, dass es genug gewesen wahr und musste versuchen mich damit zu begnügen.

Wir liefen in den Wald und dann, zurück nach Volterra. Ich dachte darüber nach, wie skrupellos ich gewesen war. Die Schuldgefühle waren vollends abgeklungen. Ich hatte ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen, Alec musste das bemerkt haben. ,,Und wie war das erste Mal. Sie schmecken gut, oder?", ich musste wieder schmunzeln. ,,Ja, es ist ziemlich schmackhaft. Ich hätte es schon früher probieren sollen!". ,,Ja...das hättest du.".

Die Zeit verflog und wir erreichten das Schloss. Ich ging nach oben. Aro sah mir hinterher und lachte. Er hätte also auch nicht gedacht, dass ich das tun würde. Ich öffnete die Tür meines Zimmers, ging ins Badezimmer, duschte und legte mich in ein Handtuch gewickelt auf das Bett. Ich sah rüber zum Foto: ,,Sorry, Jazz!". Jetzt kamen die Schuldgefühle wieder. Ich musste an sein makelloses Gesicht denken, an seinen unwiderstehlichen Duft, an seine traumhaften, goldenen Haare. Mir lief eine Träne über die Wange. Wie machte er das? Ein Bild von ihm reichte aus um meine Gefühle zum wanken zu bringen. Ich ging zu Kleiderschrank, einen Schlafanzug rausholen. Ich entschied mich, für ein T-Shirt von Jasper. Es duftete noch nach ihm und ich sog den Duft ein. Ich liebte ihn so sehr. Ich dachte gegen meinen Willen zurück an ihn. Ich würde ihn vielleicht nie mehr wiedersehen. Ich würde ihn **wahrscheinlich** nie mehr wiedersehen. Mein Herz zersprang. Ich sehnte mich nach ihm, doch ich kämpfte dagegen. Es fühlte sich an als würde meine Welt zerbrechen, mein Atem setzte kurz aus und mein Herzschlag wurde schneller, als ich abermals seinen Duft einsog. Es fühlte sich an als würde sich mein Leben dem Ende neigen.

Doch es war nicht das Ende meines Lebens, es war der Anfang, der Anfang eines neuen Lebens, meines neuen Lebens...

**Bitte reviewen! (:**


	30. Ewiger Schmerz, seeliger Schmerz

**Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich weitergeschrieben habe. Ich hatte viel um die Ohren und mir hat ein wenig die Inspiration gefehlt! (; Na ja, was zählt ist, dass es ja jetzt weitergeht. Ich hoffe, dass neue Kap gefällt euch! Danke für die neuen Reviews und schreibt bitte weiter welche. Hab euch lieb!**

Renesmees POV: ewiger Schmerz, seeliger Schmerz

Die Jahre zogen an mir vorüber und hinterließen eine Spur des Schmerzes, die einem roten, unübersehbaren Faden glich.

Mein Herz war zerfressen von Trauer und Hass. Hass auf mich selbst, aufgrund meiner Taten und durch das Wissen, dass, hätte ich mich damals kontrolliert, ich immer noch bei Jasper sein könnte. Und Trauer, um das was ich verloren hatte, meine Familie, meinen Jasper.

Ich dachte nicht mehr so oft an meine Familie, ich versuchte es. Trotzdem fragte ich mich manchmal, ob sie auch an mich dachten, ob sie mich vermissten...ob Jasper mich vermisste.

Es war schwer nicht an meine wundervolle Familie zu denken, aber möglich. Allerdings war es **unmöglich**, nicht an Jasper zu denken.

Immer wenn ich an ihn dachte, bekam ich einen Kloß im Hals. Ich konnte mich an jedes Detail an ihm erinnern. Sein Duft, sein Gesicht, seine Stimme, seine Haare, sein Lächeln, alles.

Früher hatte ich noch gehofft, dass sich mein Leben radikal ändern würde, mit meinem Beitreten zu den Volturi. Doch das tat es nur in manchen Dingen. Ich ernährte mich anders, ich dachte über einige Sachen anders als früher, aber das Wesentliche, meine Gefühle zu meinem Jasper, zu meinem Ein und Alles...waren geblieben.

Ich hatte begriffen, dass mein Leben der Hölle glich. Ewiger Schmerz, seeliger Schmerz. Das was ich so sehr begehrte, wie nichts anderes auf dieser Welt, war mir nicht vergönnt. Es würde nie etwas geben, was dieses Loch in meiner Brust verschließen könnte, nichts und niemanden. Ich war in der Zeit gefangen und diese wollte mich nicht freigeben, sie wollte mich quälen.

Ich hatte mich weitestgehend mit den Volturi ,,angefreundet". Ich gehörte dazu, war eine von ihnen. Unbarmherzig, grausam, das eigentliche Bild eines Vampirs.

Am besten verstand ich mich mit Jane und Alec. Jane war mir in einigen Sachen ähnlich. Sie war auch grausam, auch blutrünstig, aber das traf wohl auf die meisten Vampire zu. Alec war, wie ich herausgefunden hatte, nicht als Spion auf mich angesetzt worden. Er hatte sich seltsamer Weise in mich verliebt. Ich erwiderte diese Liebe jedoch nicht. Es tat mir leid für ihn, ich konnte diesen Schmerz gut nachvollziehen. Gerade bei mir war er so präsent, dass er keine Sekunde von mir wich. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass es bei Alec nicht ganz so schlimm war.

Mein Leben in Volterra hatte den Alltag eingenommen (Nicht verwunderlich, in fast zehn Jahren). Es äußerte sich nicht sonderlich spektakulär. Ich empfand es nicht als besonders große Ehre, zu den Volturi zu gehören, wie die meisten hier. Ich sah es eher so, wie die einzige Möglichkeit. Wo sollte ich sonst hin? Allein umherziehen hatte ich nicht geplant. Mich einem kleinen Zirkel anschließen, oder einen gründen, lag ebenfalls nicht in meinem Interesse. Aber was lag schon darin? Ich sah meine Familie nicht mehr. Ich lebte nur noch um des Lebens Willen. Es gab nichts mehr für mich, was mich faszinierte, was nur im geringsten an mein Herz gelang. Im Gegensatz zu meinem Umgang an Leuten, schlug mein Herz zwar, aber davon spürte ich nichts. Es fühlte sich eher an, als hätte ich einen Eisklotz als Herz. Jedoch war es bei meinem restlichen Körper anders, eher als würden Flammen an ihm lecken. Jede Faser in mir spürte den Schmerz, der von Tag zu Tag schlimmer wurde. Ich bekam nicht mehr so viel mit, was um mich herum geschah. Ich versuchte nicht so abwesend auszusehen wie Marcus, aber das war schwer. Ich behielt eine unversehrte, relativ ,,glückliche" Maske und einen tauben Körper.

Jedes Mal wenn ich Marcus betrachtete, erkannte ich einen Teil von mir wieder.

Bei uns beiden war der Liebste auf der Welt, nicht greifbar. Das Teil, was zu einem zu gehören scheint, das Teil, was die eine Hälfte zu etwas vollständigen ergänzt.

Ich hatte Alec einmal gebeten, mir die Geschichte zu erzählen, weshalb Marcus immer so teilnahmslos war. Er hatte mir erzählt, dass Marcus seine Seelenverwandte verloren hatte, dass sie tot sei...also wie bei mir. Zwar war Jasper nicht tot, aber es lief auf das Selbe hinaus. Ich fragte mich, warum er diesem ewigen Schmerz, dieser ewigen Trauer kein Ende bereitete. Wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen sich dem Suizid hinzugeben, alles zu beenden, endlich befreit von alledem? Nein.

Und ich wusste auch wieso, ich kannte Antwort: Er hatte eine sinnlose Hoffnung auf ein Wunder, das es nie geben würde. Auch ich hatte tief in mir, dieses Gefühl, dass es das nicht gewesen sein konnte. Dass das hier nur eine vorübergehende Situation war, die sich irgendwann ändern würde. Dass Jasper auf einmal vor mir steht und mich in seine starken Arme nimmt und sagt, es würde alles gut werden und wir würden nie wieder getrennt sein. Doch diese Chance gab es nicht. Alice war sein Leben und sogar noch mehr als das. Nie würde er sie aufgeben, erst recht nicht für mich. Die Person, die seine Beziehung zu Alice auf die Probe gestellt hatte, sogar fast zerstört hätte. Wieso sollte er?

Langsam kam ich wieder aus meinen Gedanken heraus, hatte aber trotzdem dieses seltsame, taube Gefühl in mir. Ich sah zur Uhr, es war höchste Zeit, Heidi würde bald kommen. Ich hievte mich von meinem Bett hoch, auf dem ich meinen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte und schritt zur Tür. Träge öffnete ich sie und machte sie hinter mir wieder zu. Jane stand bereits davor, mit einem freudigen Ginsen im Gesicht.

,,Da bist du ja endlich.", sagte sie leise aber glockenhell. ,,Ich dachte schon, du hast heute keinen Hunger.", sie kicherte. ,,Ja klar.", sagte ich sarkastisch. Ich war nicht ganz bei der Sache, ich hing immer noch ein wenig in der Vergangenheit, ließ es mir allerdings nicht anmerken. ,,Als ob ich jemals das Essen auslassen würde. Du glaubst nicht was ich für einen Hunger habe. Meine Kehle brennt regelrecht.", ich versuchte zu lachen, schnitt aber eher eine Grimasse. ,,Na dann können wir ja gehen. Oder, meine Liebe?" ,,Nur zu, Jane!", wenn es sein muss. Während sie die Treppe hinunter schwebte, schlurfte ich meine Beine schleppend hinterher. Bis wir endlich am „Raum der Gemetzel" ankamen.

Wir kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig. Alec erwartete uns. Er umarmte Jane und gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf meine Wange. Er erhaschte einen wütenden und gleichzeitig ermahnenden Blick von mir, regierte aber eher amüsiert, als eingeschüchtert. ,,Ich seid spät dran. Ich dachte schon...ihr hättet keinen Hunger", misstrauisch musterte er uns, doch Jane schüttelte sofort energisch ihren Kopf. ,,Du kennst mich also doch nicht richtig!", sprach sie lachend. Was mir nicht entgangen war, sie hatte nur gesagt dass, er **sie** nicht richtig kannte, des Essens wegen. Also war sie sich auch nicht sicher, was sie heute von mir halten sollte. Sie war sich also nicht sicher, ob ich Hunger hatte. Nun sahen mich beide fragend an. Ich beantwortete die Frage in ihren Augen. „Können wir dann gehen? Ich habe riesigen Hunger!", wieder sah ich, dass sie mir misstrauten, doch sie gingen mit mir zusammen in den monströsen Raum.

Aro stand in Mitten des Saals. Er starrte zu mir herüber. „Schön, nun sind wir vollzählig.", sagte er honigsüß. Er lächelte mich an, ich erwiderte es unwillig. Er ging auf uns zu und reichte Alec und Jane die Hand. Ohne zu zögern gaben sie ihre ihm. Als er mir seine reichte schritt ich ein wenig zurück. Ich hatte all die Jahre darauf geachtet ihn nicht zu berühren und war erstaunt, dass er es so lang zuließ. Ich wusste nicht, wie er meine Gedanken deuten würde. Von Mom wusste ich , dass er gern Dad, Jasper und Alice um sich herum gehabt hätte. Das würde mehr Macht für ihn bedeuten. Ich wusste, dass dieses seltsam freundliche in ihm, nur eine Fassade war. Ich konnte einfach nicht riskieren, ihm Druckmaterial zu liefern.

Auch dieses Mal ließ er seine ausgestreckte Hand sinken und wandte uns den Rücken zu, sichtlich enttäuscht.

Ich hörte Stimmengewirr und roch die verschiedensten Düfte. Heidi. Ich spürte, wie mir das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief. Sie rochen diesmal wirklich appetitlich.

Die meisten waren Touristen, mit Cappies und Kameras. Mit geweiteten Augen sahen sie sich im Raum um. Konnten sie ahnen was ihnen bevorstand? Dass sie hier nie wieder lebend rauskamen, ganz im Gegenteil. Felix schloss die große Tür. Alle zischten, bis auf Aro und mich. Die Augen der anderen begannen zu funkeln und sie gingen in Angriffshaltung.

Auf ein Zeichen von Aro hin, durften wir beginnen. Er hob kurz die Hand und ließ sie wieder sinken, das Zeichen.

Während die anderen gierig zugriffen, machte ich mich langsam daran, mir mein Opfer auszusuchen.

Ich schnappte mir eine kleine, verängstigte Frau. Sie trug alte Jeans und eine weiße Bluse mit Stickerrein. Die Frau hatte schwarze, glatte Haare, die ihr bis zu Taille reichten. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte sie mich an. Dann, als ich gerade in sie beißen wollte, empfand ich etwas seltsames.

Nach all der langen Zeit, spürte ich das erste Mal wieder...Mitleid. Mein taubes Gefühl in mir schwächte kurz ab. Ich merkte wie der Schmerz sich verdoppelte und baute die Taubheit wieder auf.

Nun hatte ich Wut auf die Frau, weil sie mir meinen Schmerz noch mal vor Augen geführt hatte. Ein tiefes Grollen entwich meiner Kehle, dann schlug ich ihr meine Zähne ins Fleisch. Sie schrie auf, verstummte aber bald. Ihr Blut hatte keinen besonders reizvollen Geschmack. Ich ließ ihren leeren Körper fallen und er schlug auf dem Boden auf.

Die anderen Volturi waren noch beschäftigt, mit der zweiten oder dritten Malzeit. Mir war der Appetit wirklich vergangen. Ich sah zu Aro und er verstand sofort, dass ich gehen wollte. Er nickte, ich lief zur Tür und beschleunigte meinen Schritt allmählich. Ich wollte auf mein Zimmer, nicht um meinen Gedanken hinterher zu hängen, sondern um gar keine Gedanken haben zu müsse. Ich wollte mich einfach nur noch verkriechen und die Leere in mir spüren.

Ich kam auf meinem Zimmer an und ließ die letzten Fragen für diesen Tag durch meinen Kopf ziehen: Wie lang würde ich das noch aushalten? Wie lang würde ich noch ohne Jasper leben können? Wie lang noch, bis ich jemanden anbettelte, dass dieser meinen Körper zerstören sollte? Oder konnte ich das auch selbst tun?

Dieser Gedanke war reizvoll. Einfach alles loslassen, sich selbst loslassen. Nie mehr Schmerz, Trauer, Hass, Verzweiflung, Taubheit, oder sonstige lästige Gefühle. Leider würde auch die schönen nie mehr wiederkommen. Aber solche hatte ich schon zu lang nicht mehr gespürt, um mich richtig an sie erinnern zu können.

Das Nichts war wirklich, wirklich verlockend. Vielleicht zu verlockend, um widerstehen zu können?

Heute wollte ich noch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken und ließ deshalb das Nichts in mich einkehren. Ich rollte mich auf meinem Bett zusammen, dachte und fühlte nichts...außer Leere.


	31. rötlicher Schimmer

Renesmees POV: rötlicher Schimmer und ein tödliches Versehen

Ich wachte auf, von Albträumen erschüttert. Irgendwann musste ich gestern eingeschlafen sein.

Mir tat alles weh, ich war müde und fühlte mich wie verprügelt.

Ich schleppte mich ins Badezimmer und trottete unter die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser entspannte meine Muskeln.

Mehrere Minuten verstrichen, während das heiße Wasser auf meinen Körper niederprasselten.

Als ich fertig war wickelte ich mich in ein Handtuch ein und stellte mich vor den Spiegel. Ich beäugte mich.

Man sah mir nicht an wie ich mich fühlte, zum Glück. Ich sah genauer hin, drückte und verschob meine Haut mit meinen Fingern. Doch egal was ich tat, nichts ließ auf meine Stimmung deuten. Mein Körper hatte eine undurchdringliche Maske geformt.

Ich sah noch ein wenig genauer hin und suchte nach Veränderungen zu meinem Spiegelbild zu vor zehn Jahren. Ich fand nichts außer...

Meine Augen waren zwar immer noch braun, wie die von Mom früher, aber nun hatte sie einen ganz leichten rötlichen Schimmer. Einem Menschen währe es nicht aufgefallen, aber mir. Ich hatte mich nur noch von Menschenblut ernährt, hatte völlig auf Menschennahrung und Tierblut verzichtet. Das musste seine Spuren hinterlassen.

Ich bin das genaue Gegenteil von dem geworden, was meine Familie von mir erwartet hatte. Ich war einer von denen, die mich damals töten wollten.

Ein sarkastisches Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen und verschwand gleich wieder. Ich drehte meinem Spiegelbild den Rücken zu.

Ich wand mich meinem antiken Kleiderschrank zu und suchte nach nicht allzu auffälligen Klamotten. Ich wählte schließlich hellgraue Jack's, eine schwarze Jeans, ein weißes Top und eine ebenfalls hellgraue Strickjacke. Meine Haare trug ich offen.

Ich trampelte die Treppe hinunter, achtete nicht auf die Wachen, welche mich beobachteten.

Ich war in den Gedanken vertieft, denen ich gestern nicht nachgehen wollte.

War es wirklich besser bald alles zu beenden? Ich meine, zwar hatte ich die Stille Hoffnung eines Happy Ends noch nicht entgültig aufgegeben. Doch was hatte ich für Chancen? Eins zu eine Million, eins zu einer Milliarde, oder noch geringer? Ich musste der Tatsache ins Gesicht sehen... ich hatte gar keine Chance.

Alice bedeutete ihm einfach zu viel. Wie könnte ich mir wünschen, an ihre Stelle zu stehen. Ich würde nie wie Alice sein, auf keinen Fall. Aber für Jasper kam nur sie in Frage.

Ich kam zu dem großen Saal. Ich hatte vor Aro um eine Auftrag zu bitten und wenn es nur irgendetwas belangloses währe. Hauptsache war, ich konnte den Tatsachen, in meinem verunstalteten Leben, einige Zeit entfliehen.

Aro stand bereits am Eingang. Ich vermutete er wollte wissen, wer dieses Getrampel im Schloss verursacht hatte. Er streckte mir seine papierene Hand entgegen und ich gab ihm meine...

,,Interessant! Wirklich...interessant..." er sprach flüsternd. ,,Das heißt also...?", seine Augen weiteten sich vor Freude.

In dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er verschwunden und ließ mich betreten stehen. Was hatte ich getan?

OH MEIN GOTT! Wie konnte ich ihm nur meine Hand geben? Ich war so in meinen Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass ich meine Handlungen gar nicht richtig mitbekommen hatte, nur so am Rande.

All die Zeit, in der ich hier war, hatte ich es vermieden ihn zu berühren. Und jetzt? Jetzt wusste er alles über mich und ...auch über... Jasper. Nun kam alles wieder hoch. Die Gefühle, die ich zu unterdrücken versuchte waren allgegenwärtig und fühlten sich so heftig an wie schon lang nicht mehr. Alles was ich jemals gesehen hatte, all meine Erinnerungen, all meine Gedanken, nun kannte Aro sie alle.

Er wusste jedes Detail über mich, über meine Vergangenheit. Er wusste nun auch von dem Tag, als ich und Jasper fast...

Daran wollte und konnte ich nicht mehr zurückdenken.

Und das Schlimmste war, dass er wusste, ich und meine Familie waren nicht im Streit auseinander gegangen. Und das hieß wiederum, es gab die geringe Möglichkeit, dass sie immer noch ein wenig Liebe für mich empfanden.

Jetzt hatte ich ihm Druckmaterial geliefert. Das beste was er bekommen konnte. Würde er es nutzen? Ja. Aber wie? Was würde er damit anfangen?

Ich musste nach Hause. Ich musste meine Familie warnen, vor einer Bedrohung die ich selbst nicht kannte.

Aber ich musste auch wissen, was er vorhatte. Ich war hin und hergerissen. Ich beschloss, erst einmal wider auf mein Zimmer zu gehen und zu überlegen, welche Pläne er haben könnte. Ich musste meine Familie schützen.

Und wenn es das wahrscheinlich Letzte sein würde, was ich tat!


	32. Liebe gegen Folter

Renesmees POV: Liebe gegen Folter

Es war totenstill, während ich darüber nachgrübelte mit welchen Plänen ich meine Familie vor Aros ,,Habgier" schützen konnte. Allerdings liefen alle Ideen ins Leere.

Nach weiteren Minuten der nun ständigen Angst, um das für mich wichtigste auf dieser tristen Welt, kam Alec herein gestürmt und unterbrach somit die Stille.

„Renesmee, du musst sofort hier verschwinden!", schrie er mir direkt ins Gesicht. Das bedeutete nichts gutes.

,,Weshalb? Was weißt du?", war das Einzige was ich hervorbrachte. „Sie wollen dich geiseln, um deine Familie zu bekommen. Die anderen denken, deine Familie würde sich für dich opfern.".

O.k. das war vollkommen absurd. Es gab schon mal mindestens zwei Personen, bei denen ich mir sicher war, dass sie sich nicht für mich opfern würden wollen. Und gerade diese zwei Vampire waren zwei von den dreien, die Aro unbedingt um sich haben wollte. Also waren Alice und Jasper doch schon mal außer Gefahr, oder?

,,Ich glaube Aro will nur die mit den Gaben haben.", fügte Alec noch hinzu. Also genau das, was ich mir schon gedacht hatte.

,,Will auch Jane...?", ich vollendete den Satz nicht. Ich wusste schon immer, dass sie mich nicht mehr mochte als Aro. Aber wollte sie mich wirklich so verraten?

,,Ja, auch sie.", gab Alec mit gesenktem Blick zu. Anscheinend hatte er seine Schwester auch anders eingeschätzt.

,,Wir müssen uns beeilen! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Ich helfe dir packen!", er wirbelte herum und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Er packte alles in eine Kiste und nahm sich dann meinen Kleiderschrank vor. Er schmiss die Klamotten in meine Richtung und ich packte sie ein. Schnell sammelte er noch meine anderen, im gesamten Zimmer verstreuten Sachen, ein und verstaute sie sicher. Schlussendlich packte ich noch die Sachen auf meinem Nachttisch ein, inklusive dem Bild von Jasper und mir.

Als die Sachen in den vier Kisten und in der großen Tasche wieder vollzählig waren, nahmen wir sie alle gleichzeitig mit. Die Sachen die ich hier gekauft hatte, alle bis auf den Bilderrahmen, ließ ich zurück.

Wir schlichen leise an den Wachen vorbei ohne, dass sie etwas bemerkten, da Alec ihre Sinne trübte. Als wir kurz vor dem Ausgang waren, setzte Alec alle außer Gefecht, somit konnten wir problemlos nach draußen gelangen. Jedoch wussten wir beide, dass man mir schon bald folgen würde.

Wir kamen an meinem verstaubten Auto an, welches aber noch zu funktionieren schien. Wir luden mein Gepäck in den Kofferraum und verschlossen ihn. Ich drehte mich zu Alec, der nun einige Meter von meinem Wagen entfernt stand.

,,Warum steigst du nicht ein, Alec. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren.", ich sah ihn fragend an.

,,**Du**... hast keine Zeit zu verlieren." , verbesserte er mich. Ich war verwirrt. Er konnte doch nicht hier bleiben. Sie würden ihn bestrafen. Ihn, meinen einzigen verbündeten und das allein wegen... mir.

Nein. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen, ich konnte nicht in noch einem Leben so eine Wunde hinterlassen. Nicht schon wieder.

„Was redest du da? Du musst mit mir kommen!", wies ich ihn an, „Sie würden dich foltern, vielleicht sogar töten. Du hast in ihren Augen Verrat begangen!".

,,Ja, das habe ich. Doch ich kann dich nicht begleiten. Ich gehöre nun mal hierher. Sie werden mich nicht umbringen. Ich bin für die Volturi zu kostbar. Sie werden Jane beten mich zu quälen und sie wird es tun. Aber es wird ihr Leid tun. Das alles wird vorbei gehen und ich werde es mit Sicherheit überleben. Du jedoch musst jetzt schleunigst fahren!", er bewegte sich auf das Auto zu und öffnete mit einer Handbewegung die Wagentür. Ich stieg ein und verdrückte eine Träne dabei.

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir, sah Alec noch einmal an und formte mit meinen Mund die Worte: ,,Es tut mir so leid.". Er lächelte und nickte. Ich würde ihn nie mehr wiedersehen und somit auch nie erfahren, ob er es wirklich überlebt hatte. Nun konnte ich die Tränen nicht zurückhalten.

Wie konnte ein Vampir so grausam sein? Wie konnte **ich** so grausam sein?

Ich gab Gas und fuhr die schmalen Straßen im extrem überhöhten Tempo entlang, ohne auch nur etwas zu streifen.

Ohne Pause fuhr ich zum Flughafen und nahm den nächsten Flug nach Port Angeles. Danach fuhr ich weiter nach Forks und hielt nur an um zu tanken und um zu essen, menschliche Nahrung. Ich hatte die stille Hoffnung, dass der rötliche Schimmer in meinen Augen ein wenig verblassen würde, bei anderer Nahrung.

Immer wieder dachte ich das Wort ZUHAUSE , doch irgendwie wollte es nicht in meinen Schädel gehen, dass ich genau dorthin auf den Weg war. Konnte es möglich sein, dass es nicht mehr **mein **Zuhause war?

Mein Herz klopfte wild und drohte aus meiner Brust zu springen als ich mich meinem alten Haus näherte. Nur noch ein paar Meter, welche ich sehr langsam fuhr, war ich nun noch von ihm getrennt. Ich stellte meinen Wagen ab und transportierte meine Sachen ins Wohnzimmer.

Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Es lag kein bisschen Staub, alle Pflanzen waren grün wie eh und je und es roch meeresfrisch im ganzen Haus. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich meine Familie gut um es gekümmert. Für meine... Rückkehr. Doch woher sollten sie wissen, dass ich jemals ...? Diese Frage ließ ich auf sich beruhen und sah mich genauer im Raum um.

Ich inspizierte noch die übrigen Räume, in denen sich, wie ich bemerkte, auch nichts getan hatte. Danach lief ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Ich pflanzte mich auf das Sofa und beschloss bis morgen zu warten, bis ich mich meiner Familie zeigte. Ich würde noch einen Text einstudieren, um nicht sprachlos vor ihnen zu stehen und versuchen ihnen so gut es ging, die letzten zehn Jahre zu verschweigen. Das Dumme war nur, dass ich nicht wusste, ob sie mich überhaupt noch mal wiedersehen wollten. Aber hätten sie mein Haus dann nicht verwahrlosen lassen? Mmmm...

Ich wollte es einfach drauf ankommen lassen, morgen.

Ich lief in mein Schlafzimmer, zog mir ein altes T-Shirt aus meinen megagroßen Kleiderschrank an und wickelte mich in meiner Bettdecke ein.

Das würde eine lange, schlaflose Nacht werden...

**Reviewen! (:**


	33. Wiedersehen macht Freude,meistens

Renesmees POV: Wiedersehen macht Freude...meistens

Ich wachte auf und fühlte mich nicht besonders gut. Überhaupt nicht gut. Wie ich mir schon gedacht hatte, war diese Nacht größtenteils schlaflos gewesen.

Ich setzte mich auf und sah an meinem Körper herab, ich zitterte wie Espenlaub. Jeder Teil, und sollte er noch so winzig sein, wusste, dass dieser Tag wichtig war für alles was noch kommen würde.

Immer noch schlaftrunken stolperte ich in mein geräumiges Badezimmer. Ich ließ Wasser in die dreieckige Badewanne und starrte während der Wartezeit die blauen Wandfließen an.

Das Wasser schon fast überlief, ließ ich meinen Körper in die heiß dampfende Flüssigkeit sinken, umhüllt von duftenden Shampoo.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde stieg ich hinaus und hüllte mich in ein großes, weißes Handtuch. Ich schritt zum Badezimmerspiegel, putzte Zähne, kämmte meine verwuschelten Haare und sah mich danach genau an. Ich sah weder gestresst noch panisch aus, meine körpereigene Maske leistete gute Arbeit.

Ich wanderte zu meinem Kleiderschrank und zog mir eine rosafarbene Bluse mit weißem Rock an. Allerdings hatte ich damit etwas von einer Barbiepuppe und außerdem passte dieses ,,Ich bin ein braves Mädchen" - Outfit nicht mehr wirklich zu mir.

Ich probierte noch einige weitere Kleidungskombinationen aus und entschloss mich schließlich für eine weiße Jeans(weiß für Unschuld - man kann es ja mal probieren) und ein graues Top mir schwarzer Jacke. Bei den Schuhen viel meine Wahl auf schwarze, einfache Ballerinas.

Regelrecht schleppend trottete ich zum Haus meiner Familie und versuchte mich krampfhaft an den einstudierten Text zu erinnern. Langsam kam das Haus in Sichtweite und ich bekam Nervenflattern. Fragen drängten sich in meinen Kopf: Sollte ich das wirklich wagen? Wie würden sie regieren? Waren sie immer noch diejenigen ,die ich verlassen hatte? Schließlich hatte ich mich auch ziemlich verändert, moralisch.

Nun war das Haus zum greifen nah, ich streckte meine Hand aus, drückte die Klinke nach unten und hoffte auf eine verschlossene Tür. Jedoch war sie das nicht. Wieso sollten Vampire auch abschließen? Alles wovor sie Angst haben musste, würde die verschlossene Tür eh nicht aufhalten.

Langsam lugte ich in das altbekannte Wohnzimmer. Es roch nach frischen Blumen und nach den einzelnen Familienmitgliedern. Vor allem Jaspers Duft stach heraus und brannte mir angenehm in der Nase. Es war sogar noch besser als meine bloße Erinnerung an ihn.

Ich trat ein, konnte jedoch keinen entdecken. Ich lauschte auf Stimmen, doch es waren keine zu hören. Seltsam. Obwohl... vielleicht waren sie ja gerade alle jagen. Alice konnte mich ja schließlich nicht sehen.

Ich schritt auf die schwarze Couch zu und setzte mich, ich würde warten und noch mal alles genau durchdenken

...

...

...

Ich hatte mich trotz der zwei Stunden des Wartens keinen Zentimeter bewegt, bis...

Ich hörte Stimmengewirr, **das** Stimmengewirr auf das ich seit mehr als zehn Jahren gewartet hatte. Plötzlich stoppte es und ich konnte mir denken warum. Sie hatten mich bemerkt.

,,Renesmee?", fragte jemand zögerlich, Mom.

,,Hi.", hauchte ich schwer atmend.

Stille. Dann ein lauter Aufschrei, ein braunhaariger Blitz, welcher mir um den Hals fiel und mein Gesicht abküsste.

,,Du bist wieder zurück. Ich hab dich so vermisst, Kleines. Geh bitte nie wieder weg.", geschluchzte Wörter aus ihrem Mund. Sie legte einen Arm um mich und setzte sich. Allmälig kamen auch die anderen rein. Erst Carlisle, dann Esme, danach Dad, dahinter Rosalie, dann Emmett, dann Alice und zum krönenden Schluss... Jasper. Ich senkte meinen Blick und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass er es mir gleich tat.

Ich löste mich aus Mom´s Umarmung und stand auf.

Carlisle lächelte mich warm und herzlich an, bevor er mich kurz umarmte. Danach folgte Esme, die mit offenem Mund lächelte, mich auf die Stirn küsste und mich dann ebenfalls an sich drückte.

,,Es ist schön, dass du wieder bei uns bist, Liebes!", auch sie schluchzte.

Nun Dad dran. Er drückte mich fest und lächelte mich danach an. Ihm fehlten die Worte.

Als nächste war Rose an der Reihe. ,,Du warst viel zu lang weg, Schatz!", die besorgte Mutter stand ihr gut. Sie lachte zwar aber die Erleichterung war ihr anzuhören. Ich sah zu Emmett, er grinste, ,,Hast ja ganz schön auf dich warten lassen!", dann schloss auch er mich in seine großen Arme, hob mich hoch und knuddelte mich so fest er konnte. ,,Ich.. bekomme...keine ...Luft ..Emm..", keuchte ich. ,,Ups, sorry." Daraufhin setzte er mich wieder ab und grinste noch breiter. Er bekam einen leichten Klaps von Rose.

Alice hüpfte regelrecht auf mich zu. „Das ist wirklich unfair, dass ich dich nicht sehen kann. Nur deswegen ist mir die Chance, einer megagroße Wiedersehensparty verwehrt geblieben. Oder vielleicht... man könnte sie ja nachholen?", auch sie umarmte mich und ich flüsterte ihr ein ,,Bitte nicht" ins Ohr. Nun blieb nur noch Jasper...

Ich ging einen Schritt zurück, doch er schlich auf mich zu und schaute kurz mit seinen goldenen Augen auf ,seine Stirn war leicht gerunzelt. Dann, schließlich schloss auch er mich in seine großen, starken Arme und schluchzte leise. Ich musste Tränen unterdrücken, die mir nur die Sicht auf **ihn **genommen hätten. Er lehnte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter, vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren und schluchzte abermals. Er flüsterte leise so ,dass nur ich es hören konnte ,,ich habe dich so vermisst, Darlin´. Es war alles meine Schuld.". Ebenfalls so leise antwortete ich ,,Nein es war meine. Und das weißt du auch, aber... danke."

,,Was führt dich zu uns?", unterbrach uns Carlisle. Ich war froh darüber, denn Jaspers Gegenwart stellte meine Selbstbeherrschung auf die Probe. Doch was da jetzt kommen würde, war auch nicht viel besser.

Ich setzte mich zwischen Mom und Rosalie, wartete darauf, dass sich die übrigen auch setzten (mir fiel auf, dass sich Jazz ziemlich weit weg setzte) und begann zu erzählen: ...

**Reviewt, bitte! XD**


	34. die letzten zehn Jahre

Renesmees POV: die letzten zehn Jahre

Alle saßen gespannt da und warteten darauf, dass ich anfing zu erzählen. Doch wie sollte ich das anstellen, wo ich mir doch vorgenommen hatte, die letzten zehn Jahre zu verschweigen. Aber im Gegensatz dazu, musste ich sie vor der ungewissen Gefahr warnen. Dad riss die Augen bei dem Wort ,,Gefahr" auf. Damit er nicht laut danach fragte, dachte ich so laut ich konnte ,,Ich werde es erklären". Und damit war es beschlossen, ich musste ALLES sagen.

,,Alles fing mit der Sache an, von der ihr alle wisst.

Danach konnte ich nicht hier bleiben. Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich davor drücken wollte, es ist eher... , ich wollte nicht, dass ihr mich weiter bei euch ertragen müsst.". Einen kurzen Moment lang sah es aus, als wollten alle wiedersprechen, doch ich hob die Hand. Ich wusste, ich hatte Recht. Es wäre nicht gut gewesen bei ihnen zu bleiben, dass würde es nie sein.

,,Ich wusste nicht wirklich, wo ich hin sollte. Allerdings hatte ich schon immer gewusst, dass der Tag des Abschieds kommen würde und hatte deswegen Vorsichtsmaßnahen gestartet. Ich hatte mir ein paar Informationen über die Volturi geben lassen.", ich sah Carlisle an, der zu Boden starrte und die Stirn runzelte.

,,Ich machte mich auf den Weg nach Volterra. Die Volturi nahmen mich auf, boten mir ein Zimmer an und auch... Nahrung.", jetzt sahen mich alle entsetzt an. Sie konnten ahnen, was jetzt kommen würde.

,,Da erklärt das.", nuschelte Jasper für sich.

,,Das erklärt **was?, **fragte Emmett und stellte somit die Frage, die allen auf der Zunge brannte.

,,Den rötlichen Schimmer in Renesmees Augen. Hast du ihn nicht bemerkt?", antwortete er. Und ich hielt die Luft an. War es denn wirklich so offensichtlich? Wie eine Schautafel wurde ich begutachtet. Und Carlisle nickte fast unmerklich.

Ich versuchte mich sinnloser Weise zu rechtfertigen.

,,Am Anfang hatte ich mich wiedersetzt. Ich hatte Tiere gejagt, dem was **sie** trinken entsagt. Doch... sie akzeptierten mich nicht, nicht so richtig. Ich bekam Aufträge in denen ich meine ursprünglichen Prinzipien auf den Kopf stellen musste. Irgendwann gab ich nach. Ich weiß, es war keinesfalls richtig. Aber damit versuchte ich auch, mein altes Leben... euch ... hinter mir zulassen. Ich hatte nicht vor zurückzukommen."

Ich sah mich um. Die Mienen meiner Familie unergründlich und doch gleichzeitig durchsichtig, ich wusste was sie von mir dachten und es war richtig. Ich sah die Abscheu in ihren Augen. Ein Bild, welches mir zeigte, dass ich nun keiner mehr von ihnen war. Meine Befürchtung und gleichzeitige Hoffnung.

,,Ich hatte es geschafft, in den gesamten zehn Jahren die Berührung mit Aro zu vermeiden und schaffte es auch ... fast. Und deswegen bin ich hier. Ich war einmal unaufmerksam gewesen, hatte Aro meine Hand gereicht und nun weiß er alles.", Jasper sah beschämt zu Boden. Er tat mir unendlich leid.

,,Ich muss euch warnen. Alec hatte mir berichtet, dass sie mich gefangen nehmen wollten, um Alice, Dad und Jasper zu bekommen. Ich schaffte es zu fliehen, um euch dies zu berichten. Ich weiß, dass man solch einen dramatischen Fehler nicht so einfach beheben kann und ihr habt auch allen Grund mich zu hassen, doch ich musste es euch sagen. Zumindest das war ich euch noch schuldig". Mir wurde noch einmal schmerzlich bewusst was ich getan hatte.

,,Wir hassen dich nicht. Du hast zweifelsohne einen gefährlichen Fehler gemacht, doch du gehörst immer noch zu uns.", verständnislos sah ich Dad an. Wie konnte er...? Ich begab meine gesamte Familie in Gefahr und trotzdem, hasste er mich nicht bis auf das Letzte. Ich verstand ihn nicht. Und da er im Plural sprach, verstand ich auch die übrigen nicht.

Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie mich aus diesem Staat verbannten, mein Haus und meine Sachen niederbrennen würden und mir sagten, sie wollten mich nie wieder sehen... und das war das mindeste, was ich befürchtet hatte.

,,Dad, versuche bitte nicht mir meine Last abzunehmen, schließlich habe ich sie selbst verschuldet. Ich werde solang hier bleiben, bis ich sicher weiß, dass ihr außer Gefahr seit. Ich würde es nicht ertragen, sollte euch etwas zustoßen, ich hab einen Fehler gemacht und muss ihn nun selbst ausbaden. Wenn alles vorüber ist, werde ich sofort weiter ziehen, es geht nicht anders.

Es muss zwar nicht sein, dass uns eine Bedrohung bevorsteht, doch man muss auf das Schlimmste gefasst sein.", ich zeigte mit meinem stimmlichen Ton, dass die Diskussion beendet war.

,,Hast du Hunger Nessi?", Rose strahlte mich an. Sie schien nicht zu stören, was sie gerade vernommen hatte. ,,Nein, hab schon gegessen .", die anderen warfen mir einen flüchtigen Blick zu. ,,Ich habe normale Menschennahrung gegessen, meine ich. Ich werde versuchen, meine schlechten Essgewohnheiten abzulegen. Seit gewiss.", sie atmeten auf. Das Vertauen meiner Familie zu gewinnen, war leichter als gedacht. Jedoch sollten sie sich nicht zu sehr an mich gewöhnen.

Der restliche Tag verging schnell. Wir redeten über belanglose Dinge aus den guten alten Zeiten. Es war einfach schön, die Nähe meiner Liebsten zu genießen. Und ich entschuldigte mich an die tausend Male bei Jasper, der mir anscheinend verziehen hatte. Denn er beteuerte, dass es schon gut sei und ja nichts weiteres passiert ist. Allerdings sah ich das anders. Jedes Mal, wenn ich davon anfing knurrte Dad bedrohlich, was ich leicht amüsant fand. Auch Alice hatte mir anscheinend verziehen, sie plante schon eine Shoppingtour mit mir, bei der ich aber hoffte, sie nie mitmachen zu müssen.

Langsam wurde ich müde und begab mich nach Hause. Ich würde schlafen gehen und morgen zurückkehren, schließlich war die Gefahr noch nicht vorüber und wir hatten uns noch viel zu erzählen.

Am nächsten Tag frühstückte ich, putzte Zähne und zog mir die Klamotten vom Vortag an, vorauf mich Alice bestimmt umbringen würde, da sie der Meinung war, dass Kleidung Einwegware ist.

Ich schritt durch die Glastür, die ins Wohnzimmer führte. Und stand plötzlich vor der ganzen, um Alice herum versammelten Familie. Alice saß auf dem schwarzen Zweisitzer und hatte einen glasigen Blick. Jasper saß neben ihr und stellte die Frage, welche er schon hunderte Male davor gestellt hatte: ,,Was siehst du?".

Und dann antwortete sie das, was allen das nicht vorhandene-außer bei mir-Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ: ,,Sie kommen."


	35. Ende des Seins

**Sorry das es so lang gedauert hat, aber die letzten Wochen waren nicht so rosig bei mir. Naja... Außerdem sind das ja jetzt gleich zwei Kapitel und dann sogar die letzten beiden! Ich hoffe sie gefallen euch. ****Also bitte reviewen!** **Ach übrigens steht schon meine nächste ff fest. Sie wird eine Jasper/Bella ff sein. Auch wieder herzerreißend tragisch. O.K. also ich hoffe ihr bleibt dran, also dann bis(s) zur nächsten ff.**

Renesmees POV: Ende des Seins

Die Gesichter meiner Familie, fassungslos. Wir alle wussten wen Alice meinte. Doch das durfte nicht sein, jetzt noch nicht. Ich wusste, dass Carlisle und die anderen versuchen würden mich zu schützen, doch ich wusste auch, dass sie keine Chance hatten. Der Sturm der Volturi war zu kräftig, als das wir ihm trotzen konnten.

,,Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Esme ängstlich.

,,Kämpfen.", antwortete Emmett mit einem breiten Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, welches in keiner Weise zur jetzigen Situation passte.

,,Es sind zu viele, wir können sie nicht besiegen.", ich meldete mich zu Wort.

,,Wir könnten wie damals andere dazuholen, die uns helfen.", schlug Rose vor.

,,Nein, sie würden uns nicht helfen. Damals sind wir nur knapp einem Kampf entgangen und auch da hatten schon viele Bedenken bei ihrer Entscheidung, uns geholfen zu haben. Außerdem wussten sie zu dieser Zeit, dass wir im Recht gegenüber den Volturi waren. Jetzt ist das anders, Nessie ist einfach geflüchtet, dass ist für die Volturi Verrat und für viele unserer ehemaligen Zeugen auch.", entkräftete Dad Rosalies Idee.

,,Aber wir müssen etwas tun um sie zu beschützen.", Mom schluchzte, Dad nahm ihre Hand und nickte.

,,Das steht außer Frage. Könnten wir die Wölfen noch mal um Verstärkung bitten?", fragte Jasper.

,,Vielleicht..., aber ich weiß selbst dann nicht, ob wir eine Chance haben."

,,Das bringt doch alles nichts. Wir werden nicht genügend Leute zusammen bekommen. Wieso wollt ihr es nicht wahrhaben? Es ist einfacher mich auszuliefern. Auf diese Weise muss nur ich sterben, aber... aber wenn ihr mich beschützt, kann es sein... dann wird es so sein, dass ich nicht das einzige Opfer bin. Das würde ich nicht ertragen, das bin ich nicht wert.", ich konnte nicht glauben, dass sie bei solch einer aussichtslosen Lage trotzdem zu mir stehen sollten.

,,Wir werden... dich keines Falls ausliefern, Darlin´.", beteuerte Jasper mit gefasster Stimme.

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Vielleicht sollte ich mich nicht ausliefern, oder kämpfen, vielleicht sollte ich fliehen feige wie ich war.

,,Sie würden die aufspüren." ,Dad belauschte also meine Gedanken.

,,Ich will nicht, dass ihr für mich sterbt. Das... ist... nicht...richtig, auf keinen Fall. Das werde ich nicht zulassen, niemals."

,,Wir werden dich nicht auf einem Silbertablett servieren, das kannst du nicht erwarten.", Jasper sprach leise und beherrscht. ,,Wir sollten ein wenig trainieren, schlage ich vor."

,,Wäre nicht schlecht.", Emmett grinste noch breiter.

,,Ihr bringt euch alle um! Ist ein Todeskandidat nicht genug? Das werde ich nicht zulassen."

,,Aber **wir** können auch nicht zulassen, kampflos dabei zuzusehen, wie sie dich mitnehmen und...", Mom brachte den Satz nicht zu ende.

Ich drehte mich um nahm Kurs auf mein Haus. WIE KONNTEN SIE NUR SO FÜHRSORGLICH SEIN ?

Ich kugelte mich auf dem Wohnzimmerboden zusammen und fing an zu heulen. Ich wusste was für ein Schicksal ihnen bevorstand. Reichte es ihnen den nicht ein Familienmitglied zu verlieren, mussten mir den alle folgen?

Krampfhaft suchte ich nach einer Lösung, die nur für mich tödlich enden würde. Doch mir fiel nur eine ein...

Am nächsten Tag duschte ich zog mich an und ließ das Frühstück aus. Ich rannte zum Haus meiner Familie. Sie waren nicht da. Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern wo sie damals trainiert hatten und machte mich dann auch den Weg dahin.

Jasper und Emmett hatten ihre T-Shirts ausgezogen und waren schon eifrig am üben. Mein Blick verharrte einige Sekunden an Jaspers unwiderstehlichen Körper. Und schon wieder war der altbekannte Schmerz zum greifen nah. Und ich beneidete Alice mehr den je, **ihn **zu haben und **alles** mit ihm machen zu können. Ich atmete ein paar mal tief ein und aus und lief dann weiter in Dads Richtung.

,,Das ist nicht euer Ernst! Ihr könnt das nicht ernst meinen, nicht dass ihr schlechte Kämpfer seit, aber das bringt doch rein gar nichts."

,,Es bringt auch nichts immer so pessimistisch zu sein.", murmelte Dad leise. Und so was aus seinem Mund, erstaunlich.

Und zu meiner Verteidigung ich war nicht pessimistisch, ich sah nur den Tatsachen ins Auge.

Dad sah aus als wollte er noch etwas zu Gute geben, doch er wendete sich Alice zu die wieder mit glasigen Blick zu Boden starrte.

,,Wie lang haben wir noch, Liebes?", Jasper war schneller an ihrer Seite als ich gucken konnte.

,,Keine sechs Stunden mehr.", das war ein Tiefschlag mit dem anscheinend nur ich gerechnet hatte, denn den anderen blieb die Luft weg.

Ich hatte keine Zeit ihnen weiter ihre unrealistische Hoffnung zu lassen. Ich musste handeln.

Blitzschnell machte ich kehrt und rannte auf die relativ weit entfernte

Klippe im Reservat zu. Ich wusste, dass es nur diese Lösung gab und hoffte mein Plan würde aufgehen, schließlich hatte ich keine Erfahrung damit. Die Volturi waren nur auf mich aus, gegen die anderen hatten sie nichts in der Hand.

Ich hörte wie die anderen mir folgen und ihre Füße nur kurz dem Boden berührten. Sie waren schneller als ich, ein Problem, ich rannte noch schneller. Während ich rannte griff ich nach einem spitzen Stein der vor mir lag.

Ich wusste nicht wie viel Schmerz ich spüren würde, denn das Adrenalin kochte in mir. Ich holte noch mal tief Luft und fuhr dann, so fest ich konnte die große blaue Ader an beiden Handgelenken mit dem Stein nach. Es brannte und ich musste schlucken, es tat höllischst weh. Die rote Flüssigkeit tropfte auf den feuchten Waldboden und hinterließ ein Spur.

Langsam wurde mir schwindelig, doch ich war froh dass mich meine Familie noch nicht eingeholt hatte. Ich musste wirklich sehr schnell rennen.

Vor mir sah ich die Klippe und hinter mir riefen meine Familienmitglieder Dinge wie: ,,Tu es nicht!" , ,,Wir finden ein Lösung, eine andere!"... Doch das brachte nichts.

Es gab keine andere Lösung.

Und dann geschah es... ich verlor den Boden unter den Füßen und schoss einige Meter über den Klippenrand hinaus.

Mein freier Flug dauerte lange und endete unsanft auf einigen spitzen Felsen im Wasser. Ich schrie auf. Ich hörte die Stimmen meiner Familie, die nach mir riefen, aber mich innerlich nicht mehr erreichten.

Langsam glitt ich in das Wasser.

Eine Welle... ein harter Aufprall gegen die Klippenwand... das Geräusch von drei oder vier brechenden Rippen... das Bild verschwommen.

Ich sank nach unten, meine Luft war jetzt schon aufgebraucht und das Wasser um mich herum färbte sich rot, dunkel rot. Nun waren die Stimmen nur noch dumpfe Töne um mich herum ich versuchte mich noch einmal an das schönste zu erinnern was ich je erblickte, Jasper.

Ich sank weiter in die endlose, schwarze Tiefe und konnte die Luft nicht mehr anhalten, ich atmete ein uns spürte wie das Nass in meine Kehle floss. Plötzlich packten mich zwei starke Hände und schwammen mit mir nach oben.

Oben holte ich wiederwillig Luft, immer noch war alles verschwommen. Es war Jasper der mich ,,gerettet" hatte. ,,Ich hab sie!" ,hörte ich ihn rufen. Er schwamm mit mir zurück zum Ufer. Doch ich wollte nicht gerettet werden, verstand er das denn nicht? Er legte mich auf den Sand und dann knieten alle um mich herum. Mein Kopf gebettet auf Jaspers Schoß, eine Hand hielt Esme die andere Mom. Alle sahen mich traurig an.

,,Kannst du denn nichts tun Carlisle?", fragte Dad.

,,Nein, sie kann es selbst beeinflussen. Sie könnte sich jederzeit selbst retten. Sie will aber nicht!", sagte Carlisle traurig. Es brach mir das Herz, aber ich konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben.

,,Bitte nicht, Darlin´.", Jasper.

,,Es geht nicht anders.", hauchte ich.

Er küsste meine Stirn... ich lächelte... alles verschwamm noch mehr... es wurde dunkel... mein Herz schlug langsamer... es verstummte... ein friedvoller Tod.

Und da wusste ich, dass es gut war.


	36. Zusatzkapitel Trauer

Carlisles POV: Zusatzkapitel Trauer

Edward teilte uns mit, was Renesmee in Begriff war zu tun. Uns traf der Schlag. Ich wusste zwar, dass sie Recht hatte und wir gegen die Volturi keine Chance hatten, aber sie einfach sterben zu lassen war nicht richtig.

Wir rannten hinter ihr her, doch konnten sie nicht einholen, sie war wirklich schnell. Wir riefen nach ihr, doch sie schien es nicht wahrzunehmen. Wir riefen und riefen. Ich hatte Angst um sie, das hatten wir alle.

Wenn wir aufholten wurde sie sofort auch schneller, ein Wettlauf um ihr Leben. Wir befanden uns bereits im Reservat.

Sie war nicht mehr weit entfernt, ich konnte sie sehen. Ich sah wie sie einen Stein nahm und sich damit schnitt. Ihr Blut tropfte auf den Boden, ich nahm den süßen Geruch war, aber er löste kein Verlangen aus.

Im Rennen sagte uns Edward, dass sie von den Klippen springen wollte, wie Bella damals. Esme und Rosalie waren einige Meter hinter Edward, Alice und mir. Emmett und Jasper rannten vor uns.

Wir konnten sehen wie sie weit über die Klippe hinaussprang und dann in die Tiefe stützte. Jasper stieß ein ,,Nein!" heraus, Bella und Esme schluchzten, wir übrigen waren still.

Jasper, Emmett und Edward sprangen ihr hinterher. Alice und Rose blieben am Rand des Abgrundes stehen, Esme, Bella und ich rannten zum Ufer.

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, die wie Stunden wirkten, bis Jasper aus den Fluten auftauche, mit Nessi im Arm und zu uns schwamm. Die anderen folgten ihm. Er legte sie auf den Sand. Sie blutete stark und hatte schon einiges Blut verloren. Doch ich wusste von Nahuel, dass sie sich jederzeit selbst generieren konnte. Sie wollte sterben, wir konnten nichts für sie tun.

Die bittenden Augen meiner Familie waren auf Renesmee gerichtet, meine eingeschlossen. Wir wussten, dass wir nun Abschied nehmen mussten und das war unsagbar schwer.

Jasper bat sie durchzuhalten, aber sie wollte ihre Entscheidung nicht mehr ändern. Ihr Herz machte die letzten Sätze und verstummte dann für immer und ewig.

Es war still keiner fand Worte, für das eben geschehne. Jeder von uns gab ihr einen Kuss auf die noch warme Stirn.

Wir entfachten ein Feuer und verbrannten sie in Ehren.

,,Sie werden uns nichts mehr tun, ihr Vorwand ist zerstört.", sagte Alice mit glasigem, steif ins Feuer gerichtetem Blick.

Das war Renesmees letzter Wille.


End file.
